


Show Me How

by Faye_Reynolds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a young cop and he's recently moved back to his hometown because of a personal tragedy. While his life hasn't been entirely easy, it may just be turning around when a new shift has him crossing paths with a young med student named Adam. (M rating for later chapters!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Night Shift

Cold. Cold and hungry. The only two things Michael was feeling after an exhausting graveyard shift patrolling the streets of Lawrence, Kansas. He had decided to continue taking the new shift because it paid a little bit more than the regular ones and he always tended to be more of a night owl ever since he was a child. He could still remember staying up too late waiting for his Dad to come home and tuck him in because he had another nightmare about his Mom. _No, not now. Don't think about it now._ Plus, with the new shift, he could just be by himself without having to worry about a partner to protect or too many emergencies in the dead of night. Yes, that was it. He was just a night owl enjoying this opportunity. Cold. He was reminded after wandering around an area of town he hasn't been to in while. He remembers an all night diner is about a block away and after a dull night he definitely needs coffee and some hot oatmeal with brown sugar to rid of the chill in his bones.

Michael walks into the nearly deserted diner, with a small bell to signify his entrance, and takes a booth to the right and close to the back. Michael began to scan the medium-sized diner, looking first at the bar. There was a gruff, older man with a trucker hat nursing some coffee and scrambled eggs. A young brunette waitress in a mustard yellow and white uniform with a once-white, grease stained, apron donning her slim waist talking in a bored tone to a serious looking raven-haired cook with severely blue eyes that glanced at him and back to the girl. Lastly, he notices a younger male with a tan jacket and black hood cast over his short hair. Michael noticed a pair of earphone cords dangling from a rather narrow and delicate neck. Michael watched the man from two booths away; he was singing lowly and reading from what appeared to be a rather large anatomy textbook. A sudden rumble of sound from Michael's stomach pulled him out of his observations and he grabbed a menu to see if this diner had what he wanted.

Upon noticing his entrance, the waitress gave Michael a few moments to look at the menu before approaching him.

"Morning Officer. My names Eve and I'll be your server. What can I get one of our fine boys in blue at this God awful hour of night?" she asked in, what Michael assumed to be, a sultry tone and with a flip of her hair.

"A coffee, black and a bowl of oatmeal with some milk and extra brown sugar, please Eve." ordered Michael with a small, friendly smile.

"Coming right up!" Eve said as she leaned, a little too close, to grab his menu and walked away with a sway in her hips to tell the cook his order and get his coffee.

Michael watched as she sauntered back, not at all interested in the flirtatious waitress. It wasn't that she wasn't appealing and Michael acknowledged beauty when he saw it, but she just wasn't his type. Speaking of type, Michael's eyes went to wander back to the guy with the black hoodie, but noticed he was gone, book and all. He looked around the diner and didn't see him. Michael was again pulled from his thoughts of the stranger when the strong aroma of coffee and brown sugar filled his nostrils and possessed his ability to function. In fact, he was so preoccupied with his hunger that he hadn't noticed who had brought his food. He also didn't observe that said person moved to sit opposite him in the booth with what could quite possibly be the largest plate of bacon and pancakes Michael has ever seen.

Michael's eyes roamed up from the small feast to see who has forced their company on him, a maybe it's the brunette Eve, he would hate to have to turn down her company because so seemed nice aside from the obvious flirtation. His eyes widen when his sees shining blue eyes, with a hint of mischief in them, staring at him. Michael's gaze is uncontrolled as he looks further up and notices a head of dark-blonde hair with a few stray strands covering his impromptu guest's forehead. His visual exploration continues down to a slightly wide nose and then stopping to admire pale but not too pale pink lips that are now curling up to show a set of bright white teeth. A slight cough takes Michael out of his reverie and his cheeks flush lightly when he realizes that he's been quite clearly staring at the man. He opens his mouth to apologize or question what his guest was doing but was quickly interrupted.

"Your meal is going to get cold." spoke a voice deeper than Michael expected. He was at a loss for words only a moment more when he finally gathered himself and put on his usual mask of indifference when working.

"Thank you for my meal. I did not realize you worked here." He said, not at all mentioning the fact that this guy joined him for no reason he could interpret.

"Oh, I don't. Nah, you see that see that very serious chef behind the order bar?" His breakfast companion inquired while pointing towards the man in question.

Michael looked over to see the chef staring directly at him with a precise, unwavering gaze. He quickly diverted his attention back to the man across from him and said, "Yes, he seems rather intent on making his patrons feel uncomfortable."

He hears a light laughter from across him and again sees a shining genuine smile directed at him, making his stomach flutter and his cheeks flush a bit.

"Yeah, that's Cas. He's the owner and seeing as how he's my older brother's boyfriend, he's inclined to be protective of me." replied the man.

"Why would he need to protect you from a cop? If anything he would need to protect you from a heart attack, given what you're about to eat." said Michael as he began to mix the brown sugar and milk to his, now warm, oatmeal. Michael earns another laugh out of his remark and he decides that he like that sound. A lot.

"Yeah, well, a growing boy needs all the protein he can get." his guest says with a wink before covering his entire mountain of pancakes in syrup.

"You'll certainly be growing, all right. I'm just not sure which direction that will be." Michael jokes, before he realizes what just came out of his mouth. He takes a large gulp of coffee before daring to look back up expecting to see a grimace or a face of anger. Instead, he just sees that smile again, that smile that makes his stomach do stupid flips. He realizes he's smiling back before he could stop himself.

"I'm Adam." His guest states while reaching his hand over the table extending it for a handshake.

"Michael. Pleasure to meet you." he replies and reaches forward to shake Adam's warm hand. Their eyes are glued to each other and their hands linger a little bit longer than necessary before Michael hears the familiar sound of his radio screeching near his ear. He jolts his hand towards his radio, ready to respond if needed.

"We have a possible 5-87 near Hunters Hill Drive. Nearest available unit please investigate." spoke the slightly humored voice of Ellen, the late night dispatcher, his father's long time friend, and the closest thing to a mother Michael has ever had the ability to remember. Knowing that nature of this particular code, a possible naked citizen walking around in public, and knowing that no one would want to take it, he hears Ellen speak again.

"Come on Mikey, I know where you are. Tell me you'll take this one." she continued.

Michael notices Adam biting his lip to keep from laughing while he blushes again at the familiar use of a long hated nickname.

"Officer Cohen, responding. You owe me one El." he spoke into his radio.

"I won't owe you damn thing Mike, now get your ass on the job." she stated firmly, but Michael could hear fondness in her response. He smiled slightly and looked to Adam as he spoke into his radio for a last response, "I'm on it."

He was reaching to get his wallet when Adam spotted this and put his hand on Michael's upper arm to stop him.

"No need officer. This is on me." Adam declares with a playful smile. Michael's stomach flutters again. _Damn it. Stop doing that._

"Please I insist." Michael offered but not moving at all because the hand on his arm was warm and comforting and rubbing him? Michael looks to where Adam's hand meets his arm and yes, Adam is indeed rubbing his thumbs slowly up and down his arm. However, just as soon as Michael notices this, the feeling is gone and he is left feeling somehow colder than before.

"No I insist. It'll give you a reason to come back and return the favor soon." Adam suggests with a slightly knowing smile and another wink that has Michael turning even redder than before.

_Okay...two can play at that game._

Never one to be outdone, Michael stands up and stretches lifting his arms above his head and moving his pelvis slightly towards Adam's direction with a groan of satisfaction. Given the wide-eyed stare at his belt and slight pink tint to Adam's cheeks, Michael would say he's won that round. Also, never one to not be thorough, Michael puts his right hand behind Adam, who is now gazing up at him like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Michael leans in and without breaking eye contact steals a piece of bacon from Adam's plate and whispers, "Thank you for the breakfast Adam."

He then turns to exit the diner and smiles as he hears a stuttered 'You're welcome!' from Adam.

Michael braces himself for the cold and heads out to respond to the call as fast as he can before Ellen can yell at him.

As he walks, his mind is filled with thoughts of dark blonde hair, bright and striking blue eyes, a smile to light up a room, and a voice that brings with it warmth and laughter.

_Shit. I'm already in too deep._


	2. A Family Discussion & A Chance Encounter

Adam never thought anything good could possibly come from having to take a neurobiology course at 6:45 in the morning, but what did he know? Adam began to recall the events of that morning and the remarkable man he met. Michael. He had a physique worthy of the envy of Adonis, while nice; it didn't even begin to stick out in Adam's mind as the recent memories flooded back to him. Dark hair that looked so soft; Adam had to stop himself from touching it. Michael had light and earthy green eyes that actually _looked_ at Adam and saw him. His smile was full, genuine, and bright. Adam had never seen the likes of it before. He had the perfect amount of stubble accenting his strong, angular jaw. His voice, oh God, his voice. It was so unique that Adam had to hang onto to every word spoken to him because he had to hear the voice. It was deep and was a little higher than Adam's own, but Michael's voice holds a certain drawl and a smooth, sultry undertone to it in every word he speaks. Adam couldn't remember the last time someone had such an effect on him. It was nearly too much, but luckily he walked into his class before things got too heavy.

* * *

When Adam came home that late afternoon, after his brain was fried with writing notes faster than he could think, all he wanted to do was take a well-deserved nap. His plans were stopped short by the surprise of his brother being home in the middle of the day.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Romeo," Dean mocked - when Adam came into the living room.

"I see you've already talked to Cas today. He can't ever keep anything from you, can he?" Adam noted with a slight annoyance in his voice and walking into the kitchen to get a beer.

"Nah, he can't and I like it that way. So…a cop, huh?" Dean questioned while trying to hide a smug smirk.

"Yeah. A cop. Why are you so curious?" inquired Adam who took another swig from his beer.

Adam always knows to expect this kind of behavior from Dean whenever he even shows the slightest interest in someone. Adam also always knows to expect the annoyance and slight resentment that follows with one of Dean's interrogations.

"I'm just wondering when my baby bro became interested in the law? I thought you wanted to be a doctor Adam. You don't have to go follow in Sammy's footsteps." Dean jested in fake seriousness.

"Who's following in my footsteps?" asked Sam, who was coming in from work and dropping his briefcase, jacket, and tie on the dining table before grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Adam here is interested in the law now. Even found himself a cop to show him the ropes." Dean answered, smiling so wide his jaw could have broken.

"What? What do yo…," Sam began to ask but was cut off by a shout from Dean.

"OWW! What was that for?" exclaimed Dean who started rubbing the back of his head after being slapped by Cas.

Adam took this moment to his advantage and moved to sit at the table in the kitchen with another beer so he could at least study during this conversation. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape unless Dean was satisfied.

"Stop picking on your brother Dean. I only told you what happened because I thought you'd be able to keep it to yourself for once." Cas continued, "Hello Adam, how were your classes? Sam, how was work?"

"Fine." replied both of them simultaneously.

"How's the diner Cas?" asked Sam, who was opening his briefcase to get out some legal documents he had to look over and sat down across from Adam at the table, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's great. Eve is really turning out to be a really hard worker and Dean said Benny is headed back next week so he can take over his late shifts again. I'm starting to get too used to sleeping in the middle of the day." Cas replied while making himself a large cup of coffee and giving another one to Adam with an apologetic smile.

"Thanks Cas." Adam said with a returning smile to Cas.

"How was your shift last night?" inquired Sam, only continuing the conversation. Adam, however tensed a little bit, but just looked at his notes further.

"It was okay, had a bit of a lull later in the night. I don't how Benny does it six days a week. Adam came in and talked to me for a bit before his new class, so that was nice." Cas stated with genuine affection for the youngest Winchester in his voice.

"Did anyone _else_ come in to the diner Cas?" this time it was Dean asking Cas about his day.

"Not that _I_ recall, Dean." Cas answered while shooting a warning glare at Dean.

"Oh really? Okay. Maybe _Adam_ remembers seeing someone. Adam do you remember anyone interesting coming into the diner this morning?" Dean asks excited to see how this turns out. He only ever gives Adam a hard time because he's trying to protect him. You know, in his own Dean Winchester, big brother extraordinaire, kind of way.

"No, Dean, I don't think I remember anyone. At least, no one I would tell you about." Adam replies coolly, not letting Dean get to him this time. There was just something about Michael that stuck with Adam and he want to find out what exactly that was. So he was ready to handle Dean and anything he might ask or bring up.

"Guys, what's going on?" Sam asked - started to get worried about the small showdown happening in the kitchen between his brothers.

"Adam's dating a cop!" Dean shouted, fed up with beating around the bush because Adam could be just as stubborn as he was. It made Dean equally proud and angry.

"DEAN!" both Adam and Cas cried out.

"What?" Dean turned his head to Cas and then Adam, looking as innocent as can be.

Adam slammed his book shut, slung his beat-up, brown messenger bag over his shoulder, and got up to leave. Just before he left, he shouted, loud enough for the three of them to hear, "It was just some fucking breakfast!"

* * *

Adam knew that what he did what a bit on the dramatic side, but damn it. Dean could never let Adam do anything without having to putting in his two-cents. Adam always let it slide, chalked it up to Dean just being a typical older brother, but he couldn't do it this time. Not when it felt so…different and intense and slightly frightening – in a good way.

Adam began walking towards the library so something good could at least come from his storming out. He stopped by a coffee cart just outside the library.

"Triple Red Eye, please." Adam ordered.

"Okay." the worker responded with a scoff.

Adam reached for his wallet to pay for his coffee, but soon realized his wallet was still on the table next to the front door.

_Damn it. This day just keeps getting better and bet.._

"Adam?" spoke a voice to his right.

_Wait a second, I know that voice._

Adam turned to see who had called his name and froze. In front of Adam stood Michael dressed in a dark jacket, brighter and tighter blue plaid shirt, and jeans that managed to hug his body in all the right ways. He looked so much different out of uniform, not necessarily better; Adam would never be able to tell which is better, but the best type of different. In the midst of this internal debate, Adam realize that he was clearly checking Michael out and had yet to say a single word.

With his face flushing, Adam looked upwards towards Michael's face and saw one of the brightest smiles he'd ever seen.

"Hi Michael," he said breathlessly. He didn't expect to see him again, let alone the same day.

"Triple Red Eye, that'll be 4.50." said the worker.

"Uhhm... I for-," Adam started to say but Michael cut him off with a hand on his arm.

"Better make that two and make the second one with another shot of espresso." Michael ordered; his hand had yet to leave Adam's arm.

The barista shot Michael a look of shock at his caffeine overload but then went on to make his order. Adam was able to finally gather himself and put on his usual charming persona.

"And you say _I'm_ going to have heart attack? How many times do you order _that_ in a week?" Adam asked with a large smile, just happy to have seen Michael again and this time in clothes worthy of his muscular body.

"9.25, sir." The barista interrupted.

"Here you go." Michael told the worker, handing him twelve dollars from his wallet. "Keep the change." He added.

"Thank you! Have a great day!" the worker said, ending the conversation.

"To answer your question, this delicious, godsend only graces my presence once in a while." Michael stated in a childlike wonder while taking a sip from his cup.

"Are you talking about the coffee or me?" Adam asked with a wide grin as they walked towards the library side by side.

Michael sputtered and coughed his coffee and responded in what he hoped to be a mysterious tone, "I'll leave that up to interpretation." As he directed another beautiful smile at Adam and added a wink.

Michael didn't notice before how tired Michael looked. He had bags under his eyes and they were a bit hollow. It looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while. Adam remembers when he, Sam, and Dean lost their mom. At the funeral, the three of them looked the exact same.

Michael noticed that Adam wasn't responding and was now looking at him like he had sprouted wings. Michael look at himself to see if maybe he spilled coffee or if his shirt was on backwards, but he looked the same as when he left the station after his shift. He looked back up to Adam and saw he was finally about to speak.

"You lost someone." Adam spoke in barely a whisper.

Michael froze, unable to move or even speak.

_How did Adam know? More importantly, if he knew, why would he even bring it up?_ _I can barely handle it myself and yet he seems somewhat at ease to just say it out loud. He can't know. I need to go. He can't see this. See me – like this._

He could feel the tears beginning to fill his eyes and couldn't allow them to fall in front of Adam. So,Michael gathered himself up as best as he could, which wasn't a lot and turned to leave.

"I-I-I have to go. W-work, you know? B-bye" Michael managed to get out before his tears finally broke through and his chest was constricting making it extremely hard to breathe. He turned and started speed walking, almost jogging, away from Adam with white spots in his vision. Michael heard a shout of "Thanks for the coffee!" before he turned the corner into an alley and everything went black.


	3. Arguments & Avoidance

When Michael came to, he was on an unfamiliar and comfortable bed. His head and chest were covered in a light sheen of sweat and he felt sticky as though he were in a sauna. He was still somewhat groggy and sat up on the bed slowly. Michael's head was pounding as he tried to remember what had happened. He recalled running into Adam and the flirtation that unnaturally came easy with him and then it all started to get foggy. Michael hated when he couldn't be in control. He looked around and noticed some clothes strewed around the room and his eye caught a, now easily recognizable, tan jacket.

_Adam. I'm at Adam's. In his bedroom. Seriously, what happened?_

Michael immediately stood and went to walk out the bedroom door. Unfortunately, that was the exact moment Adam had decided to check on his unexpected house guest. In a quick moment, the two men slammed straight into each other and fell to the ground.

Rubbing the newly sore spot on his forehead, Adam joked, "Jesus Michael. Warn a guy next time you want to cause a concussion."

"I-I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Michael asked worriedly as he stood and extended a hand to help Adam up.

Taking his hand, Adam gripped tight as he was hauled up off the wooden floor of the hallway and into Michael's personal space.

Underestimating his own strength Michael had unknowingly pulled Adam in too close – connected chest to chest.

Feeling Adam's warmth travel all throughout his body, Michael felt his face flush. He realized that he was still holding on rather tightly onto Adam's hand and immediately released it.

_What was I going to say? Oh, yeah, what am I doing here?_

"Adam, what happened? Why am I here? I only remember getting coffee and talking by the library. Everything gets blurred after that." Michael inquired quickly before he got distracted by the blue eyes blazing intently with a smoldering heat before returning to their normal calm color.

_Maybe he could not do that thing with his eyes again. Or maybe always do that._

"You…uhm…you." Adam said distractedly while avoiding Michael's questioning gaze.

"I…?" he responded.

"Can you sit down, please?" Adam asked nervously.

_Maybe I got mugged or knocked out and he was helping me._

"Sure." Michael acquiesced while sitting back down on the bed with a slight squeak from the mattress.

Without hesitation, Adam sat down next to Michael and began speaking again, "I know I'm only a med student, but based on the symptoms you demonstrated, I'd say that you had a severe panic attack that caused your breathing to become exceedingly irregular and do to the lack of oxygen you passed out. You also happened to have your head collide with a brick wall." Adam's clinical tone made Michael think he was avoiding telling why Michael had a "panic attack."

_That explains the pounding in my head, but I didn't…I don't have panic attacks._

Adam continued, "You seem really freaked out and I saw you were walking rather oddly and you were trembling. I followed you to make sure you were okay and when I turned the corner, I saw you had passed out."

"So, I hauled you up and brought you back to my house. I don't live that far from the library." Adam finished with a chuckle at the raised eyebrows and disbelieving look on Michael's face.

_Hmm…stronger than he looks. Not as scrawny as I thought._

"Thank you very much for your assistance and compassion Adam. However, I'm not sure I had a panic attack, as you say, I'm sure I lost my balance and fell into the wall." Michael stated. Even as he said it, Michael knew it wasn't what really happened, but he wasn't about to admit he lost control of himself, let alone, in front of Adam.

 _He knew._ Michael remembered. _He knew. I need to leave – now. Leave, before he…_

"Michael…" Adam began nervously, fidgeting with his fingers in his lap. He continued, "Have you lost someone recently? Someone important?"

Michael stared directly at the floor, not letting his mind get the best of him this time. He took a deep, steadying breath and got up to leave.

"Michael! Wait!" Adam exclaimed and went to grab Michael's arm to stop him.

Feeling Adam's hand on him pushed Michael over the edge.

"Stop! Just stop! You don't know me or anything about me!" Michael shouted with his anger taking over him.

Taking a step back from the sudden change in Michael, Adam tried to reason with him, "Michael. I'm just trying t-."

"Just trying to what? Trying to help? No! You are trying to diagnose me with some absurd problem because you're taking your classes too seriously. Panic attacks? Really? You were right Adam. You are _just_ a med student. _Not_ a doctor. When that day comes, I will gladly listen to you, but until then _do not_ try to diagnose me and most definitely do not try to pry into my life. Just. Leave. Me. Alone." Michael finished with a cool, detached tone and icy gaze. He finalized his attack on Adam with a loud slam of the bedroom door.

* * *

Michael found his way to the front door and left. He walked for half an hour before what he said finally caught up with him. He stopped dead in his tracks and dropped to the stairs some building he was by – trying to catch his breath.

_Every time. Every damn time. Why can't I ever let someone be there for me? I deserve this. I deserve to be alone. I never should have attempted this. I should have let him be. People like Adam ought to have someone who could support him, not attack him for caring for me when I was out cold in an alley._

Michael closed his eyes and breathed in the cold Lawrence air, slowly calming down. When Michael opened his eyes, he was surprised to see where he was. Michael was on the steps of the building across from the library.

_How far did Adam carry me? Where did he hide that strength? He said he lived close, but it isn't as close as he made it seem._

It had to be some sign of fate or divine intervention. While Michael was always religious, in respect to his mother and father, he rarely was able to attend regular mass. He climbed the stairs to the entrance. He took a final deep breath of cool air and entered the large church he attended as a young boy before moving. Michael chose an empty pew close to the back, as not to interrupt the other patrons also choosing to seek nightly guidance.

He sat there thinking of everything that had occurred in the past few months and how his life when from quite average to a natural disaster in such a short amount of time. His life hadn't been this difficult to manage since he came out to his father when he was fifteen. It took a long time before Michael's father had become accustomed to the idea and even when he said he accepted him, Michael knew it was always an issue with his father. Michael never doubted his father's love for him, but he wished his mother had been alive to help his father along with Michael's confession. Michael looked more like his mother than his father. Her dark hair and green eyes always stuck out in Michael's mind even after her untimely death. His mother always called him her angel and he always thought it was the other way around. His father had eventually said he loved and accepted Michael and that would never change no matter who he decided to love. This was said before the unexpected had happened and Michael's life change irrevocably for the second time in his young life.

It wasn't until Michael felt his shirt clinging to him that he realized he had been quietly sobbing while recalling his own personal tragedies. He looked around, afraid someone would notice he had been crying, and noticed the church was completely devoid of other people. A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his observation. He looked up to see it was the priest of the church attempting to get his attention.

"Are you okay? It took me a while to get your attention." The priest asked.

For once, Michael chose to actually discuss his problems rather than run. He didn't know if it was the religious aspect, his recent breakdown, or the fact that he was so horrendous to Adam and wanted to be able to see him again without attacking him again.

_Yeah. Right. Like he will ever want to see you again after the things you said. Why do you always have to ruin a good thing? Do you really want to wallow in a depression, continue ignoring your family and remain unhappy?_

"Son? Is everything alright? You seem deeply troubled." Questioned the priest.

"Father, uhm…I'm not quite sure where to start." Michael stated honestly.

"Wherever you feel is right. I'm here to listen." Replied the priest with a patient tone.

"Well, to sum it up? My parents were both taken from me in vicious ways and I want to know why God deemed it necessary to take both a mother and father from a boy. Why? That's it. I want to why. I tried to be a decent human being, Father. Is it because I'm…I'm g-gay? I know the church's stance on homosexuality isn't accepting but would God really punish me for that so harshly? I was only seven when my mother was ripped from my life by a drunk driver and I lost my father three months ago when a gunshot wound got infected and killed him. I just can't imagine God could be so…so c-c-ruel." By the time Michael had finished he had started to cry again, but quickly tried to dismissed it and focus his attention on the priest sitting beside him. He noticed the man looked contemplative but gave no other notion of emotion to gauge what he was thinking.

_Great. The second person in one day to think you have something seriously wrong with you. He's going to send you away to get fixed Michael._

"You are wrong." The priest stated simply with a small smile. He continued, "I am a servant of God, not of a system of rules created by men. I believe that God does not condemn his children for who they are. If we are created in his image then you are most certainly part of that image. We all are. As for the loss of your parents, there is a great many evil in this world and I believe God cannot control all of the actions of those who choose to follow a path of darkness. I am truly sorry for that loss, but I hope that you do not lose your faith, my son. I sense a remarkable light in you that is becoming dim by the darkness of tragedy that has plagued your life. Do not let that light go out, under any circumstance. Find something or _someone_ who makes that light blaze and never let it go."

Michael took in every word, coming from the remarkable man beside him, like each word was water and Michael had been dying of thirst. When the priest finished speaking, Michael was still crying, but tears of delight came from him and he smiled a genuine and bright smile at the cleric.

"Thank you so much Father. I think you've helped more than you'll ever know. I don't know how to ever repay you for your kindness." Michael stated with slight concern as to how to reciprocate the priest's kindness.

"Just go, my son, and let the light in you glow. Whoever has managed to guide you here cares for you a great deal and wishes to see you happy. I would suggest you find a way to earn his forgiveness you for the hurt and worry you have now caused him." The priest state with a knowing twinkle in his old eyes.

"H-how did you know?" Michael question – utterly shocked.

"You are not the first troubled soul to wander in here after a crisis of eternal damnation and personal tragedy. Why only a few years ago, a man about your age, with the darkest almost black hair and whose eyes were just as troubled as your own are, asked me the same question. Now, this does not make my response to you generic and do not disregard my advice. You would do well to follow your heart." The priest responded.

"Thank you again Father. You have no idea how much this means to me." Michael shook his hand and left the church.

As he walked to his car parked down the street from library he thought of everything he wanted to say and explain to Adam. First, he needed to have a talk to two men he's ignored for far too long.


	4. Reassurance & Reunions

When Michael started yelling Adam didn't know what to do. He didn't realize Michael had left until he heard his bedroom door slam shut. _Leave. Me. Alone._ Those final words resonating in Adam's ear.

_You shouldn't have been so pushy Adam. You remember what it was like when the three of you lost mom and dad. You didn't want anyone prying – constantly worried and asking if you were okay. You avoided people for weeks and didn't talk, let alone about what happened. What makes you think he'd want to talk about what happened to him? Especially with you. He's right you don't know him. Not at all. You only know you like him and found him intriguing and attractive. And funny. Engaging. Charming._

"Enough!" Adam cried out loud – interrupting his thoughts – to no one but himself.

There was a tentative, soft knock at Adam's door.

"Adam, is everything alright?" he heard Castiel ask gently, not prying; only worried.

Knowing he could never really hide anything from Cas, Adam responded honestly, "Uhm…I-I don't know."

"May I come in or would you prefer to have this conversation through the privacy of your door?" Castiel requested respectfully.

Opening the door, Adam responded, "Come in Cas, please," and he shut his door – not wanting to be interrupted.

Castiel walked towards the desk chair, opposite the bedroom doorway and sat down.

"What's bothering you Adam?" he inquired with a look of concern of his face.

Castiel always felt a strong sense of protectiveness over the Winchesters. Even before he and Dean had begun their relationship a few years ago, they had always been close. When Sam was being picked on by some older kids in high school – because he was in advanced classes and took them with upperclassmen – it was Cas who retaliated with threats towards the bullies. Needless to say, he was left alone for his remaining time there. Dean only found out after Sam had graduated a year early. Now, when Adam was clearly in great distress, Castiel was determined to find out what was causing him such trouble. Though he had a creeping suspicion as to who was at fault and was ready to handle it the best way he knew how.

Adam sat on his bed and took a long, deep breath before responded.

"Okay…you remember Mich-…uhm, the cop from the diner?" Adam asked and continued with an answering nod from Cas. "Well, after I, uhm…left, earlier, I went to the library to study. I was getting coffee because I knew I didn't want to come back for a while."

With a knowing glace from Cas, Adam didn't hesitate to continue.

"While I was waiting for my coffee, I ran into him and I left my wallet so he paid for my coffee." Adam said with a small, slight sad smile while recalling the past few hours.

"We started walking towards the library and talking and then I-I noticed something" Adam stopped remembering the haunted look in Michael's face.

Castiel let a few moments pass, and when he realized that Adam wasn't going to continue, he urged him to continue.

"What did you notice Adam?" Castiel asked and waited for Adam to respond.

"You remember how Sam, Dean, and I all reacted when our parents died? We all were angry, introverted, and depressed." Castiel nodded with a sad gaze recalling how hard it was for all of them, especially Dean.

Adam went on, "I remember it was about a month after and we were sitting at the dinner table eating Chinese because no one wanted to cook. I looked at Dean and Sam and saw the same haunted, exhausted, and empty look in both of their faces. When I looked in the mirror that night, I saw the exact same look reflected in my face. _That_ is what I saw in Michael by the library today. So, like the idiot that I always am, I blurted out that he lost someone."

"I'm assuming there's more to this than that Adam. Truly even you are not that dramatic." Cas said with a light smile.

With a small chuckle, Adam continued, "Here's where it all went to hell. Michael got freaked out and I noticed his face paled, he started to sweat, and he was breathing irregularly as he walked, well, nearly ran, away saying something about work. I was worried so I chased after him and he had passed out and knocked his head into the wall. I wasn't going to leave him there obviously. So I pulled him up and brought him back here until he woke up."

Castiel, impressed with Adam's strength, interrupted, "That's very noble of you Adam and remarkable. We are close to the library but not _that_ close."

Sheepishly Adam rubbed the back of his neck and began again, "Uhh, yeah. Thanks. Well I got up to check on him at the same time he got up to leave my room and we collided. He pulled me off the ground and close to him on accident and something happened to me. It was one of those moments – where you just feel something. You know what moments I'm talking about."

Adam looked to Cas and saw the way his face lit up. Cas did know. He knew those moments well. Whenever Dean smiled bright and wide just for him, held him close, or when he kissed Cas chaste yet powerful; yeah, Cas knows those moments.

Adam continued, "He said he didn't remember much of what happened and asked me to explain. While he was out, I used my textbooks and class notes to see if I could figure out what happened to him. I even emailed my professor as a hypothetical. He responded and it matched with what I found. He had a severe panic attack and blacked out because he couldn't get enough oxygen. When I told him he said that he must have lost he balance and fell into the wall, but I could tell even _he_ didn't believe what he had said. So I asked him again if he had lost someone. I know what it feels like and I was just trying to help him. He got up to leave and when I tried to stop him, he broke down and started yelling. He claimed I was taking my classes too seriously and that I wasn't a doctor and until that day came he didn't want to hear what I had to say. Then his voice got dark and told me to leave him alone."

Adam finally stopped and let Castiel absorb everything Adam just told him.

Castiel sat in thought for a while, thinking of how to address Adam. He remembers trying to talk to Dean about what happened after John and Mary's deaths. He remembered more volatile reactions from Dean, so this cop must have more restraint and must bury his emotions deeper than Dean. That's what worries Cas the most.

"Do you truly like him, Adam? I know that you have a hard time controlling how you feel. I can see that in you now," was Castiel's first response.

"I do. That's the most frustrating thing Cas. I want to want to leave him alone and just forget about him, but in the shortest amount of time possible, he's gotten under my skin in the best way. I just don't know what to do." Adam replied sounding defeated.

"I'm sorry this is happening Adam. You remember what it was like when I would come by and try to get any one of you three to talk to me. Dean would shout and drink and work on, sometimes destroy parts of, Baby. Sam would acknowledge me, say he was fine, and then go to Jess'. You wouldn't talk and kept your nose in your books. It isn't easy and you two _are_ relative strangers. I would just give him time to realize what he has said and done. He's a cop; he will know where to find you when he is ready. And, I consider you a doctor already Adam. You took care of and diagnosed a patient correctly. I'm very proud of you."

Adam smiled wide at Cas' compliment and responded, "You're right. Thanks Cas." He whispered.

"Anytime you need me, just call. I'm always here." Cas replied and got up. "Now, I have to get to work and you need to get some sleep. I hope to see you at the diner tomorrow morning before your class. It was a pleasant surprise to see you there. "

"You got it Cas. I'll see you later." Adam promised as Cas closed his bedroom door.

He got dressed for bed and brushed his teeth. Before he fell asleep he made a plan to make sure he'd be ready, mentally and physically for whenever Michael came back into his life. Adam needed to update his wardrobe a little bit and he knew just the person to take shopping with him.

* * *

Three days had passed since the argument with Adam and Michael was too busy working doubles to have a second to breathe, let alone think about what happened with Adam. For that, he was grateful. On the other hand, Michael was looking forward to this evening; he had finally reached out to his brothers and asked if they wanted to go to dinner. Gabriel insisted that Michael come see their new businesses and then he would cook for the three of them.

Michael arrived at the one of a kind storefront just outside of Lawrence. Only his brothers could take the most absurd and outlandish proposal and make it a successful business venture.

The twin buildings sat side by side. The outside perfectly reflecting those inside. Gabriel's novelty shop had a huge sign that was a deep purple and bright green and showed wing's bursting from both ends with the title, "Tricksters". Lucifer's tattoo parlor was the complete opposite. Playing off his namesake, Lucifer's sign was all black with bold, red, block letters, with the title of "Marks of Hell". He even put a devil on his sign with a split tongue and tail.

Michael was always very amused that their parents named them after angels. Lucifer got the worst of it but had always managed to use it to his advantage when others would mock him. Michael's brothers were a handful and most people who met them didn't believe that Michael was related to the other two. While Michael was reticent and polite, Lucifer was bold and outgoing, and Gabriel was funny and eccentric. Nevertheless, when it came to family they were thicker than thieves and loved deeper than most.

Michael approached the entrance to Lucifer's store. The three agreed to meet there and then go to the house they are grew up in and where Lucifer and Gabriel currently resided. A slight anxiety began to creep up on Michael; he had been avoiding his brothers' calls, emails, texts, even letters since their father's death. The last time they were all together was at the funeral. The thought of going back to that house made Michael's head start to pound. He entered quickly before he could change his mind.

He was welcomed by the sound of AC/DC blaring through the speakers of the lobby.

_I wonder if Adam likes classic rock._

"Mikey!" Michael felt rather than heard because Gabriel had wrapped his arms around him and squeezed tightly.

"Hello Gabriel. How have you been?" Michael shouted over the guitar solo currently playing, while hugging his little brother back.

"Oh you know, little of this, a little of that. Actually _a lot more_ of this than that. And you?" Gabriel questioned and pulled a lollipop out of his pocket – nearly out of thin air.

"I'm well. I started a new shift at the station. Ellen says hi and she is mad that you and Luci haven't come to see her." Michael replied with a small smile. The music suddenly stopped.

"We would go see her, if we weren't worried you'd throw a bitchfit for us coming to the station," said a voice from behind Michael. He turned to see his younger brother leaning against the doorway with a smug smile. Michael rushed over to give him a hug; he hadn't realized how much he missed his brothers until he saw them. A huge wave of guilt washed over Michael and his breathing began to come in short bursts.

Lucifer felt Michael having difficulty breathing and motioned behind his back for Gabriel to get a chair.

"Sit down Mikey." Lucifer guided Michael to sit in the chair while Gabriel went to get a glass of water.

"Look at me." Lucifer demanded and kneeled in front of Michael.

Michael looked up to see a serious and concerned look in his brother's eyes. He felt as though he was going to pass out again.

"Get a cold rag, too, Gabe!" Lucifer shouted and reached for Michael's hand. Lucifer continued, "Mikey, Mikey, look at me. It's okay. Everything is okay. Tell me the name of my dog."

"G-G-G-Growley." Michael barely managed to get out and kept trying to breathe.

Gabriel came in and started patting down Michael's head with the cold rag. He motioned his hands toward Lucifer to switch so he could keep Michael talking.

"Good. Good." Gabriel calmly asked this time, "Who was my first boyfriend?"

"T-trick question." Michael answered – beginning to calm down, "You've never had a boyfriend, Gabby."

"Nope. Only you." Gabriel chuckled, he continued, "There you are Mikey. Here." He gave Michael the glass of cold water and made sure he drank it.

"Jesus, Mikey, don't do that again!" Gabriel shouted and slapped Michael in the back of the head.

The hit managed to knock the water back and caused Michael to start choking.

"Really Gabriel? Damn it." Lucifer scolded and started clapping Michael's back.

"What?" Gabriel responded ingenuously.

Recovering from his sudden coughing fit, Michael look back and forth between his two brothers, both of them held the same stern gaze, as if they were normally in charge.

"How long?" Lucifer demanded rather than asked.

"Uhm…how long what?" Michael inquired innocently.

"Don't play dumb Michael! That's my game. How long has it been since your panic attacks came back?" Gabriel questioned this time.

"Uhh…do you want the truth?" Michael reverently looked at his brothers.

Both just nodded as a response.

"Since the day Dad died. But I have it under control! Honestly!" Michael exclaimed at the disbelieving looks on his brothers' faces.

The two shared a look and stared back at Michael.

"Under control, my ass. You nearly passed out in under a minute Mike! Don't tell me that's under control!" Lucifer called out, his infamous anger spilling out.

"It only happens when I-I-I don't know." Michael divulged.

_Why would that have been so hard to admit to Adam? He looked like he understood._

"Well, let's go. I have a dinner prepared and it is _not_ going to waste. We'll talk more; don't think we're letting this slide Mikey." Gabriel announced while grabbing his keys.

Michael rubbed his head until the pounding subsided, then he remembered where they were headed and it started again.

"I'll drive." Lucifer declared. Gabriel and Michael shared a nervous look.

* * *

The drive to the house was as nearly terrifying as Michael and Gabriel expected.

Lucifer always had a lead foot and he clearly hadn't grown out of it.

The three entered their childhood home and Michael was promptly taken down by Growley.

"Aww Mikey, he missed you." Gabriel cooed and walked off to the large kitchen.

"Lucifer get your hell hound off of me!" Michael demanded while being attacked with kisses from the large, black beast.

"Luci! Please, help!" Michael begged but was beginning to smile and pet the fluffy animal.

"I was going to, but then you called me Luci, so now you're destined to suffer for all eternity." Lucifer stated smugly and went to join Gabe in the kitchen.

Growley smelled the aroma of sizzling meat and abandoned Michael in search of the source.

"That is why I much prefer cats to dogs." Michael said when he entered the kitchen.

"Ew. You are _so_ not related to me anymore Mikey. Drink?" Gabriel offered from behind the old refrigerator door.

There still remained parts of their pasts. There were pictures from family vacations. Lucifer's detailed drawing of Detroit, in permanent black ink, which made him decided to be an artist. Gabriel's candy wrapper art glued directly onto the fridge – they had been out of macaroni at the time – solidifying his need to be a prankster. Michael's eyes lingered on his acceptance letter to the academy before having to pry his eyes away.

Michael took a few deep breaths before he could answer, "Yes, beer please."

Gabriel gave a beer to both of his brothers and went back to finish cooking.

Noticing Michael reminiscing their past, Lucifer asked, "What're we having?"

"Burgers and uh…Dad's fries." Gabriel answered cautiously and began cutting tomatoes, lettuce, and pickles for the hamburgers.

Lucifer and Gabriel kept looking between Michael and one another.

Michael looked up slowly and took a long drink of beer before he spoke, "It's okay guys. Really. I just get overwhelmed with the loss sometime. I just miss them so much and they were both taken way to fucking soon." Michael grimaced at his language. He knew his brothers didn't mind, but it wasn't like him.

"We all do Mike." Lucifer replied softly and grabbed Michael's shoulder in support.

Michael rubbed his eyes which had begun to water and sniffed in through his nose to clear his thoughts.

"So you two are doing well, I see?" Michael wanted to change the subject.

Both brothers noticed and agreed.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how many people want to permanently express themselves on their skin in Kansas." Lucifer answered.

"It wouldn't have anything to do your exceptional artistry and attention to detail, would it Luke?" Michael admonished and used Lucifer's preferred nickname.

"Not one bit," Gabriel interrupted, "Most of his clientele is drunk when they go to him."

Lucifer chucked his bottle cap at Gabriel's head.

Dodging Lucifer's attempt at harm, Gabriel continued, " _I_ am amazing, by the way! I'm still seeing Kali and she might even make an honest woman out of me soon. My shop couldn't be better. It continues to amaze me that people in Lawrence still have a knack for a good prank and a dirty joke."

Michael smiled wide and congratulated his brothers on their success.

"How about you Mikey? What have you been up to?" asked Lucifer as he got the three another round whilst Gabriel finished dinner and began setting the table; he refused Michael's offer for help.

"I've been good. I took a later shift at the station because I can't sl-uh…because it pays more. I like it a lot. No partners. Less strenuous work. Less danger. It's good. Plus, I get to work with Ellen." Michael answered.

"It pays more? Mike, if money is an issue, we can help." Gabriel offered.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's good for me." Michael rushed out.

"Have the nightmares started with the attacks as well?" Lucifer asked softly.

Michael just nodded his assent.

"Okay, we'll talk about it later." Lucifer suggested.

"Alright." Michael agreed.

"Dinner is served." Gabriel announced with an exaggerate bow.

* * *

The meal was filling, delicious, and comforting. Michael had forgotten how amazing a cook Gabriel was.

"That was delicious Gabe. Thank you." Michael complimented.

"Aw shucks! Don't make me blush Mikey." Gabriel joked.

"So what made you call us after months of avoidance?" Lucifer asked no longer wanting to beat around the bush.

"Uhm…well, it's a long story and not exactly a good one." Michael responded.

"We're _all_ ears Mike. I'll go put on some coffee." Gabriel stated.

"Well, thanks to the new shift I went to that diner we used to go to as kids. I remember their oatmeal and had a sudden craving for it. While I was there, I met this guy. I just, I don't know, he stuck with me from the moment I saw him. I don't have an idea what it is, even if I did, I don't think I would want to know anyway. You two remember how terrible I was at flirting and even talking to guys in general right?" Michael asked his brothers.

Lucifer started laughing and Gabriel reminded Michael of a night he wished he could forget.

"Yeah, we remember. We took you out to a bar to celebrate when you graduated from the academy. This guy was hitting on you for twenty minutes and you didn't even notice until he grabbed your ass! You had his grabby hands behind his back and his body on the floor so fast!" Gabriel shouted and then started to laugh – almost dropping the cups of coffee he had prepared.

"I thought he was trying to rob me!" Michael explained with a laugh, he continued, "Anyways I was actual able to flirt with him! Make _him_ speechless! He still did the same to me, but that's beside the point. I got called out by Ellen and so I had to leave the diner. Then I was just walking downtown after my shift because I wanted to see what had changed while I was away. I ran into him just outside the library and he had forgotten his wallet so I paid for his coffee. We were talking when all of a sudden he stopped and said that I had lost someone. It wasn't that he said it, it was the way he said it; that really started it. I began to have a really bad attack and was trying to get away from him as quickly as possible. I didn't know how severe this particular attack was and managed to pass out and knock myself unconscious by hitting a brick wall. I only found this out after I had woken up in his bedroom."

"Whoa! Luci, we have a little tramp on our hands! Barely one coffee date and already landing in this guy's bed!" Gabriel mocked with a mischievous smile.

"Really Gabby? You're one to talk." Michael joked back.

"He's always the one to talk. So, I'm not sensing any signs of trouble Mikey. Did something happen after?" Lucifer asked and got up to put the dishes in the sink.

"Uh…yeah. _Something_ happened." Michael answered and started fidgeting with his hands.

"Oh Jesus Mike, what did you do?" Gabriel asked.

"Uhm…I-I" Michael struggled with how to answer, "I yelled at him. Told him he was wrong, that he didn't know what he was talking about. He's a medical student, probably on his last year or so and I told him he was _just_ a med student. I said that he shouldn't try to diagnose me or pry into my life. I was being cruel and told him to just leave me alone. Then I left." Michael finished with a slam of his fist on the table.

"Well, you know how to charm 'em Mikey. Always have." Gabriel spoke in a sardonic tone.

"Have you spoken to him since?" Lucifer asked with a hard glare directed at both of his brothers – for different reasons.

"Uh…no. I haven't. He wouldn't want to talk to me anyways. I attacked him. I have panic attacks at the drop of a hat and have nightmares every other night. I couldn't even be in a relationship… _if_ he wanted one. I-I j-just don't know what to do." Michael admitted and he looked up to his brothers for support.

"You can be really fucking dense sometime Mike." Lucifer started.

"Really. He fucking carried you to his house, took care of you, and tried to help you! You always avoided talking about anything that had to do with your feelings, especially when we were growing up. You think you would have grown up by now. If you can't see that this guy likes you, a significant amount given what he did for you, then you shouldn't be a cop. You shouldn't even be gay, for that matter." Gabriel finished with his usual wit and cadence.

"Do…do you think he's into me?" Michael asked – innocent and curious.

"YES!" both brothers exclaimed simultaneously.

Michael beamed a bright smile at them; he just needed to know he wasn't imagining things.

"Great! Then I'll go see him soon. I need a game plan, though. I can't go into this blind." Michael said excitedly.

Gabriel and Lucifer looked at each other and then at Michael with matching mischievous smirks that meant this plan would either going famously well or burn down in flames.

Michael wasn't sure it was such a good idea to ask for their help.


	5. Shopping Trips & Quirky Quips

Adam was thrilled to be reuniting Charlie. She had been Adam's best friend since high school and they had been inseparable right from the beginning. When Adam came out and started being bullied by the captains of the football team, it was Charlie who sent a picture of Raphael and Gordon kissing to everyone in the school. It was photoshopped, but Charlie's manipulations and hacking skills couldn't be matched. He was left alone after that.

Adam felt a course of guilt flood through him. It had been a while since he had time to go out. He was so busy with classes, exams, and studying. It was his last semester of med school and he was ready to finish and start his life. Still, he should have made time for Charlie. He should always make time for Charlie.

"NO WAY! There's no way that Picard is better than Kirk. I can't believe I've been with you for this long and we've never had this discussion! It's like you're from another world!" shouted Charlie from a few feet behind Adam.

"You've been with me because I drive a motorcycle, wear leather, and you love my dog more than me. I think Toto is the only reason you stick around." Dorothy, her girlfriend of seven years, responded in a light tone.

Adam had turned at the first sounds of the fired tone of his best friend and her girlfriend. He smiled at hearing the argument he had with Charlie himself. Dean had rushed to her defense and explained several different ways the way Kirk was better than Picard – and Dean said the Sam was the nerd. He waved to her and she waved back with a bright smile.

Charlie slapped Dorothy's arm lightly and told her to be quiet before she ran to Adam and gave him a huge hug. Adam returned the tight hug and ruffled her hair like he always did.

"What's up bitch? Charlie slapped Adam in the head, "Where the hell have you been? One phone call in three months?"

"OW! I've been drowning in exams and notes."Adam responded and rubbed his sore head. Charlie was stronger than she looked.

"Charlie, is that anyway to greet an old friend? Hello Adam, how are you?" Dorothy asked as she was pulled into a hug as well.

"I'm good for the most part. Thanks, and you?" Adam replied warmly.

"I'm doing very well. Thank you for asking." Dorothy gave away a warm smile.

"So tell Dorothy the miraculous reason you decided to finally let me dress you!" Charlie asked enthusiastically and guided Adam to where they had jeans piled high.

"Uhm…well it's a long story, but his name is Michael." Adam sheepishly replied while absentmindedly looking through jeans that looked as though they wouldn't fit half of his leg, let alone both of them.

"OOH, describe this Michael to us! I didn't get to find out what he looked like on the phone." Charlie demanded as she placed different t-shirts on his chest.

"Well, uhm, he's nearly as tall as me, he has thick and dark hair, he looks strong in _every_ sense of the word, and his eyes are a deep green that sparkle like….like an emerald from Oz. He's engaging, funny, and h-…,"Adam stopped when he looked up and saw Charlie and Dorothy stared at him with matching wide-eyes and glittering smiles.

"W-what?" He asked nervously.

"You are so done Adam! You're totally smitten! You've got it worse than Luke for Leia."

"Charlie, they were siblings." Dorothy corrected with a small chuckle.

"I am not. I'm just…interested. He's frustrating. Frustrating and smitten do not go hand-in-hand." Adam responded vehemently.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Dorothy questioned and she had three different flannels to match the shirts Charlie had picked out. In the time he was talking Charlie and Dorothy had managed to put together three different and stylish outfits.

"No." Adam admitted in a low tone.

"There we go. Go try these on!" Charlie demanded and Adam went to the dress room closest to him.

"Now, tell Dorothy what happened that you need to new clothes to impress this guy."

Adam told Charlie and Dorothy everything through the door of the dressing room while trying to get into the tighter-than-he-was-used-to jeans. He really hoped they knew what they were doing. He was out of breath from putting the pants and boots on and relaying all the information he told Cas. He was sliding a cream henley over his head when he said, "I just don't think this is even worth it. He told me to leave him alone. I don't know what it is about him, but I can't let this go. It's driving me _insane_."

"I'm telling you dude, love at first sight. It does happen sometimes." Charlie said with an air of sincerity.

He finished the planned outfit with a bright blue flannel.

"Are you done yet Adam? I'd like to see my badass shopping skills in action." Charlie asked – a bit impatient.

"Guys, why are we here? You know these clothes aren't really me." Adam stepped out of the dressing room; feeling a slightly off kilter.

"Uhm…dude. You need to totally look in a mirror and see yourself." Charlie said with a smug sense of satisfaction.

"Adam, if I wasn't in love with nerd of the year over here," Dorothy said and motioned to Charlie, "I would be jumping your bones right now."

Adam turned around and looked in the mirror. He was…a bit shocked. It was a parallel to his everyday clothing, but still staggeringly different. The jeans grasped his legs in a form fitting yet comfortable way. Both shirts were soft and wrapped around his body like vines accentuating his arms and torso.

_I look hot._

Adam turned and smiled dazzlingly at both of them and exclaimed, "Charlie you're a genius!"

"I know. It's a problem." She replied simply with a satisfied smile.

"You're going to make that cop eat his words and eat you up Adam." Dorothy said with a giddy voice.

Adam returned their excitement and went to try on the other two outfits they had picked out.

In the end Adam bought the jeans, a cream and a dark green henley, and the blue flannel. He couldn't wait to see the reaction on Michael's face.

_If I see Michael. This is ridiculous. You can't just expect some pieces of the clothing to fix things. There really aren't even things to fix. You had half a breakfast together and some coffee. What do you think is really going to happen?_

Seeing the conflict in Adam, Charlie suggested they all get a light lunch before heading their separate ways.

"Yeah, sure." Adam agreed.

"Hey I got us a table at _Coquilles_ ," Dorothy announced.

* * *

The three arrived at the restaurant and were led to a table by a window and near a lit fireplace.

Their waitress arrived to take their orders and returned with their drinks.

Charlie and Dorothy were talking animatedly about the heroism and beauty of Hermione while Adam got lost in his thoughts.

_This is a nice place. It'd be a nice place for a date. Stop. Listen to Charlie. Be cautious. Don't go in too fast. You don't want a repeat of…yeah, let's not go there._

Their food arrived and they ate in comfortable silence until Adam noticed a tattoo parlor across the street. He was reminded when he, Sam, and Dean got theirs in remembrance of their parents.

"Have either of you heard about that place?" He asked and pointed out of the window.

"Yeah, Anna went there last week to get a new tattoo. It looks incredible!" Dorothy answered.

"I hear the owner's detailing and design is kickass." Charlie added enthusiastically.

"I'm sure the design is better than Princess Leia straddling a 20-sided dice." Adam ruffled Charlie's hair again.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I was drunk-," Charlie started.

"IT WAS COMIC-CON!" Both Adam and Dorothy finished with a laugh.

"You guys are jerks. Don't judge me." Charlie said – feigning offense.

* * *

Adam had to leave early to start studying for his midterms so after their delicious meal, he decided to go home.

After hugs goodbye and promises to do this again soon, Adam turned to go to his car.

"Peace out, bitches." Adam he called out, in the words of Charlie, and flashed a Vulcan salute.

Not wanting the day to end just yet, Charlie and Dorothy decided to check out some of the shops around town and eventually ended up at the tattoo parlor.

They entered the building and discovered that inside was designed in a dark and modern design. Black furniture offset the deep red carpeting and the white walls had hand drawn pictures and written words enveloping every blank space possible. There was a tall, metal front desk occupied by an older man wearing square, black rimmed glasses, talking fervently on the phone.

"I've wanted one for so long. I just could never work up the courage to get it done." Dorothy admitted; looking at the exceptionally talented boards adorning the walls of the shop.

"Maybe you just needed to be with the right people." Charlie encouraged, "What did you want to get?"

"Uhm, I think it's a bit eccentric, but I want to get a small set of ruby slippers on the inside of my right foot and have the words 'There's no place like home.' next to it." Dorothy stated a bit shyly.

"I think that's charming Dorothy." Charlie beamed at her.

"I have a simple design ready that we could make a bit more complex, if you'd like to see." Spoke a deep, smooth voice from behind them.

The two women turned towards the tall, older man they could only assume was the owner Anna was talking about.

Taken off guard, Dorothy responded a quick, "Yeah, sure."

They were led to an office and sat down while the owner went to get some supplies.

"So Adam, huh?" Dorothy questioned.

"Yeah, I hope everything works out. My wardrobe renovations have never failed, but they only can go so far. When Adam falls, he falls fast and he falls hard. When we were in our first year of college, before I met you, he was in a _relationship_ – if you could call it that." Charlie stated with anger rising.

"What happened, Charlie?" Dorothy questioned. If it made Charlie angry at just the mention of it, it had to have been terrible and heartbreaking.

"Dick Roman is what happened and he earned his namesake tenfold. He was Adam's professor freshman year for Folklore & Mythology. He was a total fuc-."

"Okay, here we go." Charlie was interrupted by the tattoo artist.

Focusing back on the design, Dorothy was blown away.

"Holy shit! That's amazing! Sorry." Charlie shouted and apologized. She was extremely impressed.

"Don't be sorry. I always like when someone appreciates my work with a little vulgarity." The owner acquiesced with a wide grin and warm laugh.

"What do you think Dorothy?" Charlie asked.

"I love it! It's perfect." Dorothy beamed at the artist. The ruby slippers were the perfect size and would settle on the inside, near the heel of her foot. The block writing was elegant, stylish, and had yellow bricks incorporated inside them. The artist added a blue bow around the corner of the't' and a small star-topped wand at the end of the phrase.

"Are you looking to get it completed today or-?" he asked.

"Yes." Dorothy responded before giving him a chance to finish.

"Okay, let's go get started." He said with an air of excitement and professionalism.

"Ow! Okay! Shit! I didn't expect this Charlie! I expected pain, but not this much!" Dorothy shouted out and squeezed Charlie hand so hard, it started to turn blue.

"It's okay. It's going to look so amazing when you're done! Mr…uhh…tattoo artist is doing an amazing!" Charlie tried to soothe Dorothy.

"My name is Lucifer, but you can call me Luke." Lucifer stated and switched ink colors.

" _Oh Great!_ " Dorothy exclaimed.

Charlie just laughed, "You're parents really name you Lucifer? How was that growing up dude?"

"It wasn't without complication, but people were just as easily intimidated as they found it to mock my name." Lucifer answered with a small, sinister smile.

"Charlie, I don't care if I sound like a child, this hurts like a bitch. Please distract me. Finish telling me what happened with Dick." Dorothy pleaded.

"Okay, okay. It's okay, just listen to me. Well he was his professor and right from the beginning I knew this guy was trouble but Adam never saw it. He, I guess, seduced Adam, and they started "dating." It was a few months into it and Adam kept telling me that Dick wanted to keep it a secret because he was still his student. After that semester, Adam told me he asked Dick to meet his family over Christmas break and that Dick blew up in his face and said that Adam only ever used him for a passing grade. He told Adam that he was above him and only took pity on him because he didn't seem to have any friends." Charlie had to stop and take a deep breath because her anger was getting the better of her.

She continued, "He went on and told Adam how he'll only ever be good enough to sleep his way through the college in order to get a degree. His final words were that Adam was so ordinary that he could easily be copied and replaced in a heartbeat and that Adam _lacked spark_. I was so furious, Dorothy.I didn't know what to do and he was so heartbroken. I couldn't stand to see it. He told me not to do anything because he wasn't worth it, but since when have I listened to anyone telling me what to do? So I hacked into the university's email and sent the faculty, staff, and every student an email from Dick's account stating that he was resigning from his position because he was a pompous, sanctimonious, heartless, maniacal, sadistic prick. I also may or may not have included a statement that involved him, the dean, and a reference to fellatio. He was fired the next day."

Dorothy, who was so wrapped up in Charlie's story and was no longer in pain, beamed and stated, "Jesus Charlie. I knew I loved you for a reason." She placed a kiss to Charlie's hand.

"Well, if that wasn't enough. When Sam, Cas, and Dean found out, there was a huge aftermath. I was there when Adam told them. Dean yelled at Adam for putting himself in that position and allowing himself to be played. Sam tried to comfort Adam and said that he would eventually be over this, that Dick wasn't worth another moment of thought, and that he could learn from this mistake. Cas stood quiet and stoic until Dean and Sam finished. He only said one thing to Adam. Cas asked if he knew where he was. It was the only time I'd see blazing anger in Cas and it scared the shit out of me. Cas left after that with Dean and Sam and didn't come back until late. Last I checked, Dick moved away and works at a Biggerson's in New Jersey."

"Wow. Just…wow," was the only thing Dorothy could say.

"Yeah, I know."Charlie responded reflectively.

"All done." Lucifer stated.

Dorothy shot up, "Really?!"

"Take a look." Lucifer said – satisfied with his work.

"It's amazing. You are a remarkable artist!" Dorothy proclaimed.

"Thank you, Dorothy. You keep me humble." Lucifer replied with small smile. He started cleaning up the utensils.

While waiting for Lucifer to finish, Dorothy was curious of something.

"Do you think the same thing will happen with this Officer Michael or whatever?" she asked.

Lucifer dropped the tray full of ink and needles with a loud, resonating clang filling the room.

"Sorry, it must've slipped through my hands." He apologized and slowly gathered the materials off the floor to hear who these women were discussing.

"I don't know. This Michael seems to have some issues to work out and I just don't want Adam to be dragged into dramatics again. It's his final semester and he needs to finish just as strong as he started. When he called and explained everything to me, I didn't know what to say, except that he should be hesitant. Apparently, this guy had a panic attack in the middle of the street and Adam carried him almost four miles and made sure he was okay. He brought it up and the guy freaked out on him, almost like Dick and affronted him. I'm just so apprehensive of anyone he's interested in and I don't want it to happen to again. He didn't deserve it then and he definitely doesn't deserve it now. He even went shopping for clothes! Adam hates shopping for anything. He has it bad for this cop and it just has me cautious. You heard how he talked about _Michael_ when we were shopping. He described him in such ethereal terms; you'd think this guy was an angel." Charlie explained her concerns with a sad look on her face.

"It'll all be okay Charlie. I promise. _If_ he does see this guy again and something similar happens, we'll just sick you and the God squad on him." Dorothy said and placed a kiss to Charlie's forehead.

Lucifer, who had been listening to everything from around the doorway, entered.

"Are you ladies ready?" he asked with courteous smile.

"Yes." They both replied.

After Dorothy paid with a generous tip, she praised, "Thank you so much Luke. You're work is amazing!"

"Do you have any business cards I could place in my office and give to friends?" Charlie asked

"The pleasure was all mine. You take care of my artwork and sure, give me a moment." Lucifer replied kindly.

He returned a moment later with a pile of cards and handed them to Charlie.

"Thanks dude. You rock! I'll probably be back soon to get one of my own!" Charlie promised.

"I'll be waiting." Lucifer replied enigmatically.

* * *

"No Gabe! I'm telling you they were talking about _our_ Michael!" Lucifer stated for the third time.

"How do you know?" Gabe questioned and put the lasagna in the oven.

"The redhead, Charlie, explained exactly what happened the same way Michael did and even said his name, the fact he was a cop, and that their friend's name was Adam." Lucifer exclaimed from the back porch – watching Growley run around like he'd never been outside before.

" _Okay_ , so say this is Mikey, what does that have to do with anything?" Gabe asked while cutting a tomato.

"Well, for starters, apparently Adam has it just as bad for Mikey as Mikey has for him." Lucifer started.

"Okay, so they're both inexplicably weird and fall too fast. What else?" Gabriel replied.

" _Anyways…_ Adam bought new clothes to impress Michael the next time he sees him and there was a huge story about how some asshole played Adam, broke his heart, and this Charlie girl and, I assume, Adam's brothers destroyed his life. The guy ended up moving to New Jersey and works at a Biggerson's." Lucifer answered with a smile. He loved when assholes got their just desserts.

"A Biggerson's? They didn't just destroy him, they sent this guy to a purgatory of grease, salt, and never-ending arrogant jackasses." Gabriel finished the salad and put it in the fridge. He continued, "Should we tell Mikey or should he find out on his own?"

"Well, if we tell him, he might be further put off of the idea of going to see him again. However, if we don't tell him, he still may not go see him and just wallow in self-pity. I just want Michael to be happy and Adam seems to do that for him." Lucifer answered – frustrated.

"Why Luci, I didn't know you cared so much!" Gabriel replied with a small chuckled.

Lucifer smacked Gabriel in the back of the head, "Shut up. What do you actually think we should tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Michael came into the kitchen with a bottle of wine.

"Uh..Hey Mikey, how was your day? Lasagna for dinner." Gabriel avoided Michaels question.

"It was fine. Elle said Jo got in a fight at school and I've had to work doubles for the past three days. Other than that, it was business as usual. Now answer my question."

"Why don't we all sit down for dinner first and I'll pour the wine." Lucifer suggested and retrieved three glasses while Michael set the table.

The three sat down and began to eat the delicious dinner and managed to eat in silence for five minutes before Michael's curiosity took over.

"So what are you two hiding from me?" Michael demanded rather than questioned.

"Nothing." Gabriel replied – shoving a huge bite of pasta into his mouth and averted Michael's gaze.

"Please Gabe, that is you lying-through-your-teeth move." Michael said.

"It is not!"

"It is so! In high school, when you decided it would be hilarious to wrap my car in cellophane the day of finals, you wouldn't look at me and kept shoving Mom's French toast in your mouth!" Michael debated.

A moment of silence passed before the three burst into boisterous and warm laughter.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Michael asked again, "What don't you want to tell me?"

"Luci, why don't you do the honors?" Gabriel suggested.

"Okay Gabby," Lucifer turned to Michael and continued, "I had a two women come in today and they knew Adam."

Michael's eyes shot up and stared hard at Lucifer. It'd had been nearly a week since Michael had accosted Adam at his house. The station has kept him continuously busy and he hasn't had time to think about, let alone talk to, Adam.

"And?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story," Gabriel added.

"I have time to listen," insisted Michael.

"Okay." Lucifer replied.

Lucifer told Michael everything Charlie had said earlier, not leaving a single detail out. He knew this may prevent Michael from ever venturing to talk to Adam, but his brother deserved to know.

"…and she said after that Dick moved to New Jersey and works at a Biggerson's." Lucifer finished retelling the story with a long sigh.

Michael took several long moments to digest all this information.

 _You're just the same as his "ex". He most definitely never wants to see you again. But he went shopping…for you, didn't he? He clearly was planning to at least see you again, right? If he_ does _want to see you again, then…_

"Mikey?" Gabriel pressed.

"Yes? I'm fine." Michael looked at both of his brothers with a wide smile.

Lucifer and Gabriel shared worried looks.

"Honestly, I'm fine." Michael stood up and gave his brothers hugs. "I appreciate you two telling me and you have no idea what it means to me."

Michael grabbed his jacket from behind his chair, "Thank you for dinner Gabriel. It was delicious as always," he pulled a bone from his jacket pocket and handed it to Lucifer.

"For Growley." He said with another smile. "I have to go. Thank you for dinner and please enjoy the rest of the wine."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait just a fucking second." Gabriel interrupted Michael's attempt of a hasty getaway.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Where the hell are you going?" Lucifer – more calmly than Gabriel – replied.

"I'm going to get some coffee," was Michael's only reply.

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Lucifer shouted towards the hallway.

"Stay safe Mikey!" Gabriel yelled from behind the fridge door.


	6. A Surprise Shift & An Unexpected Gift

Michael stepped out of his car and into the brisk air of the night. He had some work to finish and then he was able to get ready for the long night ahead. He leaned against the outside his car for a while trying to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

_You're about to make a fool of yourself is what you're about to do. You are an idiot and hopeless. No amount of explanation is going to make what you said okay. But, if he's willing to make the effort than so will I. He at least deserves that._

With a new vigor of determination coursing through him, Michael made his way to the diner. He stepped through the door with a familiar ring. He didn't see Adam right away but he was willing to wait. He slid into the same booth he and Adam shared when they first met. He placed a box to the left of him and took to looking at the city light in the dark early morning light.

"Welcome back Officer. What can I get you?" asked Eve with what sounded like a forced tone of professionalism.

"Uhm, just a coffee please," Michael ordered in a small voice.

"Sure." Eve walked away to fulfill the request and talk to the burly, bearded cook in the back.

Michael didn't recall seeing the employee before, but he remembered receiving a similar look from over the order bar.

He quickly averted the steely gaze and refocused on enjoying the city at early dawn.

_This is stupid. He was here once. What makes you think that he'll just be here because you want him to? Maybe you should just lea—_

"Hey Benny! Good to see you back in the swi-," Adam stopped when he saw Michael sitting there, "Swing of things. How was Louisiana?"

"Good, man. Real good. Andrea loved it." Benny flipped some pancakes for Adam and put some bacon on the griddle.

"That's great Benny! I told her she would!" Adam tried to sneak a glance at Michael from behind the order bar.

Benny whispered, "If you want him out, just say the word. It's been a while since I got to throw someone out on their ass."

"No!" Adam quickly replied, "I mean. It's okay. Tell me more about you trip."

* * *

When Michael heard Adam's voice, his stomach did that dramatic flip and he instantly tried to find him. He looked up quickly in the direction of the source but couldn't see him.

"Your coffee. Black, if I remember correctly. Is there anything else you need?" Eve asked and blocked Michael's view.

"Yes actually, can I have a bowl of oatmeal with a lot of brown sugar and some milk, please?"

"Sure officer." Eve walked away.

Michael looked past her and still couldn't see him.

_Okay Michael. You are losing it. Hearing voices and giving names and back stories to strangers. Yup, definitely losing it._

Someone clearing their throat pulled Michael from his running thoughts. He looked up and his jaw dropped. There stood Adam in a snug cream thermal, bright blue flannel that matched his eyes, and illegally tight black jeans. His heart began pounding against his chest and his own jeans became tight as well. He had to shift slightly to get more comfortable, the friction making his breath hitch. Another throat clearing and Michael was blushing furiously for blatantly checking Adam out…again.

"Adam," he breathed out, "How-how have you been?"

Adam reminded to thank Charlie again, and responded with a short, "Fine."

The two stared at each other for a few moments before Eve interrupted.

"Oatmeal with extra brown sugar and milk," she set the hot bowl before Michael, "And Adam, the usual, are you eating here…or?" she finished.

"I would very much like the opportunity to explain myself Adam. I-if you would like to?" Michael gestured to the opposite side of the booth.

Adam took the plate from Eve and let her get back to work, then sat down without a word.

Michael just stared because he hadn't really expected Adam to acquiesce so readily.

Adam put a piece of bacon in his mouth and then licked the grease from his fingers with a small pop. Michael shifted again and had to stifle a groan by biting down hard on his lip.

"Well?" Adam questioned with a raise of his eyebrows.

"As I said before, I would like to explain myself. I would first like to apologize for the way I reacted, the way I treated you for helping me, and for insulting you for no reason."

Adam just waited.

Michael cleared his throat and braced himself. "I'm unsure where to start."

_Okay. Here goes everything._

"Hello. My name is Michael Alexander Cohen. I'm twenty-eight. My birthday is on the eighth of November. I secretly love anything greasy or deep-fried. I've been a cop for six years. I have two brothers, both younger. Their names are Gabriel and Lucifer."

Noticing Adams eyebrows raise again, Michael clarified, "Yes that is his name. Our parents were religious and we were all named after archangels. We call him Luke or Luci."

Adam let out a small laugh at that that he couldn't contain. After all he did have Deanna, Cassie, and Samantha on his side.

Michael continued, "I was born and raised here in Lawrence. I recently lived in Detroit until about six months ago. That's when…when I, uhm…lost my dad."

Michael had started breathing heavily and tried hard to get it under control. He completely froze when he felt a hand on his. It was a small gesture but Michael felt instantly calm and his breathing slow down.

"He was, uhm, in a-a-a hit and run and was killed instantly," Michael took a few deep breaths and drank half of his still slightly hot coffee before continuing. "The _guy_ ," he started with such anger and disgust in his voice as he could muster, "is in prison for the next 20 years. "

Adam hasn't said a word and remained quiet because he knew Michael wasn't finished.

"These attacks…this isn't the first time they've happened. I lost my mother when I was nine in a similar way. We were on her way to get ice cream because I begged her for mint chocolate chip. I remember she kept trying to tell me that we would get some tomorrow after school, but I continue to plead that I needed it right then and there. We were hit head on by a drunk driver and I never saw her again. The last thing I remember about my mother is the sunset shining on her blonde hair and making it look like a halo on her head. About three months after, I began to have night terrors and panic attacks regularly. It wasn't until I was 13 that I got a handle on it. When my father died similarly, the nightmares returned as did the attacks. I hope you understand Adam, that I never expected these to come back with the force and aggressive nature that they have. I thought I had everything under control. I believed that these were behind me and that I was finally better. So, when you confronted me and stated, correctly, that I had had a panic attack. My first response was anger. I was angry for not being in control of myself, angry for the fact that my father was gone, angry that the one interesting and dangerously attractive guy I've met, in God knows how long, saw me like that."

Michael stopped abruptly at his accidental confession and Adams eyes grew, almost comically, wide if it weren't for the heat suddenly burning in them.

Michael recovered quickly and continued as though he hadn't just thoroughly embarrassed himself, "I again, apologize for treating you so harshly Adam. You warranted no such action from me and I hope you can eventually forgive me."

As Michael finished he handed over the slightly long and slender box he had brought with him.

Adam looked curiously between Michael and the box. He went to open it but was stopped by the warm sensation of Michael's hand on his.

"Please wait until I have left to open it. Adam, thank you for allowing me to explain myself and I hope to see you soon. If not, then I wish you all the luck and happiness I can." Michael stood up and casually placed money for their breakfasts as well as a generous tip for Eve.

"Goodbye Adam." Michael said with a poignant smile.

As soon as Adam heard the bell from the front door he ripped the top of the box off and gawked at the gift inside.

A red stethoscope lay innocently in the box. He took the tool out of the box and held it delicately in his hands. Adam stared, stunned at the elegant engraving on the metal of the instrument.

_Dr. Adam Winchester, M.D._

There was a small card underneath, written in neat cursive that read,

_"Dear Adam,_

_You will make a remarkable doctor. Forgive me for ever doubting that._

_\- Michael"_

Adam placed everything back in the box before putting it in Cas' office and sprinting out the door.

_Which way? Which fucking way?!_

Adam went left towards the parking lot, praying that Michael was still there. He thanked God when he saw Michael pacing back and forth, obviously worried about what just happened.

Adam decided it was time put him out of his evident misery the best way he knew how.

As he approached Michael, he heard low murmurs of "stupid", "too much", and "you're hopeless."

Without warning and any hesitation thrown out the widow, Adam pushed Michael against a car and finally claimed Michael's lips with a fervor he didn't know he possessed.

Michael froze when he felt Adam's lips on his.

_Is this really happening? Is he kissing you? He is. Well kiss back damn it!_

As soon as it had happened it was over and Michael was left wanting the warmth and hard body that Adam provided.

"I-I'm sorry Michael. I don't know wha-," Adam was quickly cut off by Michael's lips.

This time Michael kissed Adam with an all devouring hunger. Michael swept his tongue along Adam's bottom lip, quietly demanding entrance which Adam readily granted. Adam responded immediately and the two fought for dominance which Michael quickly won. Adam's mouth was warm and he tasted of bacon and maple syrup from breakfast. Michael passionately began mapping out the entirety of Adam's mouth with his tongue. Adam pulled Michael as close to him as possible and wrapped a hand in his soft, dark hair and tugged _hard._

A growl rumbled through Michael's chest and throat. Michael's hands slid down Adam's back and into the rear, rough denim pockets of Adam's remarkably tight jeans. He used his leverage and pulled Adam as close to him as he possibly could. Michael could feel Adam's rapid heartbeat against his own. Adam let out a small sigh and felt as though he was melting directly in Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a much shorter update but I thought you all deserved a little Adam/Michael interaction for making it through the the previous two chapters! I hope you enjoy and stay interested in the story because there's so much more coming up! :)
> 
> Shout out to my sister for always helping me and editing!
> 
> P.S. As always if there is anything or anyone you want to see, don't hesitate to let me know! I love any feedback and just really hope you all like the story!


	7. Second Dates & Hell's Gates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little marshmallows! Sorry it's been so long! I hate school and work and life. I have missed you and hope you missed me! I don't know how I feel about this chapter, so any thoughts or comments would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy and time between updates shouldn't be as long!
> 
> Shout out to my sister for helping me and to all who left kudos and commented. It was like Christmas!
> 
> Read and Enjoy! :)
> 
> Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease,
> 
> ~ Faye

"No! For the last time Gabriel. You will not come over and ruin this for me. It took long enough to get here." Michael exasperated over the phone for the last time.

"But!"

"No! It's just dinner at my place. I can't let you scare him off before I get that chance…again."

"You're being a real bag of dicks Mikey!" Though with a mouth full of food, it sounded more like, " _u bein a grill berg bur durcks_."

"I know. Unsurprisingly, I don't care right now. I'm trying to make it look like I actually live at my apartment. Also, don't talk with your mouth full of food."

"Maybe if you were ever home, it would look like that."

"Not now Gabby. I can't find my vacuum."

"Front closet, behind dad's coat."

Walking to the front closet, where Michael had looked at least five times, he found his vacuum.

"Gabriel Matthew Cohen. Did you break into my apartment?" Michael stated in his commanding big brother voice.

"I plead the fifth, Mikey."

"I swear to—"

"God, would you look at that! I have a costumer! Talk to you later Mikey! Use protection! Top drawer in your nightstand!"

* * *

"I wasn't even flirting with her Adam!" Charlie shouted into the speaker.

Pulling the phone away from his ear out of fear of becoming deaf, Adam replied, "But she was flirting with you?"

"Well…yeah. I guess."

"Then I can see why Dorothy punched her. While I think it was dramatic, it was definitely gallant."

"Hmm," Charlie paused, "Now that I think about, it was kind of hot."

"Yeah, I wish someone would fight for me like that." Adam replied a bit inhibited.

"How is the five-oh you are so very interested in?"

"Good actually. That's why I called you. I'm trying to figure out what to wear tonight."

"And what's tonight? You never tell me anything anymore!"

"I don't want to jinx anything. It's been a long time since anyone this good has come along."

"I know."

"However, we did kiss a few day ago."

"WHAT?!"

This time Adam was ready for her scream.

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

"It was…heavenly, really."

Adam could hear Charlie roll her eyes over the phone.

"It was great really. He offered to cook me dinner tonight. I haven't been this nervous since my MCAT."

"Shut up this instance! Adam Winchester! You are a sex symbol and a hot piece of ass! You could wear sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt and still be sexier than most people I know. Don't be such a girl dude."

"Thanks Charlie. Any suggestions as to what I should wear?"

"Yeah, give me a sec."

After instructing Adam, step-by-step what to piece together, Charlie had to go to work.

"Alright. Dean said to get him the good stuff. I don't know what that means."

"He wants the apple pie that Dorothy makes."

"He has a problem."

"I know. Well I'm walking in now, so call me tonight…or tomorrow morning. Depending on how well it goes." Charlie said solicitously.

"Thanks again Charlie. For everything."

"No problem. Later bitch!" She hung up.

Adam checked his phone to see how much time he had before he had to leave.

"Shit!" He had about fifteen minutes. Charlie's unexpected story took too long.

He ran to the bathroom to shower but stopped in the hallway by Dean.

"Hot date?" Dean asked in a tone Adam knew very well.

Knowing he'd be late if he hashed this out with Dean right now, Adam just ducked Dean's arm that was blocking him and dashed into the bathroom and locking it behind him.

He turned on the shower and while he waited for it to heat up, Dean began slamming on the door.

"Dammit Adam! I swear if you don't open this door, I'll break it down."

"Sorry Dean, I couldn't hear you over the shower." Adam shouted, "Did you need me to call Cas for you?"

Adam knew that he could always count on Cas to save him when Dean was being, well, Dean.

"Not gonna work this time Adam. I know you don't have your phone."

"You're right, I don't." Adam could hear Dean scoffing on the other side, "However, I do have yours."

Adam heard a high-pitched, "sonofabitch" and was then graced with an ever angrier Dean.

"I swear to God Adam. If you aren't out in five minutes, I'm breaking down the damn door."

"Okay. Good enough."

Adam was nearly done showering anyways. He finished washing his hair and threw a towel around himself before preparing to open the door and flee to his room.

He opened the door as slowly as he could and looked left and right for Dean. With no sign he ran to his room, his wet feet slapping against the hardwood floor. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his brother in his doorway.

"If you want your phone in one piece Dean, I suggest you move."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I have about three minutes to get dressed and on the road for my date. You are in the way. What _wouldn't_ I dare do?" Adam spoke in a grave tone he didn't know he was capable of.

Dean moved out of the way slowly.

"Your phone is in your left pocket by the way. Cas needs you at the diner for something." Adam stated before he shut the door to get ready.

"Don't think this is over Adam Winchester!" Dean shouted before he stomped his way out of the house.

Adam just laughed and finished getting ready.

* * *

_Okay meatballs in the oven. Water is almost boiling. Wine cooling in the fridge. And you have._

"Shit," he only had ten minutes and the kitchen was still a mess from preparing dinner.

He showered quickly and dressed in a snug light grey t-shirt and comfortable jeans.

He just finished cleaning up the mess in the kitchen when a knock at the door made him jump.

Michael's heart was racing by the time he reached the door. He didn't realize how nervous he was because he had been so focused on cleaning and making something he hoped Adam would enjoyed.

He opened the door greeted Adam with a breathless, "Hey."

"Hi Michael." Adam responded awkwardly, equal parts of him wanting to kiss Michael hello and have Michael kiss him hello.

He didn't need to want any longer as his was pulled towards Michael is a warm, inviting kiss.

Michael pulled away, a bit breathless. "Please come in, Adam."

Adam walked through the threshold and was immediately greeted with the smell of rosemary, thyme, and lemon.

"Smells great," He said.

Michael flashed Adam with a genuine, bright smile. "Thanks Adam. I hope you enjoy pasta. I was unsure as to what you would want. It isn't bacon and pancakes."

Adam laughed warmly and said, "I'm sure it'll be great."

Michael nodded. "Feel free to have a look around and make yourself at home. I'll be in the kitchen just down the hall. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Adam replied and moved to the living room.

* * *

_Okay Michael. He's here. He kissed you back. He looks amazing. It'll go wonderfully._

* * *

_Okay Adam. You're here. He kissed you hello. He looks amazing. It'll go great._

Adam looked around Michael's living room and was surprised to see childhood pictures on his bookshelves. He saw three young boys and two loving parents. Michael, he could easily tell, was on the ground, holding his mother's leg, smiling. Gabriel, the youngest, he remembered, was still a baby in their mother's arms, crying. Lucifer was on his dad's shoulders pull the glasses off of his face. Adam laughed quietly to himself over the unusual family portrait.

"Picnic after Gabriel was baptized." Michael interrupted Adam's thoughts and handed him a glass of red wine.

"Sorry." Adam looked deep into his glass rather than look at Michael.

"Don't be. It's a great memory for me. Luke got mad because he couldn't get ice cream until he finished his sandwich and Gabe kept crying because we didn't know he was having a reaction to the oil he was anointed with. Speaks a lot to his character now, actually." Michael finished with an honest laugh.

"Reminds me of when my parents tried to take us fishing early one morning. Dean was angry because he wanted to bait the hook himself but our dad would always do it for him. Sam just read the whole time, no matter how much my dad tried to get him to join. I spent time the day picking up seashells with my mom and got a sharp piece of shell cut my foot. My mom took care of it so quickly, I barely saw any blood."

"Seems like a lifetime ago." Michael said in regards to both memories.

"It does." Adam responded with a small smile.

A few moments of silence passed while both men recalled fond memories.

"Are you hungry?" Michael asked.

"Starving." Adam replied quickly.

Michael took Adam's hand and led him to the dining room where a small table was set up with small lit candles and yellow tulips.

Michael pulled the chair out for Adam, and smiled as Adam drank in the sight of the table.

"You didn't have to do all this Michael."

When Adam was seated Michael leaned down and whispered huskily in Adam's left ear, "Yes I did."

Adam shivered slightly and grabbed his glass of wine to take a large gulp.

Michael laughed inside and went to plate dinner.

"I hope that you like spaghetti and meatballs."

Adam smiled, "You know what they say. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Not to brag, but I think, I'll capture it with this."

Adam took a bite and seeing Michael's anticipating look, made an outrageous moan at how delicious it was.

Michael took large drink of wine after that.

The conversation flowed easily and

"Thank you for coming tonight."

"My pleasure. This was really nice."

"Thank you." Michael beamed.

Adam smiled again at that and began to clear the table.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Michael commanded and instead grabbed Adam's hand, the empty glasses, and the bottle of wine to and brought all three into the living room.

Adam sat down on Michael's couch while Michael lit a fire.

_I found you Ms. New Booty._

Adam started laughing uncontrollably.

Blushing, Michael said, "Gabriel must've gotten a hold of my phone."

_Get it together and bring it back to me…_

"I'll just be a moment."

Michael picked up his phone quickly in order to shut the damn thing up.

"Gabriel I swear. If you're outside, I'm not letting you in."

"Just shut up and listen. I only just found this out and you need to know." Gabriel said seriously.

"Okay what is-,"

"SHIT!" Michael heard Adam shout.

"Gabe I have to call you back."

"Wait!" Gabriel went to say but Michael had already hung up.

Michael ran into the living room to find Adam trying to clean up his spilled wine. Adam stood up immediately and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry. It slipped out of my hand."

"It's okay."

Michael ran to get a towel and then got down on his hands and knees to clean up the mess.

Adam whistled at the sight.

Michael laughed, "Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so." Adam smiled.

Michael couldn't hold it in any longer. He turned around and pulled Adam towards him by his belt. The weight of Adam pressed against him made him instantly hard. Adam ran his fingers through Michael's hair and pulled his face toward him. They're lips pressed together relentlessly. Michael ran his hands over Adam's back and pulled him closer as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Adam gave a slight moan at the way Michael's tongue massaged his own. Michael's ministrations only grew in passion as Adam slid his hands underneath Michael's t-shirt and up his warm back. Michael broke the kiss in order to push Adam on the couch. Michael placed both legs on either side of Adam and straddled him. This time Adam brought Michael's face toward his. Adam's hands found Michael's shirt again, this time with the intention of ridding Michael of it. Getting the hint Michael ripped his shirt off and threw it in the corner of the room. Michael's hands went to work on the buttons of Adam's flannel as he moved to kiss Adam's jawline, nipping and biting along the way. Adam sat back enjoying the attention from Michael. Michael moved to his neck and latching on to bite at a sensitive spot on Adam's neck. Adam moaned loudly when Michael bit his neck.

_When did my shirt come off?_

Michael ran his hands down Adam's chest never once giving up having his lips on Adam.

He trailed his tongue up Adam's neck to his ear and whispered roughly, "You smell divine." He bit Adam's ear and moved to the other, "You taste even better."

With a renewed vigor Michael kissed him again and ground his hips against Adam's.

Adam moved his hands to grip Michael's hips and brought them down to grind against his own.

Both men moaned and Michael moved to the Adam's belt. He unbuckled it and ripped it away from Adam's jeans.

There was a knock at the door.

Michael moved his hands to the button of Adam's jeans.

Another, harder knock.

Michael pulled away and leaned he forehead against Adam's, both men breathing heavily.

"My little brother is the bane of my existence," Michael muttered against Adam's lips.

Another knock. Adam started laughing.

Michael looked into Adam's eyes and imagined that he mirrored the amount of lust and desire lingering in them.

"I'm going to kill Gabriel. I swear," he continued, "Give me a minute?"

Adam nodded.

Foregoing putting his shirt back on because he was sending his brother away, Michael went straight to his front door.

"You've gone too far this time Gabe. I'm going to –," Michael stood stock still in sheer shock at who his uninvited guest was.

The voice on the other side of the threshold simply said, "Hello darling."


	8. A Nonstop Night & An Adorable Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was a lot of fun for me to write. A lot is going to be happening in the next few chapters so I hope you are all excited! Thank you so so much for sticking with me and supporting me thus far! This is one of my favorite things to do and all of the comments, kudos, and bookmarks make it so much more fun! I love you my little marshmallows!
> 
> Shout out to my sister who, even though was thoroughly exhausted, helped me edit this chapter! Also, a special thanks to users bela, Storm89, and Tazael for their lovely comments! Lastly, an extra special thanks to tumblr user lifeisdarkandbeautiful for their kind, amazing, supermegafoxyawesomehot words and thoughts! It made my week!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease,  
> ~ Faye

"What…what the _hell_ are you doing here?" Michael demanded.

"Well that's certainly one way of greeting me, aside from being half naked," the other voice spoke smoothly.

Michael realized he was still half dressed and blushed a little remembered what he was just doing with Adam.

"Adam," he whispered.

"No, darling. My name is Balthazar. We were lovers for a while." Balthazar said smoothly while he drank in the sight of Michael's state of undress.

"I know who you are. Again, why are you here? How do you even know where I live?"

"I came to talk and working for the FBI has its perks."

"Of course it does. Listen, I don't want to talk to you. Last time I…I saw you. I said I never wanted to see you again. I believed you understood."

"I did understand. I just didn't listen."

"You never did. Now, if you'll excuse me," Michael began to close the door but was stop by a foot in between.

"Now Mikey, I –,"

"Do not call me that. Don't ever call me that!" Michael shouted.

"Michael, is everything ok?" Adam asked from the hallway.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Michael responded with a reassuring smile.

Adam nodded and walked back into the living room.

"Well, well, well. It seems I've interrupted."

"Very much so. Now, as you can see, I'm _very_ busy. So thanks for stopping by. Good talk." Michael went to close the door again.

"Ah, darling. I see. I just wanted to let you that I'm here on a _very_ complicated case. I'll be here for a while and will be seeing you around the station. I thought I'd give you a little heads up." Balthazar's smooth, nearly sultry, British accent accentuated every word perfectly. It was impossible for Michael not to recognize the hungry look on Balthazar's face.

"Okay. Well I work different hours now, so you won't be seeing me as much as you think."

"We'll see about that."

"Goodbye." Michael shut the door with more force than he wanted to.

Michael leaned his forehead against the door and took a deep breath.

_Six months. Six fucking months. What in God's name does he think he's doing here?_

Adam apprehensively approached Michael and placed his hand on his shoulder. He asked slowly, "Is everything okay Michael?"

Michael took another breath, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Who was at the door?"

Michael looked from the door and back to Adam, "No one important."

"It sounded like someone important," Adam said before he even knew what had come out of his mouth.

Michael glowered at Adam.

"Sorry," Adam averted his eyes and looked at his shoes, "Maybe I should go."

"No!" Michael exclaimed, "I mean only if you really want to go. I won't stop you, but please don't let Balthazar ruin tonight." Michael stopped when he heard that name slip through his lips.

"Balthazar? That's quite a mouthful for a first name."

"Yeah, it's not the only thing he's full of." Michael mumbled.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet." Michael said seriously with venom, not directed at Adam, laced through.

Adam's eyes grew wide and he blatantly stared at Michael.

_Shit. You really know how to conduct yourself Michael. This is going great._

Michael laughed to himself and Adam's look grew confused.

"This is great. Just great," Michael began to pace back and forth, "Two minutes. He was here for two goddamn minutes and he's managed to ruin this relationship already. I mean, I probably would have done that all by myself. I didn't need that asshole's help. I ju—." Michael was stopped by two hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see Adam smiling at him and now it was Michael's turn to look confused.

Adams hand ran up to hold Michael's neck. He pressed his lips against the soft curves of Michael's. Michael placed his hands on Adam's hip and pulled him closer. Michael didn't know what was going through Adam's head but he wasn't going to back away from this. Unfortunately, Adam did.

"Relationship?" Adam asked with a small laugh.

Michael leaned his forehead against Adam's, a bit breathlessly, he said, "Yeah. Sorry. I understand if y—."

He was caught off with another powerful kiss from Adam. Michael pushed Adam against the door. There'd be time for talking later. Michael kissed Adam's jaw, neck, and moved to his shoulder and down his chest. He nipped, licked, and kissed Adam's nipples when he found how sensitive they were and how he could elicit the most delicious moans and gasps from him. Michael dropped gently to his knees and ran his hands up and down Adam's sides, while kissing down his chest.

Michael's finger deftly began to work Adam's jeans open when Adam's phone began blaring Carry on My Wayward Son so loudly that Michael jumped back.

"Shit!" Adam shouted. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket as Michael started laughing on the floor.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Adam! Thank God! JESS IS HAVING CONTRACTIONS! I'm stuck in court for another forty minutes and can't get out. I tried to get a hold of Dean but he text me that something happened at the diner. Can you take her to the hospital?" Sam said in one quick blur.

"Oh my God! Yeah! Jesus, yeah I'm going now." Adam quickly responded and started to pick his clothes up off the floor.

Sam heard warm laughter stop on the other end of the line, "Shit! Adam, I forgot about your date."

Adam chuckled, "It's fine Sam. I'm leaving now. Is she okay? When did she start?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. She was unreasonably calm. _She_ told _me_ to relax and that she'd see me soon. I don't know how she does that." Sam laughed a bit hysterically, "Okay. I've got to go. I'll see you at the hospital. Thanks Adam!"

"No problem. I'll see you at the hospital."

The two brothers hung up and Adam looked at Michael who had somehow managed to get fully dressed without Adam noticing.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Better than okay," Adam said a little absentmindedly as he search for his keys, "I'm about to be an uncle!" he said with a wide and bright smile.

Michael ran to hug Adam and kiss him chastely on the lips.

"Congratulations Adam."

"Thanks. Unfortunately, I have to go. Everyone is tied up and Jess is stuck at her house. I have to take her to the hospital."

"You shouldn't be driving, let alone the mother of your brother's child," Michael grabbed his keys, wallet, and badge, "My cruiser is downstairs. I'll drive and we'll get there in no time."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be okay."

"Yes, I do. I want to make sure you're safe."

Adam's eyes softened a t Michael's statment and blushed, but his smile never wavered.

"What are we waiting for then?"

Michael grabbed Adam's hand and the two of them left the apartment.

"I'll even turn on the sirens," Michael stated and winked at Adam.

* * *

"Okay Jess, just breathe. Deep breaths. Stay calm. We're almost there." Adam said quickly as he put her on speaker so he could keep Sam updated.

"Adam. I think you should take some deep breaths. I'm fine. I just hate cleaning up this mess on my kitchen floor."

"Jess! Only you would be cleaning during a time like this, I swear! Knock it off!"

Jess started laughing, "Aren't you supposed to be on a date right now, anyways?"

"Uh yeah. Still am actually. I thought a hospital and a birth would be very romantic."

Michael laughed quietly at the playful banter between the two.

"He sure is a lucky guy. You know how to win them over Adam. When do I get to meet your boyfriend?"

Out if the corner of his eye Adam saw Michael's genuinely proud, smile and flushed face.

"Now actually. We're here. I'm coming in to get you."

Michael parked the car and ran up the steps with Adam to the slightly large house surrounded by a white picket fence.

Without knocking Adam walked into the house and held the door open for Michael to come in.

Adam placed his hand on Michael's lower back and called out for Jess.

"Adam Winchester," Jess walked out of the kitchen and towards the two men with a look of determination, "You don't even knock anymore? I know, for a fact, that you were raised better than that! If not by your parents, then by Cas!" She poked Adam in the chest to finalize her point.

She then took a deep breath and turned to Michael, "Hi. I'm Jess, you must be Michael," she put her hand out which Michael took with only a slight hesitation because this woman was supposed to be in labor. However she stood with as much poise as anyone could.

"Hello Jess. It's wonderful to meet you, no matter the current circumstance. Shall we get you and your child to the hospital now?" Michael suggested with a warm smile.

"My, my. Don't let this one go Adam," she ruffled his hair and laughed when Adam's cheeks grew red.

She turned to Michael again, "Yes, let's go and thank you for doing this."

"It's no trouble at all."

Michael and Adam helped Jess into the back of the car and Adam started laughing because they were putting a woman in labor in the back of a police car.

Michael turned on the sirens and sped down the highway towards the hospital.

* * *

Adam knew a lot of the doctors and nurse because of his volunteer work at the hospital's burn unit and Michael flashed his badge the moment they entered, so they got Jess admitted and into the Labor & Delivery Ward quickly.

"Hey Sam! She's great! She's about six centimeters right now and is no doubt telling Michael embarrassing stories about me. I don't know how she's so composed right now."

"I don't know how either, I don't think I ever will, but that's great! I'm on my way now. I should be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll meet you out here and then take you up. Did you ever get a hold of Dean?"

"He text me and said that he and Cas would be there as soon as they can."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"He just said, 'Don't worry about it. Just get my friggin' niece into the world.'"

Adam started laughing.

"I'm getting off the exit now. See you soon."

"Alright. Bye"

Adam hung up and text Dean and Cas that Jess was six centimeters already, and that if they wanted to be a part of this special day, they should hurry up and get to the hospital.

Just after he sent it, Adam looked up to see his giant brother barreling across the parking lot. He really did look like a moose sometimes.

Sam hugged Adam and thanked him for getting Jess here safely.

"Don't thank me. Thank Michael." Adam and Sam started walking towards the elevators. He was surprised Sam didn't the stairs ten at a time – from the jittery way Sam was hopping from foot to foot.

Adam put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "It's going to be alright. Jess is surprisingly strong. Always has been. Your daughter will be too."

Sam smiled brightly and gathered himself together. If Jess could be strong, he could too.

They reached the room and Sam ran and gathered Jess into his arms and held her tightly.

Adam could see the unwavering love the two had for each other and longed for the day he would see that look directed at him.

He was shocked out of his thoughts when Michael's hand wrapped snugly around his. Adam looked at Michael and saw nothing but pure adoration in them. He gave Michael's hand a slight squeeze.

"Why don't we give them some time?" Michael suggested.

Adam nodded.

Sam stopped Michael before they exited and gave him a hug. Michael's arms hung outward but the sudden onslaught, but eventually patted Sam's back twice.

"Thank you for getting them both here safely."

"No problem. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Sam's contagious smile grew wider and he went back to Jess.

"Don't forget what I said Michael!" Jess shouted from her hospital bed.

Michael laughed, "I never will."

Michael and Adam left the room and made it about ten steps before Adam's nervous curiosity got the better of him.

"What did she tell you?" Adam groaned.

"Nothing." Michael said evasively, "I didn't know you volunteered at the burn unit here."

Adam stopped walking and a look of complete solemnity covered his face.

"It isn't something I like to advertise. I don't do it for recognition. I don't know why Jess told you that."

"She didn't. I don't believe Jess is the type to breach your privacy. However, the nurses and doctors here think very highly of you Adam."

Adam's cheeks turned bright red no matter how hard he willed them not to.

"I didn't know they thought of me like that."

"Well you do now and I agree with them. You continue to surprise me Adam."

Adam smiled through another blush creeping its way to his face.

Adam phone alerted him and he checked his messages. Dean and Cas were getting off the exit.

"Dean and Cas are almost here. Do you want to wait with Sam and Jess or come with me?" Adam asked.

_Maybe he doesn't want to be here Adam. Maybe a second date is a little early to meet the family._

"Shit. Did you want to leave? You don't have to stay. Sorry for dragging you into this." Adam scratched the back of his neck.

"You didn't drag me Adam. I went voluntarily and happily. I would like to stay, if you want me to."

"Of course. It's just that…Dean…is a lot to handle sometimes. He's very…protective."

"I can understand that. I know what it's like as the oldest brother."

"Yeah, something like that." Adam's phone rang before Michael had a chance to question what he meant.

"Yeah, we're coming." Adam hung up.

"Brace yourself." He whispered as Michael was presented with a gaze he recognized and one he didn't.

"Is everything okay?" They dark-haired man, Cas, Michael remembered, asked.

"Yeah everything is going great. Sam's with her now. We thought we'd give them some time together."

"We?" The other man, Dean, Michael knew by process of elimination, asked.

"Yes. We. Cas, Dean, this is Michael, my…" Adam's stern voice dwindle into uncertainty.

"Boyfriend," Michael assured and held out his hand to Cas first, simply because he knew the man would accept it.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Cas shook his hand.

"You as well." Cas responded.

Michael held his hand towards Dean and held the man's steely gaze with one of his own.

Dean briefly shook his hand once.

An awkward silence grew between the four before Adam broke it.

"So what happened at the diner?"

Cas and Dean looked to each other with matching looks of exhaustion and frustration and a slight hint of sadness.

"Someone set it on fire…the ceiling to be exact."

All but Michael grew stony.

"Then this British dick from the F.B.I. had the nerve to ask if Cas did it himself." Dean's tone laced with malice and spared a glance towards Michael.

"Special Agent Roche?" Michael questioned.

"Yes. How did you know?" Cas asked skeptically.

"He's an old acquaintance. I worked with him in Chicago a while back. You assumption is correct in that he is one hundred percent a dick."

Dean smirked slightly at Michael abruptness.

"However, I assure you that he is a qualified investigator and merely was asking out of protocol."

"Yeah whatever, he was still a piece of work." Dean said, challenging Michael to question him.

Adam broke the standoff and suggested they go see Jess.

Excitement bubbled again in everyone at the prospect of the new baby about to become a part of their family.

Jess brightened even more when Dean and Cas walked in.

Cas went to hug her and Dean ruffled her hair, "How you hangin' in there kiddo?"

"Dean if I wasn't about to bring my daughter into the world, you'd be on the ground so fast right now."

"Okay waddles," Dean joked and hugged Jess with sincerity.

Cas and Jess started talking animatedly about whether or not the baby girl would look more like Sam or Jess.

Dean, Sam, and Adam were talking about finishing the nursery tomorrow. They had been working on it for the past few weeks and only the furniture was left to be put together.

"Adam," Jess interrupted, "Where's the ice machine?"

"Around the corner. Do you need some more?"

Jess nodded, "That'd be great."

"I can go get them," Michael offered.

Adam and Sam simultaneously thanked Michael as he walked out of the room. Dean just glared at him.

"I didn't know it was normal to bring strangers to our niece's birth," Dean commented with a snarky tone.

"Hey, look, he got my wife and child and our brother here safely. He didn't have to do that Dean," Sam commented.

Adam stared angrily at Dean, "I can't believe you. I don't understand why you alw—," Adam stopped when Michael came back in with the ice chips.

"Thank you Michael," Jess smiled at him.

"No problem. Anything I can do to help," Michael smiled.

Dean scoffed. If Michael noticed, he didn't show it.

Adam noticed Michael standing awkwardly in the doorway. He excused himself from his family for a minute.

"Hey you." Michael said when Adam approached.

"Hey yourself. Thanks again for helping us and for being here."

"It's my pleasure" Michael smiled at Adam.

"Sorry our date got, uh…interrupted." Adam blushed and shuffled his feet.

Michael laughed. "There will be more."

Adam's blushed deepened and so did Michael's laughter.

The doctor walked into the room and announced that it was time.

"Only one is allowed in the delivery room. The rest of you will have to remain in the waiting room."

"Sam," Jess said excitedly, "We're about to meet our daughter."

"Okay, let's get ready," the doctor said as he ushered the other four men out of the room.

* * *

The four of them walked towards the lobby together. They agreed to meet back in the waiting room in an hour.

Cas and Dean went to make calls about the diner, which left Adam and Michael alone once again.

Knowing they would be waiting for a while, an idea struck Adam.

"Come with me. I want you to meet someone."

Adam led Michael through a winding maze of hallways. He quickly talked to a nurse he called Tessa and continued into a room. Michael smiled as he saw the entire room covered in princess decorations made of pink, purple, yellow, and so much glitter.

Adam called out, "Annie?"

A small girl was hiding underneath blankets on a hospital bed.

"Michael do you see Annie?"

Michael, playing along, said, "No, I don't. Maybe she's in the closet." Michael checked and heard giggling underneath the blankets.

"Oh no! I guess she left me." Adam flopped down on bed slightly on top of the girl.

"Adam! Adam! I'm right here!" Annie shouted.

"Oh there you are! Why were you hiding?" Adam pulled the blanket off of her.

Slightly taken aback, Michael saw severe burns along the side of the girl's face and schooled his expression so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Who's the narc?" she asked and put on a tiara to match her princess dress she was wearing.

Michael and Adam laughed at the girl's choice of words.

"First off, you need to stop watching t.v. Secondly, this is my very special friend, Michael."

Michael got down on one knee and gesture dramatically.

"Your highness, it's an honor to meet you." Michael held his hand out which Annie quickly took. He kissed it quickly.

"I like him Adam. He can be a knight in my court like you!"

The two men laughed.

Adam looked at Michael, "I like him too Annie."

The three of them played a quick game of _Go Fish,_ which Annie won, before the two had to leave.

Michael and Adam bowed toward Annie and left with a resounding noise of giggling from Annie.

They rushed quickly back towards the waiting room and met up with Dean and Cas.

Sam showed up about ten minutes later with watery eyes and a wide smile.

"She's perfect." He said breathlessly, "Do you want to meet your niece?"

Dean, Sam, Cas, and Adam began to walk and Michael held back.

Adam grabbed Michael's hand despite his protests.

"You've already come this far, might as well see it through." Adam whispered.

They entered the nursery and walked back towards Jess' room.

Jess was holding a small bundle in her arms and humming lowly; her smiling never fading.

Sam picked up their daughter and introduced her to her family.

"Guys, this is our daughter," he started.

"Mary Winchester." Jess finished.


	9. Revelations & Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, gentlemen, and all other variations thereupon! Hello! I'm so sorry that it's been an upwards of approximately forever since I updated and for that, I sincerely apologize. Since the last update I've had finals, term papers (more like novels), vacation, work, and no internet for three days. (I now know what hell is like.) Also, I had a MAJOR case of writer's block. I know it seems like a cop out, but it happens to the best of us. So, needless to say, this chapter was a bit of a hassle to write. However, it is a longer update. So does that make you happy for having to wait? Future updates should come along faster. I'm already well into the next chapter. We may even earn that M rating...very soon! :)
> 
> Shout-out, as always, goes out to my sister for always being the Tink to my Peter Pan.
> 
> I also want to dedicate this chapter to my lovely friend and fellow tumblr user lifeisdarkandbeautiful because she is an awesome human being!
> 
> Phew! Okay, so read and enjoy! This is all for you!

“I don’t understand.”

Michael had been sitting in front of Captain Mills for twenty minutes and was listening to her describe what he has to do.

“You’ll be working directly with the F.B.I. for the duration of their investigation here. Agent Roche asked for you specifically. He said something about working together before.”

“Yes ma’am. We worked together in Chicago before I moved back home.”

"Great! Then I should hope that this will go smoothly.”

“Captain, with all due respect, wouldn’t one of the detectives or higher officers be a better fit on this case?”

Michael was hoping, praying that she would agree.

“Normally, I’d be inclined to agree.”

Michael held his breath.

“However, they are “in charge” while they’re here,” Jody gritted her teeth, “so unfortunately my hands are tied. Is there any reason you feel that you won’t be able to work properly or would feel uncomfortable working with them?”

Michael knew if he said yes then Jody would work her hardest to get him off the case, but he couldn’t give Balthazar the satisfaction of knowing he got to him. Not again.

“Not at all. Thank you Captain. I’ll do my best.”

Michael rose and shook her hand.

“I know you will Michael. Come to me if there are any problems. These agents like to think the sun shines out of their asses.”

Michael let out a small laugh as he reached the door.

“Yeah they do.”

Michael knew that better than most.

* * *

 

“I don’t understand.”

Adam had been listening to Dean ramble on and on about how he doesn’t think Adam is staying focused on school.

“I am focused Dean. I have straight A’s and I’m at the top of my class. I have two classes to finish and it’s near the end of the semester.”

“Right, exactly and I’m saying don’t lose that focus Adam. You’re almost done. There’s no need for…distractions.”

Adam gritted his teeth and fought hard to reign in his anger.

“You mean there’s no need for Michael.”

Dean’s silence confirmed that Adam was right. Adam was at the end of his rope.

“I don’t understand why you don’t like him Dean! He’s nice, caring, and he actually likes me. He helped make sure Jess and Mary got to the hospital safely. He didn’t have to do that. Why can’t I just live my life? Why can’t you just let me be happy?” Adam finished with a shout, his emotions running too high.

“Because I don’t want to see you break again, Adam!” Dean shouted back.

A moment of silence passed between the two brothers.

“What?” Adam whispered barely loud enough for Dean to hear.

“Just forget it.”

“No, what did you say? What did you mean?”

Dean sighed loudly, as a sign of defeat, “The last time I heard you say things like that, or act the way that you have been, was with that asshole. Then a month later, he told you that you were worthless. And what’s worse is that you _believed_ him. He broke you Adam. You believed him and believed in what he said. I won’t stand by and see that look on your face ever again.”

Adam’s mind tried to catch up with everything Dean had let out. He never thought of how his own stupid actions affected his family. He could only think of one response at a time.

“What look?”

Dean looked straight at Adam.

“The look of complete devastation. A belief of worthlessness. You were completely void of any emotion Adam. You were practically dead.”

Adam recoiled at Dean’s admission.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this before?”

“I did! I…I tried. _We_ tried.” Dean sighed and walked towards Adam, “You just didn’t hear any of it. You have never been and never will be worthless Adam. You’re a Winchester. We had bad luck and shitty times…then worse luck and even shittier times, but never have we been worthless.”

Adam hugged Dean tightly, nearly cutting off his oxygen supply, and blinked away the tears gathering behind his eyes.

“Thanks Dean. Who knew you cared so much?” Adam joked to lighten how serious their conversation had become.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up waterworks.”

“I understand you mean well, please, can you just give Michael a chance?”

Dean groaned loudly.

“Fine, Jesus, invited him to the cookout. If he manages to survive that hell, then he has my approval.”

Adam smiled brightly at Dean’s acceptance, but it quickly died when he realized who might be there.

“Who all is coming?”

Dean’s smug smile came out when he noticed Adam’s hesitation.

“Oh just the usual crowd.”

“Meaning…?”

“Ellen and Jo. Bobby and Jody. Benny, Andrea, and Lizzie. Gadreel, that new guy from Sam’s work that he is joined at the hip with, and a couple of people from the shop and diner.”

Adam let out a breath.

_Okay. You can do this. It’s just your entire family and friends meeting a new boyfriend. Yeah. Totally easy._

“Okay. I’ll ask him.”

Dean started laughing and mumbling under his breath as he walked away.

Adam thought he heard something along the lines of, “It’s your funeral man.”

* * *

 

Michael walked into the conference room of the station and all conversations stopped. A dozen agents turned to look at him.

“Ah great! I see your _lovely_ captain spoke to you. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Officer Cohen. He’ll be working closely on this case as our local liaison and I expect you all to be on your very best behavior.”

There were slight murmurs and nods of acceptance and welcoming.

“Very well. You all have your assignments. Go out and don’t come back…”

“Without results.” Grumbled the team in response.

Michael managed to suppress his amusement at the childish behavior.

The room cleared out quickly and only Balthazar and Michael remained.

“Well, I guess you were wrong darling.”

“About?” Michael kept his tone neutral as he walked towards the case files.

“Working together,” Balthazar gazed at Michael hungrily as if he was ready to devour him whole, “Shall I _debrief_ you about the case?”

Balthazar move to lay a hand on Michael’s shoulder which Michael quickly intercepted.

“Don’t touch me. You called me away from _my_ work to help you with _yours_. Nothing else.”

“Always quick with your reflexes. I did _so_ admire that in the bedroom.” Balthazar whispered close to Michael’s ear.

Michael gripped the table so hard he thought it would break beneath his hands.

_Don’t let him get to you. He wants you to react. He wants you to_ care.

Michael released a small breath and responded in a professional tone.

“So Agent Roche, what’s the case you requested me on?”

“So that’s how you want to play. Alright darling, I’ll play along.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes at Michael’s stoic, professional behavior.

“Okay, there have been a series of arsons across the tri-state area and have been occurring rapidly around this charming little town of yours.”

“Okay…”

“The most recent one was a little diner, called The Roadhouse, on Haskell owned by a,” Balthazar opened the file on the desk, “Castiel Milton. What bloody sort of name is Castiel?”

Michael had to laugh at the irony.

“What?” Balthazar asked with a light smile and faux ignorance.

Michael smiled back before he remembered where he was and cleared his throat. It was easy to fall into Balthazar’s charming web, whether one wanted to or not.

“The owner is a very good person. He didn’t do this.”

“Anyone with eyes could see that. Do you think anyone else in the family would have done it?”

“No,” Michael said definitively, “Not at all.”

“Hmm…alright. Well let’s get to work then.”

Michael and Balthazar worked all through the morning and early into the afternoon. The two kept working through dead ends, leads, and evidence from the twenty-four cases occurring over the past six months. If there was one thing he and Balthazar were consistently good at, it was their jobs. All of the cases used an accelerant which left behind an unnatural sticky black soot. Other than that specific characteristic, there was no other trace evidence.

“This is impossible,” Michael broke the studious silence between the two, “Whoever this is…they’re smart, efficient, and merciless. We’re lucky that the diner is only partly destroyed. Perhaps they will try to finish the job and we could catch them.”

“Doesn’t seem the type to return to the scene, although they don’t seem the type to leave a job unfinished either.”

“I want UCs in and around the diner. If they even get a hint of the law, they’ll run. I think the diner is our best bet.”

“Alright _darlin_ g,” Balthazar looked at Michael appreciatively, that same hungry gaze in his eyes, “I’ll get right on it.”

“Okay,” Michael stared directly back at Balthazar challenging him.

A phone ringing interrupted the staring contest.

Michael answered quickly without looking to see who it was first.

“No I don’t care if it tastes like cherries Gabriel, I’m not eating it! He-hello? Mikey?”

Michael smiled fondly at what was most likely an outrageous conversation between his brothers.

“Yes, Luke. I’m at work. What is it?”

“Gabriel finally did it.”

“Got arrested for public urination?”

Balthazar’s eyes shot up, “Who did?”

Lucifer’s laughter died when he heard the voice come through the other line.

Michael inwardly berated himself for not taking the call elsewhere.

“Michael. Please tell me that is not who I think it is.”

“I can-,” Michael started.

“ _Please_ tell me,” Lucifer gritted out, “that is not who I _fucking_ think it is.”

“It is. I can’t explain it all right now. I’ll be by the house after work.”

“Michael Alexa-!”

Michael hung up the phone rather than face his brother’s wrath at the moment.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything,” Balthazar managed to say with a slight amount of remorse.

“You didn’t, they would have had to fi-,” Michael’s phone interrupted them again.

Michael groaned and left the room to answer who –most likely his rage induced brother – was calling him.

He answered without looking at the caller I.D. once more.

“Look, before you even start, I didn’t know he was here until it was too late. I’m being forced to work with him and it’s strictly professional…I’m making sure of that, but his number one character flaw was always his damn persistence.”

“Uhm…who are we talking about exactly?” There was a slightly uncomfortable chuckle that followed.

Michael rubbed two fingers on the bridge of his nose because there was no way this day could get any worse.

His voice softened and he hoped he could avert this topic with Adam for a while, “Hey Adam. I’m sorry about that. I thought you were my brother and I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh, okay,” Adam voice drifted off a bit and Michael sighed away from the phone.

_Yeah, this day is about to get worse._

“Are you free for lunch right now? I’d rather not discuss this particular matter over the phone.” Michael decided to bite the bullet.

“Yeah, I am.”

“I could pick you in about fifteen minutes?” Michael crossed his fingers.

“Sure. I’m at the college.”

Michael smiled, “Great. I’ll see you then.”

“Okay…oh and Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t forget the sirens.”

Michael laughed through his goodbye and hung up.

He entered the conference room and began to clear up the case files.

“Going somewhere?” Balthazar questioned.

“Yes, I am.”

“Is it to get food? I’m absolutely famished.”

“It is, but you are not invited.”

“Ouch! That’s quite alright darling. I think I’ll be able to manage without you.”

Michael groaned.

“Would you please stop calling me that?”

Michael had had enough.

“Calling you what?” Balthazar looked at Michael innocently.

Michael just smiled a vicious, angry smile that unnerved the strongest of men and grabbed his case files.

“Nevermind. I’ll see you tomorrow, Agent Roche. Don’t forget about the UCs for the diner.”

Michael left without hearing whatever Balthazar had to say.

* * *

 

Michael threw the case files in the backseat and started driving towards the university.

He text Adam to let him know he’d be there soon and asked where to pick him up from.

_1:35 p.m. I’m at the front entrance. Should a cop be texting and driving?_

_1:37 p.m. Only at red lights._

_1:37 p.m. Would that get me out of a ticket?_

_1:38 p.m. No. Your smile might, though._

Michael knew it was corny, but he couldn’t help himself.

_1:40 p.m. Does that work for all cops or just you?_

_1:42 p.m. I don’t know. You’d have to test that theory. Though I don’t approve of you testing it on other cops._

_1:45 p.m. Just you? ;)_

_1:47 p.m. Just me._

_1:50 p.m. I think I can manage that._

_1:55 p.m. I hope you can as well. I’ll be there in five minutes._

_1:55 p.m. I’ll see you then officer. ;)_

If Michael sped the last few block, he didn’t notice.

* * *

 

Sirens blaring, Adam heard rather saw Michael approaching. He didn’t actually believe that Michael would turn them on. As Michael got closer, he made the sirens sound like a wolf whistle. Adam blushed furiously and signaled Michael to turn them off. He started walking towards the cruiser as Michael stepped out. It’d been a while since Adam saw him in uniform and he was forced to stop eye his _boyfriend_ up and down appreciatively. It was still weird for Adam to call him that.

Michael smiled brightly and gave Adam a wink before pulling him close.

Adam stiffened, not used to the attention in public.

Michael let go immediately and began apologizing, “I-I’m sorry, are you not? At school…I mean?”

“No, no, no. I mean yeah, I am. It’s just…I-I’m not,” Adam coughed, “I’m not used to it.”

“Oh,” Michael breathed a sigh of relief, “You will be.”

Adam was pulled into a searing, borderline obscene, kiss. A few whistles and shout were heard from behind him.

He heard a distinctive voice from among the shouts and pulled away.

“Charlie?” He turned to find his redhead friend snapping picture after picture of him and Michael.

“Sorry dude, but a display like that needs photographic evidence.”

Michael laughed and looked towards Adam to see the embarrassment written all over his face.

“Michael, this is my very nosy, very close friend, Charlie.”

Michael pulled Charlie’s hand to him and gave it a gentle kiss.

_I guess he does do that with everyone._

“Well aren’t you a little charmer,” Charlie took her hand back and smiled mischievously, “you better watch yourself though; my girlfriend might kick your ass.”

“I’d have to charge her with assaulting a police officer.” Michael shot back with a light tone and laughter in his eyes.

Charlie started to laugh, “I approve of this one Adam.”

“This one?” Michael question and pulled Charlie towards him, “Do tell me, have there been many before me Charlie?”

Adam interrupted before Charlie could get a word in.

“Well we’ve _really_ got to be going. Is Dorothy coming to get you?”

Adam pushed a laughing Michael towards his car.

“Yeah, she left Dean’s shop about ten minutes ago so she should be here any minute.”

Adam gave Charlie a quick hug goodbye.

“Alright, I’ll see you Saturday?”

“Yeah, we’re bringing the other two lovebirds with us.”

“Great, I’ll see you there. Dean said for you to bring the tequila.”

“Dude, last time I drank that, I ended up with a tattoo.”

Adam just laughed and waved his goodbye as he got into Michael’s car.

“It was lovely meeting you Charlie,” Michael said over the roof before he got in and drove off.

* * *

 

_Coquilles_ was as nice as Adam remembered and as Michael pulled his chair out for him he wondered how Michael didn’t feel out of place in his uniform.

After they ordered, Michael took a deep breath trying to signal to Adam that he was ready to explain.

“About the phone call earli—“

“You don’t have to explain.”

“I do. This,” Michael gestured between Adam and himself, “is important to me and it’s something I’d rather not keep a secret.”

“Okay.”

“When you called me earlier, the person I was talking about was my ex.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. He is the one who interrupted our date. He’s also the agent in charge of Castiel’s case. I also was requested to work on that case and the cases of a serial arsonist who we believe started the fire at the diner.”

“So you have to work with your ex?”

“Yes.”

“Extensively?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not going to beat around the bush. Do you still have feeling for him?”

“No. Without a doubt, I can tell you I have no feelings towards him. Our _relationship_ , if you could call it that was terrible at best and a living hell at worst. He was rude, inconsiderate, and selfish. I was naïve, vulnerable, and stupid. He broke up with me at my father’s funeral after he received a job offer from the F.B.I. I left to move back home. It’s been six months since that and I don’t feeling anything, not even anger or hatred. Just annoyance because he believes he has some sort of chance of redeeming himself or resuming our previous _standing._ With my da-,” Michael let out a slight cough and took a deep breath, “his death and the breakup, everything hit me at once. So I got a job back here, my little hometown. I kept to myself, kept my head down. I thought I had a grip on everything after a while…my emotions, my father’s death, the panic attacks…everything. I even managed to elude and evade my brothers for a long time. It wasn’t until I met you that everything came crashing down on me.”

He notice Adam’s eyebrows raise and a self-conscious look wash over his face.

“In a good way,” Michael soothed and stroke Adam’s hand that lay across the table, “In the best way. You inadvertently forced me to deal with problems rather than bury them, rekindle my relationship with brothers, and start a new one with you. I consider myself very lucky to have walked into the diner that night.”

Michael breathed in and looked back up at Adam.

“I’m glad you walked into that diner too. For the longest time I was…I have been just coasting. I’d go to school or the library or the diner. I’d just study and work on schoolwork all the time. I know it’s still early in this relationship, hell it’s only been a handful of weeks, but it’s important to me Michael. I’m not going to say I’m okay with working with your ex, I don’t think anyone would be, but I understand that it wasn’t your choice. I trust you.”

Michael was overwhelmed with a sudden rush of emotion and the need to kiss Adam right then and there took over his will.

His leaned over the table and took Adam’s face in his hands and kissed him hard.

Michael only pulled away when his need for air became greater than his need to kiss Adam.

“Thank you Adam.” Michael said breathlessly.

Their food arrived shortly after and Adam felt the need to tell Michael about his own baggage.

“Michael?”

“Yergsh?” Michael looked up after taking the last, rather large, bite of his burger; his cheeks puffing out to support the food in his mouth.

Adam laughed at the adorable picture Michael presented.

Michael swallowed and looked at Adam to continue.

“Uhm, since we’re on the topic of, uh, exes, I feel it’s only fair to tell you about mine.”

Michael’s eyes widened and he wondered if he should come clean to Adam that he knew about one already or just let Adam tell him.

“I know you’ve only moved back here recently so I don’t know if you’ve heard anything about a guy name Di-, er, Richard Roman?”

Michael decided on a form of the truth, “I’ve heard stories, more like rumors, but they all seemed a bit farfetched.”

“Well, I’m not sure what you’ve heard, but regardless I’ll at least be able to tell you my side. It was my freshman year in college and I had this professor…”

Adam relayed his version of the story, leaving out Charlie’s hacking and his family’s possible assault which Michael wouldn’t investigate anyways.

Michael held his hand through all of it, not only for comfort, but because he could and because he wanted to.

“That was the last day I saw him. Charlie told me he now works at a Biggerson’s in Jersey but he comes from money so I don’t think that’s exactly true. I’m over…I’ve been over it for a long time, but what he said to me that day still haunts me in a way. That’s why my oldest brother has been so _standoffish_ towards you.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Michael looked serious but his eyes gave off a playful mirth.

Adam laughed at that, people always mistake Dean’s cautious nature for just being an asshole.

The waitress returned the check. Adam was so wrapped up in his story that he didn’t even notice her coming and going before.

“I could have gotten the check.”

“Please, I asked you out with me today Adam. Besides, I uhm…know the owner.”

“You’re quite the hotshot when you want to be,” Adam winked with a smile, “I know the owner of a restaurant too. Raincheck?”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Michael winked at Adam and left a nice tip for the waitress in the billfold.

“I actually, uhm, wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes.”

Adam laughed again, “You don’t even know what it is.”

“Fine. What is it you wanted to ask me, _Adam_?” Michael let Adam’s name roll off his tongue seductively and noticing the bobbing of a gulp on Adam’s throat, he could say it affected him.

“Uhm, there’s this cookout this Saturday that Dean and Cas throw every year. All of our family and friends usually show up. It’s a whole big thing. I was wondering if…maybe you’d want to come?”

Adam looked up through his eyelashes to gauge Michael reaction and he wasn’t disappointed.

A shy smile had blossomed on Michael’s face and he reached for Adam’s hand once again.

“I-I would love to. What time should I be there?”

“People usually stroll in around two.”

“Would you like me to bring anything? I’ve been told I make a mean potato salad.”

Adam chuckled, “You don’t have to bring anything unless you’d like to.”

“Okay. I look forward to it.”

Michael beamed at Adam.

“Do you have to go back into work?”

“No, do you have any more classes?”

“Nope.”

The two men just stared at each other.

Adam licked his licked his lips and felt Michael’s pulse jump from his pulse point on his wrist.

“Would you like to co-“

“Mikey! You precious little teacup! Is that you?”

_Fucking hell. Why?_

 


	10. Close Encounters and Close Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this chapter was a lot of fun and a lot of work! There's so much I wanted to fit in and some stuff had to be cut. I might include it in the next chapter or as an extra after the story is finished. Also, I'd like to just say that this is my first time writing any kind of smut and I don't quite know if it's good or not...so please tell me what I should work on! Anyway, enjoy and happy reading! :) There will be one more chapter of fluff and seks zee timez and happiness before I rip it all away! Muahahahah! Just kidding! I'm not that cruel, but there will be serious drama and danger and I'm going to stop now.  
> Obligatory shout outs to all my homies:  
> My sister, as always, for dealing with me and my writer's block with extreme patience.  
> AND! To users rainbowIllustrator, A-Griffy, and Dinkydog for their beautiful comments and to all who left kudos!  
> I love each and every one of you and you make it all worth it! (Eww, I sound really creepy. Okay just read the chapter. :D )

“I’m sorry about this Adam.” Michael whispered.

“Gabriel,” he spoke louder, “I swear to God if that’s you behind me.”

“Gabriel? As in _Gabriel_ , Gabriel?” Adam asked before he could stop himself.

“The one and only! And you are?”

“I’m, uh, Adam.”

“Well ‘uh Adam,’ lovely name by the way, I am in fact _that_ Gabriel. I hope Mikey here has told you only bad things about me.”

Michael rolled his eyes as Adam tried to rein in his laughter.

Michael turned in his chair, “What are you doing here?”

Gabriel pulled up a chair from a table where a couple was having lunch and sat down.

“Well Mikey, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought that visiting the woman I love from my head to my little piggly-wigglies was too good to pass up. Then I saw you and just couldn’t resist the urge to embarrass you in front of ‘uh Adam’.”

Adam was smiling through his laughter now and Michael gave up.

“Adam this is my brother Gabriel. Gabriel, this is my boyfriend, _Adam_.”

“Nice to meet you Gabriel.” Adam held out his hand and the other man met it eagerly.

“Likewise.” Gabriel smiled warmly.

“So Gabe, Luke called me earlier and said you finally did it? What was he talking about?”

Gabriel opened his mouth to answer before a loud crash from the kitchen distracted all three men.

“Oh shit! I don’t think this was the best idea,” Gabriel stated in, what Adam thought, a scared tone.

Both men stood up abruptly, bracing themselves.

“You think Gabe? After the stunt you pulled in the kitchen last month?”

Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh, “It was funny!”

Both brothers looked at each other, Michael annoyed and Gabriel humorous.

A beautiful brunette woman wearing a red blouse and tight black skirt came bounding towards Gabriel with a murderous look in her eyes.

Gabriel started to back up slowly and put his hands out as an attempt to stop her.

“Gabriel Matthew Cohen! How dare you come in here again? It took weeks to get that chocolate sauce out of the kitchen! I told you to never set foot in this restaurant again!”

Gabriel just smiled wide.

“Kali! Now, is that any way to talk in front of your customers and your fiancé?”

“What? Is that what Luke was talking about?” Michael asked.

Despite the clear argument that was occurring, and would probably continue for a few hours after they left, went to to hug his brother.

“Congratulations Gabe.”

He then turned to Kali, who had softened a bit but was still very much enraged, and hugged her as well.

“Congrats. I know you’ll make each other very happy…uhh…most of the time.”

Kali laughed, “If I don’t manage to burn him alive first.”

“You already set my heart afire,” Gabriel said with faux reverence and a hand across his heart.

Kali then gripped Gabriel’s arm and was pulling him back towards the kitchen to continue their argument.

“I’ll see you later Mikey! Dinner at seven at the hou-,” Gabriel yelled but was cut off by the kitchen door closing.

Adam watched the entire spectacle with a fondness for Michael’s, apparently growing, family.

Michael turned around, “I’m so sorry you had to witness that Adam. My family can be a bit…unorthodox at times. All the time really.”

“I understand and it was actually toned down from a regular Sunday at my house. It was nice to meet your brother too. Although, I do wonder what he did to her kitchen.”

Michael started laughing, “Trust me. You’ll want to stop wondering.”

Adam laughed as well, “I do have one more question.”

Michael looked at Adam, “Of course. I’m all _yours_. Ask away.”

Adam’s eyes widened at the way Michael spoke.

“Uhm, before Gabriel came in, you were going to ask me something. What was it?”

Michael’s cheeks tinged a light pink, “Oh. I was going to ask if you, uhm, would like to come back to my place…for coffee?”

Adam smiled at the hesitation in Michael’s voice.

_He doesn’t even realize what he does to me. Fuck, that uniform. Is it against regulation to be that tight? How can he not know how much I want him?_

“Yeah, I’d love to. _Coffee_ sounds great.”

* * *

 

The closer they got to Michael’s place, the faster Michael’s heart seemed to beat.

_What were you thinking? Coffee? Really? Do you even have any? This isn’t really romantic Michael. It’s okay. Coffee, just make the coffee, then take him home. You don’t want to push him or rush in...again._

“Michael? Are you okay?”

Michael rushed out of his thoughts.

“Hmm? I’m sorry. I was…thinking.”

“I could tell. We’ve been parked for five minutes and you haven’t moved.”

Michael laughed dryly to cover the tension coursing through him.

“Come on,” Adam began, “I could _really_ use that coffee.”

Michael turned off the car and both men got out.

Adam reached for Michael’s hand as they walked up the stairs to his apartment.

Michael unlocked his door and ushered Adam in.

The moment they were both inside Adam pressed Michael against the door; their bodies slamming it shut behind them. Adam was so close and breathing heavily against Michael’s lips.

“I have a confession to make.”

Michael let out a shaky breath and managed to sound somewhat coherent, “W-what is it?”

Adam placed his forehead against Michael’s and his breath ghosted over Michael’s lips.

“I didn’t come here for coffee,” Adam’s voice was deeper, darker and laced with desire.

“What _did_ you come here for then?”

“This.”

Adam kissed Michael passionately and almost violently. Teeth clashed, tongues fought and hands flew to hair.

Michael pushed off the door and turned them around, pushing Adam against it with his body. His hands abandoned Adam’s hair and immediately slid them under Adam’s shirt, basking in each gasp and moan he drew from the other man.

Adam pulled away just to get control of his breathing and leaned his head back as Michael began his assault on Adam’s neck. Michael licked, kissed, and bit at every piece of skin he could reach. When he bit down slightly at the point where Adam’s neck met his collarbone, Adam moaned loudly and pulled Michael’s hair hard. Michael’s breath hitched and all his blood flowed directly to his cock.

“Mi-Michael.”

Michael eased his assault for now, “Yes, _Adam_?”

Michael rolled his hips hard and Adam’s gasped.

“Fuck!” Adam groaned and slammed his head against the wall.

Michael did it again, both feeling how hard the other was. Adam was fed up of Michael being in control.

He pushed Michael away and began to walk further into the living room.

“Adam…is everything okay? If I’m moving too fast jus-.”

Michael stopped when he saw Adam take his shirt off, blur of motion. His eyes widened as Adam’s hands made quick work of the belt on his jeans and kicked his shoes to the side. Adam unbuttoned his jeans and Michael cursed when he stopped there.

“Michael,” Adam began to stalk towards the other man, nothing but pure lust and desire in his eyes, “Do you have any _fucking_ idea what you look like right now?”

Adam looked from Michael’s hair sticking out from where he was pulling on it. His lips were full, plush, and cherry red from being bitten, sucked, licked and kissed. His eyes were just as full of lust but held a modest innocence which should have been so sexy to Adam but it was. And that fucking uniform was making Adam so hard, it was beginning to get painful and straining unabashedly against his jeans.

_Hmm…never would have guessed that was a kink of mine._

“You look really sexy.”

Adam finally reached Michael again and lowered his hands to the duty belt that held Michael’s gear and unbuckled it. It fell to the floor with a thunderous thud.

Michael stood still, taking in everything about Adam and savoring this new power Adam was exerting. Adam circled around to Michael’s back and placed his hands around Michael’s chest holding him tightly to his chest. He moved slightly and rubbed his hardness against Michael’s ass relishing in the gasp he drew from the man in front of him. Adam ran his hands slowly down Michael’s sides and then back up to the first button on his shirt. He began unbuttoning and kissing and biting Michael’s neck, mimicking the similar treatment Michael served him. Once the shirt was completely undone Adam pulled it apart and began to run his hands over Michael’s broad chest. He ran his hands over both nipples and pulled at them. He was rewarded with a loud moan and full body shiver from Michael.

“Adam.” Michael voice was rough and raspy from the moans and ragged breathing Adam’s treatment had caused.

Adam leaned towards Michael’s ear and whispered hotly into his ear.

“Everything about you right now screams _fuck me_.”

Michael moaned again and turned around to kiss Adam with heat and power and everything he had.

He pushed Adam back against the wall, grabbed the back of his legs, and lifted him up. Adam wrapped his legs tightly around Michael, pulled his shirt completely off, and threw it somewhere he couldn’t see. Their bodies aligned, chest to chest, skin on skin and Michael ground their hips together and both men moaned. Michael gripped Adam’s hips hard as he tried to control the mounting pleasure coursing through him. The hard pressure on his hips only made Adam groan louder and more often. Adam was meeting each roll of Michael’s hips and the two fell into a brutal and glorious pace. Michael couldn’t let Adam come without at least feeling him so he pulled them away from the wall and carried Adam to the couch. He laid him down gently and climbed on top of him. He kissed him again, this time slow and sensually, down his jaw, neck and to his chest. New skin just waiting to be claimed by Michael’s mouth. Adam groaned and rolled his hips upward when Michael latched on to his nipple.

“Jesus. _Michael.”_

Michael blew cool air onto the sensitive skin and Adam nearly screamed clawing at Michael back to gain some control over his reactions.

“Fuck, do you have any idea how much you affect me?”

Michael leaned over Adam and looked into his eyes, both men panting heavily.

“No, I don’t. Why don’t you show me?” Michael smiled smugly and Adam grabbed Michael’s hand and guided it toward his forgotten erection.

Adam groaned and arched his back when Michael began stroking his hard length up and down firmly.

Michael leaned his forehead against the other man’s.

_“Adam.”_

He leaned down and kissed Adam, his tongue languidly licking inside the other’s warm mouth. Michael then unbuttoned Adam’s jeans and slid his hand inside. A slight gasp escaped him when he realized Adam wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He grasped Adam’s cock, already slick, and began to stroke firmly; just watching the way Adam could barely contain himself. Adam pulled Michael to him and began kissing anywhere he could reach.

“Fuck…Mike…so good…don’t stop… _please_.”

Michael double his efforts twisting his wrist on every upstroke making Adam fuck tighter into Michael’s tight fist.

Michael put his full weight against him, stroking faster and harder as Adam got louder.

“Adam. You feel _so fucking_ _good_ ,” Michael panted into his ear.

Adam just groaned in reply, he was so close and couldn’t speak to save his life in that moment. Michael brutal and fast pace making it nearly impossible to breathe.

Michael bit at the pulse point on his neck.

“Come for me Adam.”

Adam bit down on Michael’s shoulder as he came to keep from screaming, white rope after white rope painting both men’s chest with the thick fluid.

“Fuck! Adam!”

Michael moaned loudly and followed Adam over the edge, coming hard in his pants, untouched.

He used a hand towel left on the table to quickly clean him and Adam, then collapsed on top of Adam as they both tried desperately to catch their breath.

Minutes or hours later, Michael didn’t know, Adam finally spoke.

“Jesus Christ, Michael. That was amazing.”

Michael laughed warmly.

“Thank you. I like to take pride in my work.”

Adam slapped Michael lightly on his back and then began to rub it up and down, a wide smile stuck on his face.

Michael leaned further into Adam and murmured into his chest, “That was only a handjob, just wait until I _really_ focus on my job.”

“I can’t wait.” Adam smiled and kissed the top of Michael’s head.

“Adam, I have a confession to make.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t own a coffee maker.”

Both men burst into laughter.

The two lay there together just enjoying the peace and comfort the other provided until they both agreed to get up. Michael leaned forward, placed his head in his hands, and started laughing. He was never that bold in bed, never really took control. He never felt the need to and if he was honest with himself, he liked it a little too much.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s jus-oh my God Adam!”

“What? What’s wrong?”

Michael stood up and stepped away.

“A-Adam. I’m so sorry.”

“About what?” Adam didn’t like the look on Michael’s face. His face held an even mixture of fear and disgust and the result was terrible to witness.

Michael just pointed to the mirror across the couch and looked to the floor.

Adam walked to the mirror, looked up, and gasped. His skin was littered with dark bruises. He counted six in total. One low on his neck, two on his collarbone side by side, one just above his right nipple, and the other two on opposite sides of his hips from where Michael was gripping. He looked thoroughly fucked and didn’t understand why Michael was...

_Shit. He thinks he hurt you. Oh God._

Adam turned to look at Michael and instantly felt a rush of affection for the man he was allowed to call _his._

Adam walked over to Michael slowly and waited until he looked up at him.

Adam kissed him softly and then Michael abruptly pulled away.

“What are you doing?”

“Kissing my boyfriend.”

“I hurt you! I’m sorry. I d-didn’t mean to. If you want to leave…”

“Michael!” Adam interrupted, “Stop. Okay? These aren’t bruises, they’re proof.”

Michael’s expression morphed into confusion and took another step back.

“They show me how much you want me and how much you like me and how much you can’t keep your hands off of me.”

With each declaration Adam grew closer to Michael until his was standing in front of him.

“You’re not upset?”

“No and neither should you. I gave you a few of my own.” Adam ran his forefinger reverently across a large bite mark on his left shoulder.

Michael looked to where Adam’s hand was, his eyes widen and he looked backed to Adam.

A smile broke out on Adam’s face which was then met with Michael’s own.

Michael pulled Adam to him and kissed his sweetly.

_I’ll take you to the candy shop._

“Is that your phone?”

_I’ll let you lick the lollipop._

“I swear to God, I don’t know how Gabriel keeps getting by the password and changing the ringtone.”

Adam just laughed and went to pick up his clothes off the floor.

“Bathroom?”

“Down that hallway and to the left.”

Adam kissed him once more, just because he could, and took his leave to the bathroom.

“Hi Gabriel, what’s going on?”

“Hey bro, dinner’s in fifteen minutes, where the hell are you? Lucy is going on and on about some chick he met at his parlor and I’m getting really bored of his lovesick puppy dog ey-ow! Seriously bro! That was too hard!”

“Mike are you going to be here soon? All this happiness between us is making me nauseous.”

“What time is it?” Michael asked.

“Mikey, are you drunk? It’s 6:30. If you’re going to get drunk, you drink over here!”

“Shit! Yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Gotta go, bye!”

Adam reentered the living room.

“Adam I have to go.”

“Mike, I have to get home.”

Both men spoke at the same time and then laughed.

“Just give me a second to change and then I can take you home.”

Michael couldn’t resist kissing Adam before going to his bedroom to change and he totally did not yelp when Adam smacked his ass.

* * *

 

 Michael pulled up outside of Adam’s house ten minutes later and parked in front.

“I had a really great time.”

They both laugh at the cheesy line Adam delivered.

“Me too. I’m really looking forward Saturday.”

Adam groaned.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just… it’s the first time I’m introducing someone to my family. You’ve met most of them, but when we’re all together and have had a few drinks, it gets a bit loud and crazy. Ash jumped off the roof of the garage after he made a bet with Benny that he could flip and land directly on his feet.”

“That’s nothing compared to half the thing my brother’s have done while sober. I’m sure it’ll be fine. Do…would you rather I not come?”

“No! Of course I want you there! I just want you to be prepared for the worst and I’m trying to eliminate some of the embarrassment that will be caused by everyone.”

Michael kissed Adam and ran his thumb back and forth across his cheek.

“Adam, I think I’ll be alright.”

Adam sighed.

“Okay, I really have to go. Sam and I are supposed to help Dean pick something out for Saturday.”

“Alright. I’ll talk to you later.”

Adam gave Michael once last heated kiss and then quickly pulled out of the car.

“Thanks for the ride officer,” Adam winked, “Drive safe.”

“Stay out of trouble.”

* * *

 

 Adam and Sam had never seen Dean so terrified before.

“I…I can’t. There’s no damn way that this will work.”

Sam was laughing around his beer.

“Dean, you’ll be fine. There is no way that this could go horribly wrong in front of our family and friends.”

Dean paled.

Finishing making a salad, Adam walked over and slapped Sam on the back of the head causing him to spill his beer, then went to calm Dean down.

“It’s going to be fine Dean. Sam’s just being an ass because he doesn’t sleep, doesn’t have sex, and has no freedom anymore.”

“Hey!”

Adam just smiled as Dean laughed and started nodding his head, finally gaining back some of his lost composure and confidence.

Adam gathered three glasses and the bottle of Johnny Labinsky's they kept under the cupboard.

“Now both of you sorry excuses for men get up and make a toast.”

Dean and Sam got up and joined Adam at the counter and picked up their respective glasses.

The three men then raised them up. This was their own small tradition any time then threw a party.

Adam started, “To a long life, and a good one.”

Next Dean, “A quick death and an easy one.”

Then Sam, “An honest love, and a pretty one.”

The three polished off their drink and finished in unison, “A cold beer and another one!”

Cas walked through the back door leading in to the kitchen, hearing laughter, his arms loaded with groceries for the party.

Adam went to help.

“Thanks Adam. All the liquor and beer is still in the back of the car.”

“I’ll get it!” Dean shouted then practically ran from the kitchen and out the door.

“I’ll go help him.” Sam followed Dean, a slight annoyance in his voice.

Adam started unloading the groceries with Cas but soon noticed him just staring at a box from the diner filled with pie.

“Are you okay Cas?”

Cas snapped out of his staring contest, “Hmm?”

“I said are you okay?”

“Yes, of course I’m fi-. Adam, have you noticed Dean acting weird lately?”

“No, I mean not anymore than usual.”

“Oh okay…It must just be me.”

“What makes you ask Cas?”

“It’s just…nothing. Forget I said anything.”

“Cas, you know you can talk to me about anything right?”

Adam finished putting the last of the groceries away, grabbed two beers and dragged Cas to the living room.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know. It all started a week or so ago. We were finishing fixing the ceiling at the diner and then I suggested we stop for the day. I made us some burgers for lunch and since we stopped I asked if he wanted to learn how to make a pie.”

“Okay, I don’t see how that’s weird.”

“Well, we were just drinking some beer and making apple pie and it was really nice. It was the first time I felt truly relaxed in a while. It was like when we first started dating. Well, not exactly, because I had that panic and crisis of whether or not being gay would send me to hell. Whatever. It was like how it was after that. Just that first beginning of something amazing, where you’re just laughing and smiling and you fear that your jaw will break if you do either anymore but it doesn’t matter because you never want to stop.”

Adam smiled at the way Cas was opening up and he suddenly reminded of Michael in a different, brighter light.

“So I had just finished the pie and asked Dean if he wanted to put the pie in the oven while I cleaned up but he was just staring at me. He looked…scared. I’ve never seen that expression on him before. I don’t think I ever want to see it again, and since then he’s just felt distant. We’re both busy and I’ve been working most of the day and night fixing the diner and Dean’s restorations are really taking off, but still, we’ve always managed to make time for each other and now. Nothing.”

Cas was holding back tears and held his head in his hands.

Adam pulled Cas to him and just tried to comfort him.

“It’s okay Cas. I’m sure you’re both just stressed out. You both need a break from real life.”

“Maybe Dean just needs a break from me,” Cas mumbled quietly and if it hadn’t been just the two of them, Adam may not have heard it.

“What? Cas, what are you talking about?”

“I don’t think Dean wants to be with me any longer.”

“Cas, how could you say that?”

“I-I don’t know what else it could be.”

“Cas, you two will be fine. Trust me. Everyone has rough patches and I’m sure this will end sooner than you think. Did you try talking to Dean about it?”

Cas gave Adam a look he knew all too well.

“Adam, you know better than most how hard it is to get Dean to talk about his feelings. It took him two years to tell me he loved me. I didn’t need him to say it. I saw it in the way he looked at me, treated me, and kissed me. I knew it and he didn’t have to tell me, but still, it is frustrating sometimes.”

“I know, believe me I do, but just try talk to him. He might surprise you. If there’s one thing Dean is remarkable at, it’s surprising you when you least expect it.”

Cas smiled and took a deep breath.

“Thank you Adam. You’re right. Tension and stress are really getting to me. I hope we can both relax and have fun tonight.”

“I know and trust me, I don’t think anyone is going to forget tonight.”

“With the amount of liquor we have, I don’t think anyone will _remember_ this night.”

Dean entered the living room then, “Oh there you two are! Come on, we’re throwing a party, remember?”

* * *

 

“Dean, you can’t keep rushing out of the room every time Cas is there. He’s going to think something’s up.”

“Something is up! I don’t know what to do.”

“You just need to trust your gut on this Dean. You’re making the right decision. For both of you. You guys need this. Especially now.”

“I know, alright? I know. I just can’t stop imagining the worst possible outcome.”

“It’s gonna be fine. Here. Go put this beer in the fridge and bring two cold ones out so we can set up the radio and speakers.”

“Fine.”

“And stop freaking out! Jerk!”

“Bitch!”

Dean brought the beer in and had just finished putting it away when he heard talking in the living room.

He heard Cas say his name so he leaned in to hear what he was saying to Adam. Dean hated eavesdroppers as much the next person, but something in Cas’ voice made him stop and listen.

_Maybe Dean just needs a break from me._

Dean’s heart stopped and he couldn’t get enough air in to breathe.

_...I don’t think Dean wants to be with me anymore._

How could Cas even think that? Dean’s breathing was shallow and his heart was now racing, blood pounding in his ears.

… _how hard it is to get Dean to talk about his feelings_.

… _two years to tell me he loved me._

_…it is frustrating sometimes._

_He might surprise you. If there’s one thing Dean is remarkable at, it’s surprising you when you least expect it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did we think? Comment, questions, concerns? Let me know! :)


	11. Jealousy & Jewlery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there my wubbly wittle wubkins! I'm in a good mood (I just had delicious nachos and beer) so I decided to post a new chapter! Yay! So a little sidenote, I haven't edited this chapter yet, so all mistakes are completely my own! Point them out if you want or if you want to ignore them that's cool too. Also, I hate continuity errors so I'm just letting you all know that I changed Cas' last name. Not that it really matters, but still. So yeah, that's really all I have to say right now. I hope you all enjoy! :)
> 
> Oh yeah! Sorry if it jumps around a little bit, I wanted to move the story along, but still dedicate it to the shindig they were having. Okay that's all. 
> 
> Shout outs! First to dinkydog and Storm89 for their awesome comments! And a super special shout out to tumblr user kitstiel for being awesome and sending me a really lovely message!
> 
> Alright, read and enjoy!
> 
> \- Faye.

The party was in full swing.

Drinks were flowing, food was cooking, music was playing, and people were talking.

Jo and Ash were fighting over who won their game of beer pong. Benny and Andrea were dancing on the deck while Sam played with their daughter. Adam laughed as he watched his moose of a brother frolic through the backyard trying to catch bubbles. Behind him, Ellen, Bobby, and Jody were sitting at one of the tables on the massive deck, laughing about the good old days. Gadreel and Cas, who were apparently old friends, much to the displeasure of Dean, were talking passionately about something Adam couldn’t hear.

A slap to the back of his head drew Adam out of his observation of his family and friends enjoying themselves.

“Where’s your boy toy?” Charlie sat down next to Adam on the stairs of the deck.

“First off, ow. Secondly, he should be here soon. He had to follow up on a lead on the fire at the diner. Where’s your gal pal?”

“Oh she’s picking up a friend. She should be here in a half hour or so. A lead? A lead with his ex/temporary boss?”

Adam glared at Charlie but then soften when she looked guilty.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “I’m not happy about it, believe me, but I trust him. He doesn’t seem like the unfaithful type.”

Charlie laid her hand on Adam’s.

“Just be careful Adam. Please.”

“I know.”

* * *

 

“Balthazar, where are we going?”

“Following a lead. Like I said. Why do you keep asking? Somewhere else to be?”

“Yes, actually.”

Michael sent a quick text to Adam letting him know he’d be just a little bit longer.

_2:03 p.m. I hate my job._

_2:04 p.m. I hate your job too. Your boss is here. Why aren’t you?_

_2:05 p.m. How do you know Sheriff Mills? And, I know. Apparently the way to this lead is through the stairway to heaven._

_2:07 p.m. More like the gates of hell, it sounds like. And, Jody’s husband, Bobby. He’s family._

_2:08 p.m. You are right in that aspect, Adam. She neglected to tell me that she would be there as well. I have a bone to pick with her. We are finally here so I’ll let you know when I’m on my way. I can’t wait to see you._

_2:08 p.m. Same here._

Michael put his phone in his pocket and got out of the car. They were parked outside of a small bar on the outskirts of the city.

The two men walked in and Balthazar went to talk to the bartender, a beautiful woman with long red hair and a tattoo of wings on her neck.

Michael watched and looked to see anyone suspicious in the place. He caught the eye of a man towards the back with a brown hair, larger than average ears, a sharp nose, and a dark look set across his face.

In the blink of an eye the man had dash towards the back entrance of the bar, Michael following quickly on his heels.

Michel burst through the back door and followed the man down the back alleys behind the bar. A right turn, then a left, then another right and suddenly the man was gone. Michael checked the alley but there was no sign of the man.

“Shit!”

A hand landed on his should and Michael quickly pushed whoever it was against the wall, his forearm against their throat.

“Damn it Balthazar.” He quickly released the agent and stepped back.

“You’ve still got those mighty quick reflexes darling.” Balthazar smiled.

Michael let out a huff of air that could be mistaken for a laugh and leaned against the wall.

“Who was it?”

“I don’t know. I just saw him and something didn’t look right. Not to mention that fact that he bolted out of that bar the moment he saw me.”

“Well, let’s go back to the bar and see if the wonderful Anna can give us some insight.”

Anna couldn’t. She said the guy had only been in there twice and only ordered one drink the entire time he was there. Balthazar gave her his card to call if he came back and even if he didn’t.

_No stone unturned._ Michael mused.

“You’ve still got the libido of a teenage boy.” Michael said as he got back in the car.

“All that and more.” Balthazar put a hand on Michael’s upper thigh, rubbing his thumb back and forth.

Michael tensed and blinked in shock for a few moments. When he finally got his senses back he got angry.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

Michael didn’t go to remove the hand because he knew Balthazar would just attempt to go further in his actions.

“Come on, _darling_. Don’t tell me you don’t miss it. We had plenty of fun times in cars before.”

“The key word in your statement is _had._ As in no longer occurring. Now remove your my leg before I break it in several places and speed back to the station. I have somewhere else to be.”

The offending hand was removed as though it had been burned and Michael looked out the window for the duration of the drive. Whether Balthazar sped because of his anger of being rejected or the tone in his command, Michael didn’t know.

_2:31 p.m. On my way back. Be there as soon as I can._

_2:34 p.m. Great! Food should be done by the time you get here and I’ve got a cold beer waiting for you. :)_

_2:35 p.m. You’re too good to me. See you soon._

_2:37 p.m. I know I am._

The two cops pulled into the station and Balthazar stomped inside without a word or glace to Adam.

Michael went to his locker and changed into his clothes for the party. One look in the mirror and he knew Adam’s wait for him would be worth it.

His grabbed his potato salad from the station’s fridge and was on the road to Adam’s. In his haste and sidetracked mind, Michael didn’t notice the stranger following him.

* * *

 

Adam was in the middle of settling an argument Ash and Charlie were having over computer coding when he saw an awkward Michael standing at the edge the driveway.

“I’ll, uh, be back.”

_Fuck me. What is he wearing?_

Michael was dressed in dark jeans, boots, a white t-shirt, and a tight leather jacket. A simple look that he made look way too sexy.

Adam jogged to the end of the driveway and was rewarded with a large smile from Michael.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Adam pulled Michael in and kissed him feverishly.

The two pulled away after a few minutes.

“You’re right on time. Come on. I’ll get you a drink.”

The two of them walked to the backyard, hands clasped together.

Charlie ran towards them and hugged Michael.

“Hey there five-oh, how’re you?”

“I’m good Charlie, and yourself?”

“I’m good. Is that potato salad?” Charlie gestured to the bowl in Michael’s hand.

“It is.”

“Oh I can take that.” Adam grabbed the bowl and went to take it to the table where the rest of the food was being set up.

Charlie waited until Adam was out of earshot.

“So what’s with you and your ex working together? Anything I should know about?”

Michael blanched.

“Uh, no. No, no, no. There is nothing there. Trust me. Nothing has happened and nothing will. I promise you Charlie.”

Charlie looked as though she was thinking it over, “Hmm…alright. But if you hurt him, I won’t hesitate to make your life a living hell.”

Michael didn’t doubt her. “I understand. Me hurting Adam in any way would be my own hell.”

“Hey guys, what’re you talking about?”

“Oh nothing.” Charlie’s phone rang and she went to answer it.

“Here.” Adam handed Michael a beer.

“Thanks.”

Adam smiled and grabbed Michael’s hand.

“Come on. Jess has been dying to see you again.”

Michael laughed and looked around at who was there. He was surprised by a slap to his head.

“Michael Alexander. What is God’s name brings you here?”

“Ellen!”

Michael pulled her into a close hug.

“You two know each other? This town is way too small,” Adam said around a laugh.

Michael laughed, “Yeah she was a friend of my dad’s. Is Jo here?”

“That troublemaker is around here somewhere.”

“Adam, come here!” Charlie shouted.

“Excuse me.”

Adam walked towards Charlie, Dorothy, and someone familiar.

“What’re doing here Mikey?”

“I’m here with Adam.”

“With Adam? As in _with_ Adam?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Michael said with a proud smile.

“You’re lucky Michael. You both are good men. I wish you both luck.”

Ellen looked towards Adam.

“Thanks Ellen.”

Michael followed her gaze and what he saw made him see red. A young man, shorter than Adam, with blue eyes and a mess of light brown hair was shamelessly flirting and touching Adam. _His_ Adam.

“Excuse me Ellen.”

“Mhm. Don’t hurt the poor kid.” Ellen laughed.

Michael walked with a strong jealously he didn’t know he was capable of rushing through him.

He stopped right next to Adam and Charlie immediately spoke up not noticing his expression.

“Michael! This is Samandriel.”

“Hey.” That was all Michael said before he pulled Adam away from them, through the side door and into the house.

“Michael, why did yo-?”

Michael pushed Adam against the way of a hallway and kissed him.

Adam gasped from surprise and Michael took his chance and shoved his tongue inside Adam’s mouth.

Michael pulled away and whispered in Adam’s ear, “Bedroom.”

Adam pulled Michael down the hall and into his room.

Michael didn’t waste any time as he pushed Adam against the door and kissed him again. He bit and licked at Adam’s lips drawing low moans and slight shivers from Adam. Each reaction adding fuel the fire.

Michael stopped abruptly and he watch Adam catch his breath and slowly open his eyes. The lust and desire swirling in the, now dark, blue eyes made up Michael’s mind.

He took off his jacket, threw it on the bed behind him, and gracefully dropped to his knees.

“Michael, wha-,” Adam began but then sucked in a breath as Michael grabbed his belt.

He made quick work of Adam’s belt, jeans, and then pulled Adam’s hard cock from his boxers.

“We were interrupted last time I attempted this.”

He received a slight laugh and a labored breathing from Adam as he began to slowly stoke Adam with a firm grip.

Michael leaned forward and slowly licked a long stripe from the base of Adam’s dick to the tip and then quickly drew in the head and sucked as hard as he could.

“Fuck.” Adam slammed his head against the door.

Michael pulled off of Adam and began stroking again.

Adam let out a strangled noise and attempted to look down at Michael. Adam was already embarrassingly close from the ambush. The two men made eye contact and Michael’s hand rested at the base of Adam’s cock, no longer moving.

“ _Adam,_ ” Michael’s voice deeper and rougher, “You are _mine.”_

Michael then swallowed Adam down and sucked hard, his tongue licking around head and delving into the slit every other stroke.

“Oh fuck. Michael.”

Adam put his hand on the back of Michael’s head and on a particularly hard suck, gripped his hair tightly and pulled. Michael moaned around Adam and doubled his efforts, moving faster.

“Michael. I-I’m close.”

Michael pulled off quickly and then slowly stroke Adam. Adam looked down again and nearly came from the look on Michael’s face. His eyes were half-lidded and hazed, filled with lust. His cheeks flushed with arousal and lips red and swollen.

“Are you mine, Adam?”

Michael’s voice was raspy and low. Adam moaned as Michael sped up his ministrations.

“Yours Michael. Yes. Fuck. I’m yours.”

Michael smiled and then swallowed Adam back down again, shoving Adam down his throat.

Adam moaned loudly and when Michael swallowed around him Adam came with a scream muffled by his fist in his mouth, his other hand pulling Michael’s hair hard.

Michael moaned around the hot fluid coating his throat and the hand pulling on his hair.

He licked Adam clean and then carefully tucked him back in his boxers, buttoned his jeans, and buckled his belt back up. Adam was still trying to catch his breath.

Michael stood up and put his jacket back on and ran a hand through his hair. He finally made eye contact with Adam and smiled.

Adam laughed and pulled Michael against him by his belt loops.

“What was that for?”

“No reason. Did you not like it?”

“Not like i-. Oh my god Michael.”

Adam pulled Michael into a softer kiss and groaned when his tasted himself on Michael’s tongue.

He pulled away and the two leaned their forehead against one another.

“It most certainly was not because a young man was flirting with and touching you while you did nothing to stop it.”

Adam pulled away and started laughing.

“Who? Samandriel? No! Never!”

Adam stop laughing and looked fondly at Michael, “Although if that’s what happens when I make you jealous, I should do it more often.”

Michael growled at Adam, kiss him hard once, and bit his bottom lip.

“Please don’t do that.”

Adam sighed happily and ran his hand through Michael’s hair.

“What about you?”

“I’m fine. That was for you.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure. Raincheck?”

Adam started laughing again and Michael joined in.

“We should get back.”

* * *

 

The two made their way through the back door connecting to the deck.

“There you are!”

Jess went straight to Michael and pulled him into a hug.

“Hello Jessica, how are you?”

“Call me Jess and I’m great. Sleep deprived and my beautiful daughter is hungry 24/7 but other than that, I’m great.”

Jess yawned and Michael laughed.

“My brother Gabriel was the same growing up. He never grew out of it, but I’m sure Mary will.”

Jess starting laughing and pulled Michael to sit next to her and Adam.

The two tables on the deck had been pushed together to make one large one and everyone was gather to sit down.

The sun was slowly setting, coloring the sky with bright hues or orange, pink, yellow, and red.

Adam wrapped his hand around Michael’s and kissed him.

Michael looked around and saw the equal parts guilty and jealous look on Samandriel’s face. Michael couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright, alright. Quiet down you hungry animals.” Dean’s voice boomed across the table.

“I’ll be right back. You’re going to want to watch this,” Adam whispered in Michael’s ear and got up, grabbing Sam along the way.

Sam went to plug in the lights while Adam went to the side of the deck to turn on the set music for this part of the evening.

“So you all know that we’ve had this party for a while now. Five years now that I think about it. We first had it to tell you all that Cas and I were dating,” Dean laughed to break up the nervous energy coursing through him, “None of you were shocked of course.”

Everyone laughed warmly, but Cas looked confused and slightly worried.

“I know now why none of you were surprised. I didn’t see it at the time, but when I thought about it, I figured it out.”

Dean then looked at Cas and only Cas.

“It’s because Cas was and _is_ always there. Since we were sixteen and he helped me find my history class, he was there. And I know that I _always_ want him to be here. With me.”

Dean took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

There were slight gasps and squeals from the audience at the dinner table.

Cas’ eyes filled with tears, but he blinked them away and just stared at Dean with so much love.

He pulled the small black box out of his pocket and opened it up. Inside was a jet black ring, with deep sapphires banding together around it.

“So, Castiel James Novak, will you marry me?”

Cas was smiling so wide he thought his jaw would break. He fell to his knees in front of Dean.

“That’s Castiel Winchester to you.” He pulled Dean into a warm and loving kiss.

You could hear the cheers from everyone all the way down the street.

In the midst of shouts of joy, the two men whispered words that were never more true for the two of them.

“I love you Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas.”


	12. A Confession & A Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello my little lieblings!
> 
> Okay! So, first of all, I'm SOOO sorry that it's been so long since an update! Life got in the way! I know it's a cop out, but it's true. Thank you all for being patient and sticking with me! I still hope you're enjoying the story! In case you didn't see my tumblr post, because it has been so long since I've updated, I'm going to attempt (and totally succeed) at giving you TWO more updates by the end of next week! So yay!
> 
> Tons of shout-outs! To everyone who has commented (Storm89 on the last chapter! Thanks!), bookmarked, and given me kudos! 
> 
> Also to tumblr users lifeisdarkandbeautiful and kitstiel for kicking my butt and getting me past my writer's block! Also, to the anon(s) who also kicked my ass!
> 
> Just thank you everyone so very much! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter because shit is about to go down! :)
> 
> So much love,
> 
> ~Faye!

_A month later._

"And I never thought I'd look so good in a dress but I gave Luci's prom date a run for her money."

"I'd never seen Meg Masters leave a party so quickly."

Adam was trying to breathe through his laughter and Michael and Lucifer just shook their heads at Gabriel's flamboyant and true story.

Michael excused himself to get them another round of beer.

"I'll help you out," Lucifer offered.

"I actually have to turn in, guys. I have an early class tomorrow."

"Every party needs a pooper…" Gabriel said with amusement.

"Ignore Gabriel's innate irresponsibility. When do you finish school Adam?"

"Tomorrow is actually my last class. Then I have a final next week and I'm done," Adam's voice was laced with relief and pride.

Both brothers noticed the large and equally proud smile on Michael's face.

"Good for you Adam," Lucifer patted Adam's back and an approving nod was given from Gabriel.

"Thanks! Well, I'm off. Goodnight," Adam turned to both brothers, "Luke. Night Gabe."

Adam kissed Michael's forehead and went into the bedroom.

"You two seem be cozy," Lucifer noted.

Michael couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face even if he tried.

"Yes we are rather…cozy as you put it."

"That's good. It's nice to see you so happy Mikey," Gabriel said with a serious tone that told Michael that Gabriel meant it.

"Thanks you two, it's good to be happy," Michael handed his brothers a beer.

"Now let's go binge on TV, as per the rules of the biweekly Cohen Brofest." Gabriel announced in a deep and dramatic voice.

"Whose turn is it to pick what we watch?" Lucifer asked.

A waggle of a certain brunette's eyebrows was the only answer they received.

Gabriel laughed, "I do believe there's a Dr. Sexy marathon on tonight!"

Four episodes in and Michael was attention was drawn to his phone buzzing in his pocket.

_1:12 a.m. Where are you?_

Michael looked at his phone quizzically at Adam's text.

_1:12 a.m. Uhm…I am in the living room. Where are you?_

_1:13 a.m. The bed. I can't sleep._

_1:13 a.m. Why is that?_

_1:13 a.m. You aren't here._

_1:14 a.m. I see. How can I help?_

_1:14 a.m. You can get the fuck in here._

_1:15 a.m. Hmm…I don't think that's very nice._

_1:16 a.m. I'm naked. PLEASE. Get the fuck in here. NOW._

Michael started choking on his beer and Gabriel, who had fallen asleep during the second episode, abruptly woke up and fell out of his chair.

"FUCKING SHIT!"

"Mikey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just tired. I have to work in the morning, so I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Mhhmm, sure Mikey." Lucifer said suggestively

Michael's cheeks flushed.

"Are you two staying the night or going home?"

"I think I'll take sleeping beauty, over there, home."

Gabriel threw himself across the couch and onto Lucifer.

"Take me home my dark prince!"

Lucifer threw Gabriel off of him as Michael laugh at the expense of both of his brothers.

"Alright, well I'll see you both on Thursday?"

"Yeah, Kali is making the chocolate lava thing you like."

"Great. Tell her I'll bring that wine she likes."

Michael said goodbye and goodnight to his brothers and locked the door.

After he turned off the lights and threw the dirty dishes in the sink, he made his way to the bedroom.

Michael changed quickly and crawled into bed.

A low hum from Adam was all he got to know Adam was awake.

Michael pulled Adam closer to his chest and kissed him neck gently, a simple press of his lips.

"Goodnight Adam."

"G'night Mike."

* * *

 

Michael's alarm quickly brought him out of his deep and peaceful sleep.

He turned off the alarm and went to make breakfast knowing Adam would crawl his way to the kitchen soon.

A few minutes later and he felt arms around his waist and a comfortable weight against his back.

"You didn't have to stay last night. I know my brothers can be…a lot to handle."

Adam threw a piece of bacon into his mouth and settled against the opposite counter.

"It's okay. I practically live here. Besides Cas and Dean are all over each other and I didn't want to stick around to see or _hear_ that. I like it here. With you."

Michael froze.

_I practically live here._

Michael didn't even realize how much time they'd been spending together as of late. When they were together, they _were_ always here or at the diner. Mostly at Michael's. Adam had said it so casually, as if the practically didn't even exist. As if he _did_ live here. The thought should have scared Michael but it didn't. Instead he found himself craving for it to be true. Wanting nothing more than that.

"Michael?"

Michael jerked out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

"No…sorry, I just…"

"What?"

Michael turned off the burner on the stove and placed the pan in the sink.

He slowly turned around and focused on Adam.

"Do you really feel like you live here?"

Adam's eyes widened and some of the color drained from his face.

"Ah, shit Michael, I didn't mean for it sound like that. I've just been spending so much time here and half of my wardrobe is here and nearly everything else. Even Dean said something about it and it just came out that way."

Adam took a deep breath and dared to look at Michael. He was surprised to find him smiling.

Michael walked around the counter, stopped in front of Adam and placed to hands firmly on Adam's chest. The rapid heartbeat he felt underneath his fingertips gave him courage.

"Adam. I know this is sudden and sounds extreme but would you move in with me?"

"Shee-it."

Michael stepped back and put some distance between he and Adam.

"I-I'm sorry if that's too much too soon."

Adam realized what he said and rushed towards Michael. He grabbed Michael's face and kissed him soundly and sweetly on his lips.

"I'm confused. Was that good or bad?"

"Good! So, so very good! I want to move in. I mean, I kind of already am, but officially, yes! It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I owe Sam fifty bucks."

Michael finally relaxed and let out a small laugh.

"Why is that?"

Adam's cheeks reddened and he looked to the ground with a small smile.

"We kind of had a bet going on how long it took before you asked me to move in."

The shy yet joyful look on Adam's face made Michael fall in love with Adam a little bit more.

"Ahh…I see. If I weren't so happy, I might be inclined to take offense to that, Adam."

Michael pulled Adam close to him by his hips.

"And what was _your_ bet?"

Michael began kissing Adam's neck lightly, a new favorite pastime of his.

"Uhm, my, uh, my bet was a month from now."

Michael stopped his attention to Adam's neck and stared at him.

"A month?"

"Uh, yeah. It's better than Dean's."

"Which was?"

"Six months."

Michael scoffed.

"He doesn't have much faith in me, does he?"

Adam's face became serious.

"He's just protective. So are Sam and Cas. They are just more…accepting and less skeptical."

"I see."

Michael stepped back and began to wash the dishes in the sink.

"He's coming to terms with it though." Adam tried to diffuse the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"Coming to-he shouldn't have to come to terms with anything Adam! He should be happy that you found happiness. That you found love!"

Michael threw the dish back into the sick with a loud clang and Adam's eyes widened at the sudden confession.

"W-what?"

Michael sighed and really looked at Adam.

"I love you Adam. I didn't want to tell you in the middle of an argument but I do."

Adam rushed forward and kissed Michael with as much ferocity as he could.

Michael kissed back with as much passion and when the two finally parted for air, Adam spoke breathlessly.

"I-I love you too Michael."

"Adam, please don't say it out of obligation. Only say it if you mean it."

Adam look deeply into Michael's eye.

"I do. I don't know how long I have, maybe since we met at the diner and I couldn't get you out of my head, but let me tell you this. Michael Alexander Cohen, I'm in love with you."

Michael pushed Adam against the refrigerator and kissed him lovingly.

Adam wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and pulled him closer. Michael's slid his hands down Adam's sides and to the back of his thighs. Adam got the hint, laughed into the kiss, and jumped as Michael pulled him up.

Michael deepened the kiss and ground his hips up towards Adam's quickly hardening erection.

A loud ringing came from Adam's phone.

"Shee-it, I have to get to class." Adam groaned.

Michael placed his forehead on Adam's chest and growled.

"If it wasn't your last class, I'd make you stay."

Adam laughed and gently placed his feet back on the floor.

"Oh is the good and honorable Officer Cohen going to keep me from my studies?"

Michael slapped Adam's ass, "Go get dressed smart ass. I'll drive you."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 

"So we've had the uc's stationed at the diner for weeks and…nothing. Not a single lead."

Michael sighed as he polished off his fourth cup of cold coffee and then a thought struck him.

"Do we have the surveillance photos from when the diner was closed?"

Balthazar shoved files away as he pulled out the thick stack of photos.

"If he was looking to finish the job, don't you think that he would wait until it was closed?"

"Perhaps, but darl-Michael, I don't think you're going to find anything. This madman is practically a ghost. Six arsons in as many months and no one knows who he is or even what he looks like."

Michael ignored what Balthazar said and continued looking through the pictures; something in his gut was telling him to keep looking.

He stopped when he saw a familiar figure in one of the photos.

"Shit! I fucking had him!"

Michael shot up and slammed his fist on the table.

Balthazar came to stand by Michael and looked at the same photo.

"That lad at the bar?"

"Yeah. Shit!"

"It's alright. I'll have my boys enhance the picture and we'll canvas the town and see if anyone has seen him recently."

"Yeah. Sure."

Balthazar could feel the waves of self-loathing coming from Michael. He placed his hand on Michael's shoulder.

"It's alright Michael. We'll get this bastard."

Michael looked to Balthazar and for the first time since seeing him again, gave him a genuine smile.

The sound of a throat clearing broke the two apart.

"Adam!"

Michael walked over to where Adam stood with a bag of food.

"Uhm," he started, "I brought some food from the diner for you."

"Thank you," Michael smiled at Adam, "do you want t-"

"Is he your ex?"

"Er, yeah."

Adam quickly looked over to the older, rather handsome man, who was looking awkwardly through some files, and then back at Michael, who looked nervous and uncomfortable.

_Well if Michael wants to assert his dominance in the face of jealousy than so can I._

Adam pulled Michael close and claimed his mouth in a deep and possessive kiss. After his slight shock wore off Michael responded with enthusiasm, the power behind the kiss making him forget where he was or who else was in the room.

Balthazar cleared his throat.

The two pulled away from each other but still remained close.

"Well…uh, if you two love birds are quite done, I'd like to actual leave this room sometime today."

Adam went to set the food on the table and Michael stood aside from the doorway.

"I'll get these checked out and see if we find anything."

Balthazar looked from Adam and back to Michael who was watching him with a bashful look that he always found endearing.

"And darling, I wish the best luck with Adam."

With that, Balthazar left the room.

"That was…"

"Awkward."

"Interesting."

Both men laughed.

"So what did you bring me?" Michael prompted as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Cas made us bacon burgers, fried, and pie for dessert."

Michael groaned, "He's a godsend."

Adam stood awkwardly with the food because he didn't want to get grease all over the paperwork.

"Here, let me get this out of the way."

Michael started clearing up the scattered files and pictures that covered the table.

He had just finished clearing up the last of the pictures he and Balthazar were looking at when he heard a loud clash from beside him.

When he looked up he saw a horrified look on Adam's face. Michael rushed forward and tried to get Adam to look at him.

"Adam!"

Nothing.

"Adam! It's Michael. Look at me. Please! You're _safe_."

That seemed to snap Adam out of it.

"Safe? Safe? I'm not fucking safe. Why do you have a picture of _him_?"

The absolute fear and disgust was rolling off Adam.

Michael looked at the picture and then back at Adam.

"Adam," he said seriously, looking directly into Adam's unfocused eyes, "who is that?"

"That's _my_ ex. W-why are there pictures of him in your case file?"

"Would you like the truth or a lie to comfort you?"

Michael finally got a different reaction out of Adam, he was graced with a small puff of air that he assumed was suppose to be a laugh.

"The truth please."

"We believe he's been involved in a series of arsons across the country for reasons unknown, the most recent was The Roadhouse."

Adam just started nodding his head.

"Adam, please talk to me."

Adam finally regained his composure.

"I'm fine Michael. I'm fine. I just need to get some air."

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I just need to be alone. I'll only be a few minutes."

Michael stepped back to let Adam out.

Adam stopped just before he went out and turned back.

"Michael."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Michael smiled a small smile.

"I love you too."

Adam left and Michael went to call Balthazar to tell him who they were looking for.

Ten minutes later and Michael was still waiting for Adam to return.

He was about to go out and look for him when his phone rang.

It was Adam.

"Adam?"

A deep voice, not belonging to Adam, answered instead.

"Adam can't come to phone right now."

"Who is this?"

Michael grabbed his gear as quietly as he could and went to head out the door.

"Oh, I'm sure you know who I am."

"I don't. Where is Adam?"

Michael put his phone on mute so Dick couldn't hear him leave and ran to his car in the parking lot.

"He's sound asleep in the back of my van. I did hope to have a bit more time to fuck with him, but you and your little British bitch caught on to me, so I had to move things along. A little abrupt but okay."

The cocky tone seemed to be permanently attached to the voice. It made Michael's skin crawl. He closed the door and responded.

"I swear to God, if you hurt him, I _will_ kill you."

"Oh Michael, Michael, Michael. We both know you won't do that. You're too much of an angel for that."

"I don't think you know me as well as you think."

"Well, I would love to keep talking about your virtue but I have time and people to kill."

"I will find and hurt you, you piece of shit."

"Well you better hurry, I don't know how much longer I can drive and keep my hands off of him."

Dick hung up the phone and Michael finally released his breath and anger.


	13. Hints & Hideouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little lovelies!  
> Okay, so as promised, I'm going to attempt to do another update, after this one, by the end of the week! It's looking like that may happen! YAY! :)  
> So...I hope you enjoy. All the real action happens in the next chapter. Also, this isn't edited or beta'd at all. All mistakes are mine...all mine! Muahaha! (I'm really tired and just got in from a mini-vacation. Bare with my waning sanity, please.)
> 
> Shoutouts to those who commented, such as Dinkydog and Storm89, and all of the lovely kudos! They make me so happy, you don't even know! 
> 
> Okay, read and enjoy!
> 
> All my loving,  
> Faye. :)

After a few moments of punching various parts of his car, Michael phone rang again. Michael didn’t recognize the number.

“Who is this?”

“M-Michael?”

“Yes. Who is this?”

“It’s Dean.”

_Shit. Fucking shit._

“He-“

“Look I know I haven’t been exactly accepting of you, but Adam’s ex kidnapped him.”

Michael took a moment to just try and control his breathing. It was too much.

“It’s _my_ fault Michael. I need…I need your help.”

“I’m on my way now. Be ready.”

Michael turned on the sirens and floored it to Dean’s house.

* * *

 

“I notified Balthazar. He is prepared for any… _outcome_. He didn’t inform anyone else. He also said that this would be handled off the books.”

Michael, Dean, Cas, and Sam all stood around the large kitchen.

“What did that asshole say to you when he called?” Dean asked with barely controlled temper.

Michael told the three men everything, hesitating on the last words Dick spoke.

_Well you better hurry, I don’t know how much longer I can drive and keep my hands off of him._

Michael shivered at the memory of the tone in Dick’s voice.

Dean slammed his fists on the fridge, Cas stared silently with a fire burning in his eyes, and Sam was shaking his head which lay in his hands.

Michael watched helplessly as his mind ran through a million scenarios. Each one worse than he next.

_What if I don’t make it in time? What-what if I never see Adam again?_

That last thought broke Michael out of his stupor.

“Alright, Dean, what did he say when he contacted you?”

Dean took a deep breath and after a shared look and nod to Sam and Cas he spoke, “He said that we would pay for what we did to him.”

Sam added, “He said we would know what it was like to lose something we loved.”

Cas finished as he stepped closely to Michael, “He said we would be lucky if we ever saw Adam again.”

Michael could hear the declaration in Dick’s permanently smug voice and began to have trouble breathing.

“Ex-excuse me a m-moment.”

Michael burst out the back doors and into the cool air of the night.

He quickly punched in the numbers on his phone, his breath coming in shorter spurts. If he didn’t gain control soon, he’d likely pass out.

* * *

 

In the kitchen, Cas, Sam, and Dean all tried to silently figure out what to do.

Cas seemed to come to a conclusion and turned to Dean, “Dean, go grab the bag from the top of our closet and get to cleaning. Sam, grab your laptop and start researching Dick, anything and everything you can dig up, dig up. I’m going to gather a few things we’ll need.”

Cas kissed Dean chastely and whispered, “We’ll find him. Alive. He’ll be fine.”

Dean nodded solemnly and went upstairs while Cas went to the front closet and Sam typed furiously on his laptop.

* * *

 

Lucifer was in the middle of a large project when he phone rang; the ringtone indicating it was Michael.

“Hey Mik-“

“HE’S GONE. SS-SOMEONE TOOK HIM!”

Lucifer stood up and ran to Gabriel as he tried to calm Michael down.

“Breath Mikey. Count to ten. You are okay. _Adam is okay!_ ”

Lucifer snapped his fingers at Gabe to call him over. He mouthed the words “panic attack” to Gabe and handed the phone to him.

“Mikey!”

“G-Gabe is that you?”

“Who else would it be dipshit?”

Gabriel could hear a sigh instead of labored breathing from Michael’s end of the phone and nodded to Lucifer.

“Look I’m thinking of a number between one and infinity, what is it?”

Michael finally calmed down and thanked the heavens that Gabe naturally grating disposition came in handy.

“Double infinity.”

“Yeah! Now what’s going on? You’re on speaker.”

Michael quickly explained what happened and asked if Lucifer knew of any empty yards or warehouse where no one went. From time to time, Michael knew, Lucifer would explore vacant areas of the city for hours, sometime days, on end.

“Jesus Christ Mikey!” was all Gabe said before Michael heard footsteps.

“I might know some places but I can’t show you them on a map unless there are specifics. When I find them a second time, it’s usually by memory.”

Michael sighed, “Just come to the Winchester’s house? I need as much help and as many hands as I can.”

“Anything Michael. We’re leaving now. What’s the address?”

Michael rattled off the address and heard, “…give me the fucking keys, I’m driving,” before he hung up.

* * *

 

Michael reentered to find Sam at his computer and Cas and Dean gone.

“Where are Dean and Castiel?”

Sam looked up from his screen for a second before thinking about his answer, “Working.”

“On?”

“Look Michael, we appreciate everything you’re trying to do, but we can handle it.”

Dean and Cas walked in at the end of Sam’s statement.

Michael looked up and with a new determination and confidence he ordered the other two men to sit down.

Michael took off his badge and shirt, leaving him with black slacks, a white t-shirt, and a gun, “I’m not a cop anymore. I’m just Michael. I will risk everything to get Adam back and I will do so by _any means necessary._ ”

“Mic-“ Dean started.

“I’m not finished.” Michael interrupted with no room for levity.

“I do not believe you understand the gravity of my devotion to your brother. So if this is my one and only chance to prove it, then so be it. You will listen to me and do as I say or I will have you arrested for obstruction of justice until this is over. Understood?”

After Sam and Dean reeled in their shock, the two nodded their acceptance.

“Good. Now, Sam, I believe you are researching Dick?”

“Yeah, but I got dick on Dick. There’s nothing here. No current address, bank records, parking tickets, nothing. I tried searching further but kept getting locked out.”

“I’m sending you Balthazar’s number. Call him and he’ll give you access to the blocked information you came across. He’s checking the video surveillance from the station. See where he’s at.”

Sam dialed the number immediately.

“Dean I can make out two blades, five guns, serious amount of ammunition in that bag. The gun oil on yours and Castiel’s fingers indicates your were cleaning them, correct?”

Dean nodded his head in slight amazement.

“Good, make sure they’re in perfect condition. We’ll most likely need them.”

A doorbell rang and Dean quickly loaded and cocked his gun.

Michael laid a hand on his.

“It’s my brothers. Lucifer knows the ins-and-outs of this city like no one else and Gabriel is a master of conniving behavior and trickery. It comes in handy more often than you’d think.”

Michael answered the door and ushered his brothers into the kitchen.

The men shook hands after short introductions were made by Michael.

“Well I wish we were meeting under better circumstance but hey, c’est la vie. You got any candy here?”

Lucifer slapped the back of his head and Dean could help the small laugh that came from him, which he quickly covered with a cough.

Sam ignored all of the commotion for his conversation with Balthazar.

“Bloody hell. Put Michael on the phone. Now.”

Sam snapped and gestured Michael to get the phone.

“What is it Balthazar? Did you find something?”

Michal ignored the shared angry looks from both of his brothers.

“You bet your lovely arse, I found something. First, the surveillance shows a 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V leaving the station at the time he called you. The license plate, IA B2676, was visible and is registered to one Castiel Novak, and that’s not all.”

“Hang on.”

“Castiel, where’s your car?”

Cas finished cleaning the last gun as he answered.

“The diner. Dean picked me up early tonight. Why?”

Michael held his hand up, to indicate the men to wait, and continued his conversation with Balthazar.

“Go on.”

“This Dick Roman guy is a real piece of work. He changed his name about eight year ago. That’s probably why Samuel’s thorough research came up with nothing. His real name is Levi MacLeod.”

“Why do I know that name?” Michael didn’t like involuntary shiver that ran up his spine.

“MacLeod…as in the MacLeod crime syndicate. He worked under “King of Hell” Crowley until Crowley turned state’s evidence against everyone. Levi got out before we could prosecute. Bastard must’ve laid low until he was in the clear. I sent Samuel all property and bank records he holds, hopefully he’ll find something.”

“Fuck!”

“I know. Michael, there’s one more thing.”

“What now?”

“When Levi was in the _organization_ his signature was the black soot we saw at the arson scenes. He’s murdered over 12 people total, Michael. You need to find Adam as soon as possible. My boss is calling on the other line, no doubt to suspend or fire me. Find Adam, Michael, and put a fucking bullet through this psychopath.”

The line went dead and Michael tried to absorb the amount of information that he just received.

He didn’t know how long passed before a slight slap across his cheek knocked him back into action.

He looked up to see everyone staring at him. He snapped into action.

“Cas, Dick, er, Levi, that’s Dick’s real name, stole your car. That’s how, I assume, he was able to lure Adam into the parking lot.”

Cas’ face grew guilty and furious at the same time.

“Sam, anything?”

“I just have a building number of a location in Lawrence, no street.”

“Does it have seven numbers?” Lucifer asked.

“Yeah actually, it does.” Sam responded.

“Let me see.”

All six men gathered closely around the laptop on the table, while Lucifer typed and searched maps furiously.

Sam asked, “Why is seven numbers significant? They just look random to me.”

Michael answered, “It’s a code for syndicate members. It looks and sounds like a phone number so cops who bugged their phones don’t think it’s suspicious. It’s an outdated system though, Luce, are you sure about this?”

Lucifer pushed up his glasses that fell down his nose and type two more things.

“Yes, he’s here.”

Lucifer pointed to a warehouse buried deep within the inner working of the south side of the city.

Dean spoke up, “I’m not going to even ask how you know that information, but how do you know he’s there?”

Michael turned to Cas, “How much gas was in your tank?”

“About a quarter of a tank full, why?”

“He wouldn’t have been able to leave town, let alone the state without getting gas. Balthazar froze his accounts right after I called him. He had to have known we would do that so he’s still in the city. This is our best bet.”

After a bit of deliberation between the men, they came to a decision. They were going to follow the only lead they had.

“Sam, can you get the layout of the building. Any renovations or additions since it was built, we need to know about,” he turned to Dean, “do you have any more weapons?”

Dean hesitated before he answered, “I have a few more.”

“Get _all_ of them ready. We’ll need them.”

“It’s just one guy, what do we need them for?”

“He’s been involved in crime since he was a kid and worst of all, he was _successful._ You don’t achieve the status he did without earning a few favors. We have to be prepared for anything and everything.”

Dean and Cas rushed upstairs together to get the rest of the weapons they gathered over the years.

Lucifer and Sam were working together to gather the layouts of the building.

Michael turned to Gabriel who had taken to watching the scene with a large jar of jelly beans.

“Gabe, once Luce and Sam get the layout I need you to work out an arrangement for when we get there, like Dad taught you to. Think you’re up for that?”

“Anything for you Mikey.” Gabriel gave him a confident smile that he knew Michael needed to see.

Michael went to check out the progress but remembered something, “Gabe?”

“Yeg?” Gabriel said around a mouthful of jelly beans.

“Don’t forget to thi-,” Michael started.

“Think like the criminal. Yes Dad!” Gabriel smiled brightly.

“We got it!” Sam exclaimed and yelled up the stairs for Cas and Dean.

Gabriel took a while to focus and look through all of the layouts since the building was built. The silence and determination from his brother, shouldn’t have been, but was making Michael proud.

“Alright jerk-turkeys, ready to hear my amazing plan to save the love of Mikey’s life?”

A round of frustrated sighs were the universal responses.

“Great, then let’s get started. Dean-O, here’s where we start…”


	14. Rescues & Requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! 
> 
> (*Long a/n...feel free to skip ahead to the chapter.*)
> 
> First, I want to apologize for the long wait...again. College started up again, I don't know why it keeps doing that? So, I've been completely overwhelmed with coursework. Blah, blah, blah, excuses, excuses...I know! So, I'm sorry, but I'm going to try to update again by the end of the week if I can. This story will probably finish with twenty chapters, epilogue may or may not be included in them. Not bad for my first fic, right? RIGHT? Again, I'm sorry for the wait and hopefully, fingers seriously crossed, it will be wrapped up by the time Midam Week on tumblr starts? I'm going to work very hard to make that happen. 
> 
> Secondly, this chapter really kicked my ass (I know I say that all the time.) However, I reworked this chapter so many times and this is as good as I think it is going to get. So, if it doesn't live up to expectations, I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> Thirdly, all mistakes are my own. I'll fix them sometime, alright? :)
> 
> Fourthly, thank you to everyone who has stuck around and commented, bookmarked, given kudos, and who is enjoying the story. I love knowing that people actually enjoy my writing. So thank you! 
> 
> Finally, enjoy! :)

“Alright so we’re all good?”

The six men all solemnly nodded their heads.

Dean and Cas gathered up the weapons while Sam deleted any information he looked up.

Michael called Charlie to ask for a favor.

“Well if it isn’t my best friend’s boy. What’s up Cohen?”

“Charlie, there isn’t a lot of time and I need a really big favor.”

Sensing the severity and urgency in Michael’s voice Charlie asked what she could do.

“I need you to delete any phone calls that come into my phone tonight.”

“Sure. I’m on it.”

“Thank you so much, Charlie.”

“No problem.”

“Charlie, please be careful.”

“Careful is my middle name. Then I changed it to Cyd.”

Michael gave a small smile and the two hung up.

“Alright,” Michael turned to the other men in the kitchen, “let’s go.”

* * *

 

The men finished packing up Dean’s and Michael’s cars and they all took a moment to brace themselves for what they were about to do.

Dean and Cas looked at each other reverently, Dean’s hands cradling Cas’ face and Cas’ hand holding tightly to Dean’s hips.

A shared moment of pure adoration and love.

Sam was on the phone talking to his wife and child, assuring his girls that he would be safe and home by morning.

Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer somehow got to talking about their father.

“Who knew pops’ lessons would eventually come in handy?” Gabriel asked with fondness.

“That code thing was a goddamn revelation Luke.” Michael sighed with gratitude and admiration.

“Thanks. It was the only one that stuck.” Lucifer replied.

“I doubt that.”

Michael’s phone rang and he stepped away to answer it.

“Michael! Gotta say I’m mighty proud of your effort…or lack thereof…in finding the man you claim to love.”

Michael looked over his shoulder and then walked a little further away.

“Dick, let me talk to Adam.”

“Oh Adam can’t talk at the moment. He’s a bit…tied up.”

“If you hurt hi-.”

“You’ll what? Kill me? Please Michael. You’re too…human. We both know you’re not evil enough to do that.”

“For Adam…I could do anything.”

“Oh spare me your declarations of devotion.”

A strong slap of skin on skin sounded through the phone.

“MICHAEL!”

“Oh looks like your little slut wants to talk to you.”

“M-Michael?”

Michael sighed quietly, “Adam. Are you okay?”

“I,” a cough and splutter sounded through the line, “I’ve been better, but just hanging out. By the way, there’s only four guys in the room with Di-.”

Another slap sounded through the phone followed by chains rattling and a howl of pain from a voice deeper than Adam.

“Adam?!”

“Well, well, seems little Adam has some spunk left in him. We’ll see how much he has left when I’m done with him.”

Michael growled into the phone.

“I’ll let you say your goodbyes now.”

“Michael.”

“Adam.”

“Now there’s only three.”

There was a distinct sound of a punch and grunt of pain from Adam.

“I’m coming for you. And not just to hurt you - to kill you. You understand me?”

“Come on, Michael, you can’t kill me.”  
  
 _“_ I’m going to make you wish I did, then.”  
  
Dick starts laughing and responds, “That's some conviction. You'd really crush it on the motivational circuit.”  
  
“You're either laughing because you're scared or you're laughing because you're stupid. Either way, I'll see you soon, Dick.”

Michael hung up the phone.

“It’s time.” He announced.

Dean, Cas, and Michael went in Dean’s Impala and Gabriel, Sam, and Lucifer went in Michael’s cruiser.

The two cars pulled out of the driveway and sped off into the night.

* * *

 

Half-way towards the warehouse, Dean couldn’t stand the solemn silence anymore.

“So how did you and the Hardy Boys know all that stuff anyhow?”

“Dean, is now really the time?”

“It’s okay. Uhm, my father was a cop until the day…the day he died. It was his life. He always tried to impart his _wisdom_ on us. I don’t know if it was in hopes that we would follow in his footsteps or not, but it didn’t work for Gabe and Luke. I never wanted them to feel forced to become a cop, to make our father proud, so I did.”

Dean pulled the car to a stop about a half a mile away from the warehouse.

“Yeah, I know a little something about that too,” he glances at Sam getting out of Lucifer’s car with Gabriel hopping around him like a bunny, “you sure Gabriel know what he’s doing?”

Michael gives a small smile.

“Yeah, he may not be serious at times…well ever, but when push comes to shove you can count on him.” Michael leans in, underneath the hood of the car to speak again, “Besides, he has better right hook than I do.” Michael closed the door.

The men gathered their respective weapons and gathered around each other.

“Ready? Everyone remember what they’re doing?” Michael questioned a final time.

The all nodded their heads.

“Alright. See you all on the other side.”

The men began to walk towards the building and split up three to the front, three to the back.

The two groups approach the entrances.

Ten men guarded both doors.

Dean and Sam whistled at the same time.

The six men emerged from the surrounding area and everything was a blur after the first hit.

The twenty men lay unconscious on the floor while the other six panted from breath.

Michael quickly worked on tying the unconscious men together, while Lucifer was doing the same on the other side.

Michael whistled the second signal and the men continued.

Michael walked into the light in the building.

“DICK?!” Michael shouted and looked around.

Gun pointed, Michael immediately turned at the sounds of shuffled footsteps.

He gripped his gun tighter when he saw an unconscious and bleeding Adam being dragged by Dick.

“Now, now, Michael. I think we know each other a little better than that. Call me Levi.”

“Let. Him. Go. _Dick._ ” Michael venomously warned.

“Oh, alright.”

Dick released his hold on Adam and a sickening crack sounded throughout the building.

Michael steered Dick towards a lone chair in his sight and threw him into it.

Dean ran into the building and straight to Adam.

“They get the cars?” Michael asked.

“Yeah.” Dean responded while checking over Adam.

“Is he…is he okay?”

“He’ll be fine. We know someone who’ll patch him up.”

Castiel walked in then, a picture of perfect calm in an otherwise chaotic scene.

“Castiel good to see you again. Thanks for the ride into paradise.” Dick spoke up, ever the asshole that he was.

He looked to Michael then, “And good on you. Pulling that together? A-plus!”

Michael whipped the end of his gun across Dick’s face.

“Shut up.”

Cas and Dean hauled Adam off the cold cement floor. Michael grimaced at Adam’s limp body and winced when he saw his head completely fall back.

“Go now!” Michael shouted and pulled out his phone.

“Michael this wasn’t part of the pl-“ Dean started and then stopped at the serious look on Michael’s face.

“You weren’t ever leaving with us were you?”

Michael shook his head resolutely.

Dick started laughing quietly.

“Now go! Make sure Adam is safe.”

Dick was laughing loudly now.

Another brunt hit to side of Dick’s face shut him up.

Dean and Cas were at the edge of the entrance when Michael spoke one last time.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Make sure Adam knows I love him.” Michael spoke seriously without looking away from Dick.

Dean nodded and left with Cas and Adam.

Michael listened until he heard three cars pulling away.

He called Balthazar. Michael was still staring directly at, a now bleeding, Dick.

“It’s me. There won’t be any record of this call and I’m only going to say this once, so listen.”

“Okay.”

“They have Adam. He’s okay. I have _him_. He is subdued. You can come here now. Call whoever you need to.”

“Bloody fucking hell Michael, you were supposed to leave with them. Your integrity is _un-fucking-believable_ sometimes. You know this won’t be easy, right?”

“I know, but it’ll be worth it. Get here soon.”

The two men hung up.

Michael was now completely alone with Dick.

“Thought you were going to make wish I were dead?” Dick asked through a gurgle of blood currently filling his mouth.

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Oh now, I’m not tempting. I’m merely ask-,” a cough and splutter of blood on the cement, “asking a question.”

“Stop talking.”

Dick gave an over exaggerated eye roll and sat still.

Michael kept looking from Dick and to the entrance and back.

“Waiting on someone, Mikey?”

Michael froze.

“What did you call me?”

“I think you heard me. It’s a shame that poor little Adam couldn’t keep his mouth closed for very long. Not after I got through with him.”

The sly smile that crawled its way across Dick mouth made Michael’s blood run cold.

“There is it…the cold hatred. I’ve seen that look so many times in my life, you know that? Since I was a kid, I’ve seen hatred reflected in eyes of anyone who looked at me.”

“With your sunny disposition? I wonder why that is.” Michael’s sarcasm, learned from his brothers, always came out when he was in highly stressful situations.

“You know you’re not getting out of this scot free, right?” Dick question.

“Neither are you, so I guess it’s good that we both know that.” Michael responded with an annoyed.

_This piece of shit really enjoys the sound of his voice._

“See that’s where you might be wrong.”

“How so?” As much as he hated that voice, he need to keep Dick distracted so he didn’t try to get away.

_Keep the suspect talking until reinforcements arrive._ He heard his dad’s voice say.

_Never let your guard down for a second. They will take that opportunity to turn the situation around._

“…and you’ll be arrested of course. The only witness on the scene? You know what guys like me do to cops in prison Michael? _They kill._ ”

Michael had half a second to brace himself for Dick tackling him to the ground.

Michael couldn’t remember ever seeing such pure rage in someone’s face.

Sharp teeth and strong arms attempted to relinquish the gun out of his hand.

A shot echoed throughout the warehouse.

_It’s alright._

_Adam is safe._


	15. Interrogations & Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little precious ones!
> 
> I wasn't joking! :) I have a little writing bug and chapters keep writing themselves! Are they good? Please let me know whether or not they are!
> 
> Not much to say about this chapter except...ENJOY! :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine! Let me know if there are any that you think are worthy or not. I'm going to go over everything after the story is finished.
> 
> P.S. I just want to say that I love you all! I mean it. This story means a lot to me and the fact that I get to share it with so many amazing people makes me so happy! :D

“Let’s go over it one more time Officer Cohen.”

Michael sighed at the nearly empty cold cup of coffee on the shiny metal table.

“We’ve went over it ten times. Either you have something or you don’t. Charge me or let me go.”

Special Agent Victor Henriksen sighed at the exhausted man across from him.

Twelve hours. That’s how long his interrogation had been going on and he hadn’t gotten anything out of the officer. There was no way that he could have done what happened at the warehouse by himself.

Victor tried a friendlier approach.

“Look Michael, we just need to know what happened. You tell us what _really_ happened, who else was there, and how you found yourself there and we can _probably_ work something out.”

Michael stared at the agent and withheld the immense wave of frustration flowing through him.

“I’ve told you everything. I was doing a procedural patrol, when I came across the warehouses that were normally vacant. I noticed lights on in one of the building so I went in to investigate. I thought it may have been a group derelicts or teenagers. I didn’t think anything of it, which is why I did not call for back up right away, as you asked _many times_ before. When I walked in, I saw a group of possible assailants, bound together and unconscious. I noticed blood and I followed the trail to a body which I discovered was d.o.a. after checking vitals. There was one gunshot wound that seemed to have severed the femoral artery. I do not know any of the men. I have never arrested any of them. I have never seen them. After the discovery of the body, I immediately contacted Captain Mills _and_ Special Agent Roche. I awaited their arrival and that’s when you and you cavalry showed up.”

“Ah yes, Agent Roche. You and he used to be an item, in Chicago, were you not?”

Michael just stared.

“I’ll take that as a yes. So how is that you and he begin working on a case in which _you_ , by some otherworldly intervention, stumbled upon a rag tag group of criminals wanted in over twenty different states? And! How is it that you also find the one suspect of brutal arsons, who just so happens to be one of the most wanted criminals in relation to a mob syndicate, dead? It seems just a little bit _too_ much of a coincidence. You can see where I coming from, right?”

Michael was fed up.

“To be honest, I don’t give a shit where you’re coming from. I’ve been here for almost thirteen hours. I’ve told you what happened. So again. Either charge me or _let me go._ ”

Michael sat back and waited.

A knock on the two-way mirror caught both men’s attention.

Agent Henriksen left the room without a word.

Twenty minutes passed without a word and the night finally began to catch up with Michael. Michael was beginning to shake from the loss of adrenaline and recalled the horrific final events of the night.

_A shot echoed throughout the warehouse._

_It’s alright._

_Adam is safe._

Blood. Warm, potent, iron-filled blood. The scent invaded Michael’s senses and made him sick.

“I guess,” a cough and groan of pain, “I guess you really did have it in you.”

It took him several moments to realize that Dick had stopped attacking him.

Michael immediately tried to put pressure on the wound, but it was too late.

Dick was dead.

Michael had only a few minutes to put the unregistered gun in his trunk and put on the last of his uniform. He closed his trunk and waited at the entrance of the building while the sirens grew louder.

The door opening abruptly pulled Michael from his thoughts.

* * *

 

A gruff but professional man came into the room slowly, grumbling something that sounded like, “…the hell is wrong with you Henriksen?” But Michael didn’t catch it. Something about this man was so familiar and he couldn’t place it.

He walked towards Michael slowly and unlocked the handcuffs around his wrists.

“Sorry about this boy. You’re free to go and we won’t be pressing charges,” he leaned forward away from the camera in the room and whispered, “Dean called me and told me what you did for Adam. He’s resting at home and asked for you.”

Michael quickly wiped the look of shock off his face and then nodded.

“You’re Bobby, right?” Michael whispered as they approached the door of the interrogation room.

“That’s Director Singer ‘round here.” He replied with a grumpy voice and mirth in his eyes.

“Yes sir.”

“Roche. Get your ass over here.”

Balthazar approached the two men quickly and for the first time since Michael knew him, he saw a sheepish and reserved look on him. It would have made Michael laugh if he weren’t so thoroughly exhausted.

“Got his stuff?”

Balthazar nodded and held up a plastic bag full of Michael’s possessions, including his phone.

“Good. Now get him out of here. I’ll deal with top brass. Looks like Crowley is finally ready to cooperate.”

“Right away sir.”

Michael just looked on in weary amusement. He should really get coffee or sleep for three days straight before making any decision at all.

Director Singer turned to Michael and spoke, “Tell Dean I expect to see you all at Jo’s graduation ceremony.”

Michael nodded with a small quirk of a smile, “Will do sir.”

Bobby nodded and walked towards the end of a long hallway.

Michael turned to Balthazar and couldn’t stop the hysterical laughter bubbling out of him. The night finally catching up to him.

Balthazar joined in and both men ignored the odd looks from the serious agents around them.

Balthazar put his arm around Michael’s shoulder and guided him out of the building.

They were stopped before they could exit by a noticeably frustrated Victor Henriksen.

“You know what I'm trying to decide?” He directed the question to Michael but Balthazar spoke up first.

“I don't know mate, whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?”

Michael burst into another fit of laughter while Balthazar smiled smugly.

Michael could’ve sworn he saw a vein burst in Henriksen’s forehead before he noticed the raised fist. Despite is bone-deep exhaustion, Michael’s reflexes were as sharp as ever and he stopped the fist before it could reach Balthazar’s cheek.

“HENRIKSEN! Get over here.”

Victor had the state of mind to look at the two men furiously, disregarding his boss’ order.

“NOW!”

He scoffed at the two before stomping off towards Bobby.

The sound of their laughter sounded throughout the building and parking lot.

* * *

 

Balthazar pulled up to the Winchester house and parked the car.

Michael had fallen asleep against the passenger window and had yet to wake up, even when Balthazar stopped for coffee.

He gently shoved Michael’s left shoulder to rouse the tired man.

He didn’t expect a solid wrist to grip his wrist twist it painfully.

“Michael! Ow! Jesus fucking Christ! Let go!”

Michael came to his sense when he realized he was awake.

“Balth,” Michael gasped, “Balth, I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t mean to.”

Balthazar softened at the old nickname and the frightened tone in his shaking voice.

“It’s okay,” Balthazar reached to stroke the sweat off of Michael’s forehead, “Are you alright?”

Michael took a deep inhale and let out a shaky breath.

“I’ll be fine.”

Balthazar scoffed.

“Same old darling Michael.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Michael would have been offended if he had more energy.

“It means that when you get to Adam. Tell him everything. Tell him the truth. Tell him everything you’ve ever felt for him. Hold tight and never let go. He keeps you right and happy. Far happier than I could have made you. I see that now.”

Michael stared at Balthazar in shock.

Balthazar reached over Michael and opened the door.

“Go on lover boy. Go get him.” Michael went to go out before he turned back and gave Balthazar a chaste kiss on his left cheek.

“Thank you for everything.” He smiled and grabbed the warm cup of coffee he knew was intended for him.

“You’re welcome.” Balthazar smiled, a slightly sad smile, back at Michael.

Michael shut the car door and braced himself for the short walk to the front door.

* * *

 

One, two three…

Four, five, six…

Seven, eight, front door…

One, two, three knocks and the door was already opening.

“Hello,” whispered a, as always, calm Cas.

“Hi…uhm, is he awake?” Michael had never felt so simultaneously anxious and out of his depth.

“He’s still asleep, but we are assured that he will be okay. Please come in.” Cas responded softly.

Michael walked toward the living room and took a rather large drink of his coffee. He saw Dean asleep on the couch, worry practically carved into his face.

“Please join me in the kitchen,” Cas whispered.

Michael nodded and he and Cas went into the kitchen where Cas was…apparently baking for a family of one hundred.

Noticing Michael apprehensive look, Cas chuckled lightly and actually looked sheepish.

“I, uh, bake when I’m worried.”

Michael smiled and picked up a delicious looking blueberry muffin.

He took a bite and with his mouth full he whispered, “Between you and me,” he leaned further in, “I paint.”

The two men shared a smile and small laugh before relaxing into the warmth of the kitchen. Cas working with precision and accuracy around the large counters already full of ingredients and baskets of goodies.

Michael felt ashamed that he only just now thought of his brothers and the others.

“Is everyone else okay?” Michael asked cautiously. He should charge his phone to call his brothers.

Cas smiled, “Yes. Dean and I returned here with Adam while he was looked over by a doctor from the hospital. Sam called me after your brother, Gabriel, was taken home. Apparently Sam had to carry Gabriel into his home because he refused to wake up.”

Michael started laughing hard and Cas eventually joined in.

“I was told there were murmurings of something called _moose candy_ from Gabriel.”

The two men attempted to catch their breath when they were interrupted by a throat clearing.

Cas’ smile widened and warmed at the sight of his soon-to-be husband.

Dean smiled back and then walked straight up to Michael and pulled him into a rather bone-crushing hug.

“Thank you.” He said.

Michael quickly hugged back and then two pulled away.

“Thank you.” Michael replied and they nodded toward each other.

Dean went behind Cas, while he was mixing yet another batter for some form of bakery, and softly kissed his neck and whispered in his ear.

Michael longed for that intimacy again.

He took a moment to thank whatever or whoever was watching over him.

He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt his shirt cling to him from the saturation.

Cas immediately went to him and began to soothe him.

“I-,” a hiccup, “I’m fine.”

Michael looked up to see two serious yet worried face looking back at him.

“It’s been a very long night. Everything is catching up to me.”

“Us too,” Dean agreed.

“You don’t know what happened after you left.” Michael stated.

Cas and Dean waited for an explanation.

“H-he’s dead.”

Cas placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder and Dean nodded.

“He attacked me and went for my gun and then it j-just went off,” he looked up with pleading eyes, “I-I didn’t me to.”

Michael lowered his head in shame.

Dean grabbed Michael’s face gently.

“Hey, Michael. You didn’t do anything wrong. Okay?”

Michael tried to nod, but the sobs wracking his body and Dean’s hands on his face kept him from doing so.

“Who knows what that son of a bitch would have attempted had he been locked up or gotten away?”

Dean let go of Michael’s face as he regained his composure.

Cas spoke up next, “You didn’t do anything wrong Michael. You protected yourself and you Adam back. Alive and well. We can’t ever repay you for that.”

Michael straightened up and wiped his face. He sniffled and laughed a small laugh.

“I think that’s the first time you’ve called me by my name, Dean.”

Dean smile charmingly, “Yeah well don’t get used to it.”

Dean went to the counter to apparently see how many cookies he could fit in his mouth.

Cas leaned in and whispered, “Dean eats when he’s worried,” and rolled his eyes.

He slapped Dean’s hand as Dean reached for a seventh, possibly eighth, cookie. A scandalized Dean looked at Cas as if he had outright called him fat.

Michael let out a long sigh as he rubbed his head.

“Do you have an idea of when he’ll be up?” Michael asked restlessly.

“Who?” A beautifully familiar voice sounded from behind Michael.

Michael turned around, immediately ran towards Adam and embraced him as gently as he could.

“Thank God,” Michael whispered in Adam’s ear, “I was so worried. I thought…I thought I’d…”

Adam just held on tighter and whispered, “I know. I’m here though.”

Adam pulled his head back and cradled Michael’s head in his hands.

The two men stared at each other, neither willing to look away for a second, for fear the other would disappear.

Adam’s face was bruised black and blue from his forehead to his neck and he winced as Michael ran his hands down his sides, bruised or broken ribs most likely, ending at his hips. There were cuts and scrapes along his arms and a rather deep gash on his left hand. As he held Adam close to him and noticed each wound and abrasion, all guilt managed to completely drain from Michael.

He gently kissed each mark he found and eventually ended on Adam’s lips. It wasn’t a passionate kiss of a reuniting of lovers, but rather something more. It was warmth and it was love and it was home. Michael was finally home, in the arms of Adam.

The two eventually, reluctantly, pulled away from one another.

Adam led Michael back to his room quietly, no words needing to be spoken.

Michael helped Adam get comfortable on the bed before stripping down to his boxers and t-shirt.

Michael crawled as close as possible and softly placed his head on Adam’s chest, listening to the strong, steady, and _alive_ , heartbeat.

“I love you.” He whispered into the dark.

Adam’s hand found his and entwined their fingers together tightly.

“I love you, too.”


	16. Vows & Vibes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY FAVORITES!  
> Yay! Another chapter! Are you annoyed with updates, yet?  
> Seriously everyone, are these quality chapters? Yes or no? Please tell me.  
> This chapter is particularly Destiel-centric because it's Destiel day!   
> Also, there is some lovely(?? It's my first time writing *hardcore* smut) sexy timez toward the end, so I hope you all enjoy! :)  
> All of my love,  
> Faye.  
> P.S. All mistakes are mine because it is now 7 a.m. and I've been up for 32 hours.

“I don’t care. I’m not doing it. I can’t say that. No, no, no,” Dean attempted to adjust his shirt for the third time in the past twenty minutes, “Don’t look at me like that Sam. You were worse.”

Sam laughed warmly, “Dean, I’m pretty sure, no has ever been as nervous and jumpy as you are right now.”

Adam entered, face finally cleared of all bruises.

The month before was one of the hardest and longest for everyone.

They were all trying to move forward and into the future.

The future just so happened to be staring Dean in the face today.

Adam went to Dean and adjusted his shirt with finality in the gesture and then looped the tie around his neck and began to tie it.

“You’re going to be fine. Trust me. I read what you wrote and Sam’s vows weren’t anywhere near as good.”

“Hey!”

“Samantha! Let the man talk,” Dean interrupted with a more relaxed, less anxious, smile.

“You’re both embarrassing,” Adam sighed. He finished the tie, helped Dean into his suit jacket, and then Sam smoothed down the shoulders.

Sam and Adam stood back as Dean turned around.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Adam and Sam just smiled proudly at their brother.

Sam slapped a hand on Dean’s shoulder, “Cas won’t know what hit him.”

Dean beamed at the comment and went to quietly rehearse what he wanted to say.

Adam left Sam to keep Dean calm and went across the hall to see Cas.

He knocked twice before the door opened.

He pulled Cas into a tight hug before he entered.

“How are you doing?” Adam asked as he leaned against the table.

“Fine,” Cas replied as his eyes shifted across the room.

“Are you sure? You seem a bit nervous. Where are you sisters?”

“I-I am, but I assure you I’ll be fine. Naomi is adjusting every little detail…I knew I never should have let her take control of this. Anna went to go grab my jacket,” Cas began quickly pacing in the small room, nearly working a pattern into the wood with his shoes, “Can you believe I almost lost my vows? I-I-I mean, what would I have said to Dean without them? Where the hell is Anna?”

Adam grabbed onto Cas’ shoulders to stop the, usually calm, man.

“Cas, it’s okay. You could say anything to Dean today and he’ll think it was poetry,” Adam smiled reassuringly at Cas.

Cas seemed to calm a little and let out a long sigh.

“I’m really getting married today?” He asked rather incredulously.

“Yes,” Adam confirmed, “and you and Dean are going to be sickeningly adorable and live happily ever after.” Adam scrunched up his nose.

Cas laughed and pulled Adam into a hug this time, “Thank you Adam.”

Adam hugged back, “Just make each other happy.”

The two pulled back and Cas looked at Adam seriously, “I promise.”

Anna rushed in then, “Cas, I’m so sorry, I can’t find your coat anywhere! I think it’s still at the house. Naomi is screaming at everyone, the lights aren’t working, and I think people are going to start showing up soon!”

Adam guided, a nearly hyperventilating, Anna to sit down.

“Cas do you need your coat? I can have someone pick it up.”

Cas smiled warmly, “No. I know exactly what to say.”

Adam smiled back and told the two to wait until he came back.

He rushed towards a flustered and red-faced Naomi.

“Hey, anything I can do?” He asked cautiously.

“Not unless you can rewire and fix four hundred twinkling lights in twenty minutes,” Naomi sighed dejectedly and continued quietly, “I just wanted this to be perfect them.”

Adam remembered spare decorations in the back and an idea struck him.

“Give me a minute.” Adam grabbed two of the people helping to set up and led them to back room.

He walked back to Naomi who smiled brightly, for the first time that day, when she saw what he brought.

In seventeen minutes, the entire crew had set up nearly one hundred and fifty clear jars filled with different sized lit candles and placed them on any surface that would stand still.

The rustic barn was blanketed in a warm, romantic glow which, set against the approaching sunset, made a breathtaking view.

Naomi actually squealed, a noise Adam didn’t know she could make, and hugged Adam tightly.

Adam told her to go get ready and that he would handle the guests coming in.

* * *

 

The guests were seated and chatting animatedly.

The music was queued and ready to start.

Two brothers and two sisters stood on opposite sides of the aisle.

The music began to weave its way through the crowd and eventually reached the ears of two men in separates room across from one another.

Dean and Cas stepped out at the same time and both stopped, breathed hitched, as they saw one another.

What was it about a wedding that made everything heightened? Cas and Dean had seen each other in suits before…but these weren’t just any suits. These would be the first clothing they’d kiss in as _husbands._ The first clothing they’d hold one another in as _husbands._ The first clothing they’d strip each other of before making love as _husbands._

Matching smiles and warm hands met as the two walked towards the doors of the other room.

They nodded to the ushers and the doors opened to a room full of soft light, happy smiles, and loving family.

As the two reached the end of the aisle, the finality of what they were about to do no longer brought anxiety but rather overwhelming joy.

Throughout the ceremony, their hands never separated, eyes never left the other, and smiles never diminished.

“I understand the couple has decided to write their own vows. Castiel would you like to go first?”

Cas took a deep breath and looked at the man he loved, had known since he was fourteen and bumped into an angry kid trying to make his way to his history class. Cas didn’t know then, of course, that he would come to know and love and worship the man before him. No amount of words could ever explain how much Dean meant to him. In that moment Cas couldn’t think of anything but three little words. Words that, when spoken without absolute honesty, faith, and trust, said everything.

“I love you,” Cas said, almost surprised at how much the words meant now, “I love you so much Dean.”

Cas slid the ring on Dean’s finger and let his hand linger there.

“I love you Cas. I love you more than I could ever say,” Dean breathed a little breathlessly.

Dean did the same and entwined both of their hands.

“By the power vested in me by the great state of Kansas, I know pronounce you husbands. Now give us a show.”

The guest’s laughter erupted into cheers as the two men embraced one another with passion and love.

After a good minute of their first kiss as husbands, the two pulled apart, Dean nuzzled Cas’ neck for a small moment and whispered, “You stole my best line.”

Cas laughed warmly and Dean would never forget that laugh for as long as he lived.

There were more cheers as they held their hands up together.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean shouted, “We know you’re all just here for the free booze.”

There were almost too many “damn straight’s” from the guest’s. Almost.

* * *

 

Strong drinks. Good food. Upbeat music. Loving family. Adoring friends.

Everything a wedding should be.

A beautifully soft song drifted through the speakers of the candlelit barn as everyone gathered on the dance floor.

Dean and Cas hadn’t seem to let one another go since they first saw each other.

Sam and Jess were awkwardly working out how to dance with their baby asleep in their arms. Never let it be said that Mary Winchester was a light sleeper.

Bobby and Ellen were holding each other closely, smiles of years of loving one another plastered on their faces.

“Can I have this dance?”

Adam slowly look up towards the face of the man he loved. The man who saved his life. The man who his life and heart belonged to.

“I don’t know. My boyfriend might be awfully mad if I danced with an extremely attractive man,” he quipped as he stood up.

He grabbed Michael’s hand and led him to the dance floor.

They pulled one another as close as they could and moved together slowly.

“Your boyfriend is rather possessive,” Michael spoke into Adam’s ear.

Adam laughed, “Oh you have no idea,” and pulled Michael’s face to his and kissed him with fire burning from within him.

They kissed one another, teeth clanking and tongues tangling, until a loud beat slammed through the speakers, surprising both men.

They were breathing heavily, cheeks flushed.

“You…,” Adam began, voice like gravel, “you look so fucking good tonight.”

Michael nodded against Adam throat, the scrape of his stubble making Adam groan, “You do too…so fucking good. I want you so much, Adam.”

Adam nodded and moved to kiss Michael again.

The music was loud and had a good beat which allowed Adam and Michael to grind against one another without cause for alarm.

He waved to Sam and Jess who were leaving with a still asleep baby.

Dean and Cas were wrapped in the own world of love and joy in a corner of the barn.

Adam was happy.

* * *

 

As the night dwindled down and the final guests began to leave, Adam and Michael headed towards Michael’s car.

Michael cast Adam a heated and predatory look as they reached his car. Michael pushed Adam against it using his hips and ground into Adam as his latched his lips onto Adam’s neck.

A low rumble of a moan sounded from Adam’s throat.

“Fuck Adam. You smell so good. You feel _so_ good. Fuck, the things I want to do to you.”

Adam swallowed and attempted to respond coherently as Michael gripped his ass and ground down again.

“Yeah?” It wasn’t coherent at all. “Like what?”

Michael licked a long, slow strip from Adam’s collarbone to the edge of his earlobe.

“Like fuck you hard against the hood of my car until the only thing you remember is my name. Until it is the only thing you say, over and over again, like a prayer.”

Adam couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, he could only say one thing.

“Yes.”

Michael took a split second to grin deviously before he promptly turned Adam around and shoved his upper body down on the hood. Michael was eternally grateful that he parked further near the woods…or that he planned to park further near the woods.

Adam heard the distinct sound of a foil packet rip open and immediately felt Michael’s fingers graze across his bare hole.

_When did my pants come off?_

Adam was aware of Michael speaking but stopped hearing anything as soon as Michael’s first finger breached him, focused entirely on that sensation.

“…so fucking tight Adam. Fuck, you’re going to feel so good wrapped around me. Is that what you want Adam? You want to feel me deep inside of you?”

Adam was nodding vigorously, he could barely catch his breath, and talking was something he was capable of. Adam heard a groan rip from both he and Michael as Adam pulsed around the three fingers now pumping in and out of him in earnest. Michael curled his fingers on a particularly deep thrust from his fingers and grazed Adam’s prostate.

Adam moaned loud and long, “Fuck! Michael, if you don’t fuck me now, I’ll do it myself.”

Michael groaned and bit at Adam’s neck at the extremely erotic image. He licked his way from Adam’s neck to his ear and whispered hotly, “I’d love to see that later.”

Michael reached for the condom but Adam stopped him and was shaking his head.

Adam turned around and looked at Michael seriously. He pulled Michael to him and kissed him thoroughly as his stroked Michael’s hard length.

“Just you,” he whispered, “I want to _feel_ all of you. Inside me. Around me. I want you to _possess_ me Michael. _Please_.”

By some miracle, Michael didn’t come from the demands of Adam.

He quickly turned Adam back around and used the last of the lube on his cock before lining himself up with Adam’s wet opening.

He slowly pushed in, relishing the moment of being one with Adam.

Both men groan as Michael bottomed out inside Adam.

“Are you okay?” Michael whispered as he waited for Adam to adjust.

“Yes,” Adam said almost annoyed, “now _fuck. me.”_

Michael was never one to disobey a direct order.

He pulled back agonizingly slow, nearly completely out, before he slammed back in, striking Adam’s prostate with nonstop pressure.

“Fuck. Michael.”

Michael couldn’t hold back anymore and began fucking Adam powerfully and precisely, striking Adam’s prostate nine times out of ten.

“Fuck Adam. Do you even hear yourself?”

Adam did not. He could only hear Michael, feel Michael, and smell Michael.

“You feel so good Adam. You want me to come inside you, huh? Fill you up? Claim you?”

Adam nodded, he was so close. They both were. Michael never let up, pounding into Adam so forcefully that the car shook.

Adam went to reach for his hard, leaking cock, but he hand was slapped away.

“Like this. Come just from me fucking you.”

Adam moaned.

“Yes, just like this.” Michael leaned forward and latched his lips and teeth back to Adam’s neck.

“I’m so close Michael.”

“Me too. So good Adam. You’re so good and you’re mine. All. Mine.”

“Yours Michael. Only yours. Michael. _Please._ ”

That was all it took. Michael thrust in one last time and came so hard that his vision blacked out for a while. He was vaguely aware of a scream of pleasure from Adam.

When he came to he pulled off Adam’s back and gently pulled out of Adam. He cock twitched at the sight of his come leaking out of Adam.

_You and me both buddy._

Michael pulled up Adam’s pants and quickly adjusted him before gathering himself together. He tried not to smile about the fact that Adam was rendered not only speechless but also immobile.

He touched Adam’s shoulder and pried him away from the hood of the car and into the passenger seat.

Michael went into the driver’s seat and was quickly pulled into a rather lazy kiss, but nonetheless amazing.

“I love you,” Adam said reverently, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips bruised.

“I love you too,” Michael replied, appearance nearly identical as he looked in the mirror.

Adam leaned back into the passenger seat, sated and smiling.

Michael started the car and put it in drive as they drove away from the barn.

Michael thought Adam was asleep and was lucky he didn’t swerve into oncoming traffic when Adam said, “Who knew you has such a dirty mouth?”

Fingers entwined, both me laughed until they had tears in their eyes.

 


	17. Getting In & Giving Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> So, we're nearing the end of the story! *gross sobs* There will be twenty chapters total, two more of the story and an epilogue. I working hard and hopefully (fingers crossed) there will be a new chapter the next three days. Don't fret though because then it's MIDAM WEEK! I'm so excited, but it's bittersweet because I love this story so much. Thank you all for the amazing support. I love each and everyone of you. I mean it. :)  
> Enjoy!

Three months later, Michael wakes up to find himself with Adam completely wrapped around his body.

Octopus that he was, Adam always ended up wrapped around Michael in some way, but when he was up late reading or studying he always clung to Michael in his sleep.

Michael loved it. Unfortunately his bladder had other ideas. He carefully untangled himself from the long limbs of his boyfriend and went about his morning routine. He showered, brushed his teeth and put on some dark jeans and a warm green henley. Adam hadn’t moved, only seemed to sink further into the warmth of the bed.

Michael laughed softly and went to make coffee and breakfast after he grabbed the mail.

He loved mornings like this. Soon, after the enticing smell of coffee filled the apartment, Adam would groggily shuffled into the kitchen and nuzzle Michael’s neck while he made their coffee. After a few sips, Adam would wake up slightly and place a small kiss Michael’s lips. Nothing extraordinary, but always special. Then, Adam would sit at the kitchen table and go through their mail and separate the newspaper, local news for Michael, comics and horoscopes for Adam.

This morning, nothing changed except when Adam sat frozen looking at a regular, unassuming envelope, which he quickly hid among his books left open on the table from last night. He quickly looked up and hoped Michael didn’t see anything. If Michael did notice, he didn’t say anything and then sat down with breakfast for the both of them.

“Anything good?”

Adam began choking on a piece of bacon than he attempted to wash down with still-too-hot coffee.

“What?” Adam eventually responded, incredulously.

An indecipherable look washed across Michael’s face before he smiled and asked, “Horoscopes? Am I having a five-star day?”

Adam smiled shakily, “Let me see.”

The rest of the morning went as it always did, reading, music, cleaning, and small kisses and touches of affection. Throughout the morning, though, Michael kept noticing Adam looking at him with an unexpected amount of guilt in his eyes.

Michael’s shift was earlier that day so he could spend a majority of his night with Adam. As he was getting ready to put on his uniform, he found himself attacked by a rather impious Adam. He was somehow dragged to the bed and pushed down onto it with Adam in his lap. Adam assaulted his lips with passion and his tongue quickly filled Michael’s mouth when he gasped at the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

Adam pulled back and then continued his assault on Michael’s neck, lavishing it with small licks, nips, kisses and bites.

“Why do you have to go to work?” Adam mumbled against Michael’s throat.

“I-I don’t know. We need money?” Michael responded breathlessly.

Adam groaned and ground his hips against Michael’s. Michael bit back a moan as he tried to roll the two of them over, but Adam wasn’t budging.

“No,” Adam demanded huskily, “like this.”

He ground his hips again to stop Michael from moving.

It worked.

Michael lay back as Adam took control. Adam never really wanted control when they were having sex so this was new and Michael wasn’t sure he’d ever been this turned on before.

Adam made quick work of his sweatpants and Michael’s jeans. Adam quirked an eyebrow at Michael when he saw that he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Michael blushed and smiled sheepishly. The sight made Adam lose control. He quickly grabbed the lube from the side drawer and climbed back on top of Michael.

Adam was moving so quickly that it took Michael a while to catch up and when he did he saw slick fingers moving tantalizingly down Adam’s body.

Adam stopped to make eye contact with Michael before speaking, “I want to ride you.”

Michael moaned at the extremely erotic images flooding his brain and only managed to nod frantically at Adam.

Adam immediately sunk two fingers deep inside himself and screamed in pain and pleasure.

Michael was entranced by the sight before him. Adam’s legs gripping tightly to his as he rode his own fingers, body flushing a light pink, eyes nearly black with lust, there was only a small, bright halo of blue left. Michael had to hold on tightly to Adam’s hips to keep from taking him right then and there.

“M-Michael,” Adam spoke breathlessly, “talk to me. _Please._ ”

After the night of the wedding, Michael found out just how much it turned Adam on when he talked dirty.

Michael smiled deviously and began his assault with words, as he ran blunt nails across Adam’s body, “What do you want me to say? How good you look fucking yourself?”

Adam’s whine was his only response.

Michael raked his fingernails across Adam’s inner thighs, “Or how sexy you are when you’re on top of me? Or that you can’t get enough of me or my cock?”

Adam ground down on Michael and moaned loudly.

“You have three fingers now, but it’s not enough is it?”

Adam shook his head.

“No, it isn’t,” Michael still spoke with a controlled voice, “No. You need something bigger.”

Michael licked his way from the middle of Adam’s chest to his neck.

“Stronger.”

He licked at the sensitive spot on Adam’s neck and bit down hard enough for Adam to really feel it.

He moved up to Adam’s left ear and bit the earlobe gently and he whispered huskily in Adam’s ear.

“ _Hotter._ ”

Adam whined, “Fuck _Michael_ , god, fuck me now.”

Michael pulled Adam to his chest and lined his dripping cock with Adam’s entrance and pushed in as slowly and tortuously as he could.

Adam wasn’t up for slow and tortuous and quickly slid all the way down to the base of Michael’s cock.

Their matching high pitched moans filled the room.

“Fuck. Adam. You’re so fucking tight.”

Adam ground his hip down experimentally and Michael’s responding groan convinced him to continue. He pushed himself up and slammed back down, striking his prostate directly, blinding pleasure coursing and building through his body.

“ _Michael._ S-so good. You feel so good.”

Michael surged up and pulled Adam into a bruising kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed as Michael rolled his hips up as Adam came back down, quickly establishing a fast and punishing rhythm for both men.

Adam put his hands on Michael’s shoulders as the man below him slammed up into him harder and deeper with each thrust, hitting his prostate every time.

“Fuck, Adam. I’m close.”

“M-me too. Harder, fucking, fuck me harder.”

Michael grabbed Adam’s hips and fucked into him as hard as he could. The resounding moans and whines were pushing him closer to the edge. Too close. Michael quickly took hold of Adam’s dripping cock and pumped his fist in time with his hips. Two strokes and Adam was screaming Michael’s name and clenching his muscles tightly forcing Michael to fall over the edge with him.

Michael held Adam for a long while before Adam pulled off of him with a small whimper and fell back onto the bed in a boneless heap.

“You’ll be late.” Adam said with a bright smile.

Michael rolled on top of Adam, “No thanks to my promiscuous and insatiable boyfriend.”

Adam looked scandalized, “I think you should be very thankful that I am insatiable and promiscuous.”

Michael kissed the look off Adam’s face and smiled against his lips when the two pulled away for a breath.

Adam pushed on Michael’s chest, “Go on, and finish getting dressed. I’ll get your coffee.”

Michael did just that and was ready to go in five minutes.

Adam handed Michael his travel mug and kissed him goodbye.

Michael didn’t know what it was about that kiss, but it felt _different_.

* * *

 

Adam ran into the apartment building and nearly broke down Charlie’s door with how vigorously he was knocking.

“What?!” Dorothy yelled as the door opened.

Adam looked like he was nearly three seconds away from collapsing.

“Adam, what’s wrong?” When she received no response she called out for Charlie.

Charlie immediately hugged him tightly, she pulled back and guided him to their dining table.

“I’ll put on some tea,” Dorothy offered.

Charlie watched her leave and then focused her eyes back on Adam who had begun to cry silently.

“You got it? Didn’t you?” She asked.

Adam just nodded his as he aggressively wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“And you don’t know how to tell him?”

Another nod, this one more resolute in anger.

“You can’t hide this from him, Adam. He’ll be okay with it. You’ve been through so much already. You can make it through this.”

“How?” It was broken and frightened and it was the only thing Adam could say. How was he supposed to tell Michael, especially after everything he did for Adam? Adam owed Michael his life. He already had his heart.

Charlie looked to Dorothy and both women looked unsure as how to answer.

“I don’t know, Adam,” Dorothy started, “but I promise you it’ll be okay. Michael would never intentionally hurt you.”

“I know that!” He shouted, “I’m sorry. I-I know that, but it isn’t fair to him. I can’t ask that of him. I can’t ask him to wait and put his life on hold. I can’t ask him to leave, but I’m not entirely sure I can stay and let this pass me by.”

Charlie nodded with sympathy and gave Adam a sad smile, “You don’t know what will happen, though, and you need to talk to him. He’ll understand, Adam.”

“I know. I’m just…scared. This is really big. It’s probably the biggest decision I’ll ever make.”

“So make it _with_ him,” Charlie suggested with a happy smile.

Adam smiled back and nodded.

“Did you bring the letter with you?” Dorothy asked excitedly.

Adam sniffled and nodded with a laugh.

“Yeah, it’s in my bag somewhere.” Adam shuffled through his books and paled when he couldn’t find the letter.

“I-It’s not here!” Adam frantically dumped the contents of his messenger bag onto the table to search again.

“Adam calm down. It’s probably still at the apartment. You didn’t lose it.”

Michael looked at his watch and immediately stood up.

“Shit! I-I have to go. He’ll be there soon and I have to get there before him so he doesn’t find it.” Adam haphazardly threw everything into his bag.

“Wait, I thought we just told you to talk to him about it.” Charlie spoke in a way that was both concerned and threatening.

Adam sighed as he hauled his bag on his shoulder.

“I am. I just need some time to think it through. Figure it out. I-I don’t…I _can’t_ lose him.”

Charlie seemed to accept this answer and she and Dorothy hugged Adam as he left and rushed home.

* * *

 

Michael was excited. He couldn’t remember having such excitement in recent memory. He convinced Captain Mil—Jody – to let him to leave early. He was practically shoved out of the station with a mumbled of, “get out of my face Michael,” something about too much overtime and dedication, and a “Where’s my damn coffee Garth?” as he exited out the doors.

He called Gabriel to see if he had what he asked for earlier that day.

“I hate you.”

Michael laughed loudly as he drove to the restaurant, “I don’t know why.”

“Yes you do! I had to beg and plead Kali to do this for you. You owe-OW!”

Michael heard a shuffle of sound as the phone changed ownership.

“Don’t listen to him Michael. He’s just mad that he had to get up early and help me. When should I expect you?”

“I should be there in ten minutes or so.”

“Great we’ll see you then,” she replied happily, “Gabriel! Put the damn chocolate sauce dow-.”

The line went dead.

He pulled in eight minutes later and went straight to the kitchen to find Kali trying to pry a bowl of chocolate out of Gabriel’s hands.

“Do I even want to know?” He asked.

Kali straightened her skirt and calmly walked over to Michael, heels clinking loudly on the tile.

“Michael, it’s great to see you. I think it lovely what you’re doing for Adam. At least someone I know still knows how to be romantic.”

Michael laughed at the scandalous and betrayed look on Gabriel’s chocolate smeared face.

“I have everything packed and ready for you.”

She handed the bags loaded with food to Michael.

“Leave it in the oven at the lowest temperature and it’ll stay warm. There are chocolate covered strawberries and the lava cake you love so much.”

She smiled brightly at sharing her passion with him.

“Thank you so much Kali. I hope I didn’t cause too much of a hassle.”

She lightly slapped his arm, “Nonsense. Now get out of here and romance your man. You both deserve it.”

Michael thanked her again and left.

* * *

 

Michael arrived back at the apartment about fifteen minutes later, thankful that Adam wasn’t home yet.

He put the oven on the lowest temperature, just as Kali suggested, and went to get changed and clean up, humming happily to song stuck in his head.

He put on slim black jeans and a soft cream sweater that he knew Adam loved to cuddle against. He went about the apartment, cleaning here and there.

He put fresh flowers in a vase and grabbed the spare papers and mail lying on the table. He put it in the basket by the front door and was going to go make the bed when a seemingly innocuous envelope caught his eye. The same envelope Adam hid from him earlier that day.

He picked it up and looked inside. He pulled out two sheets of paper and looked them over.

Michael could only comprehend a few sentences through his shock.

“Congratulation Mr. Winchester.”

“…come highly recommended from many professors, physicians, and medical personnel.”

“…very prestigious and highly sought after program.”

“…accepted out of nearly ten thousand applicants.”

“…residency program in Child and Adolescent Neurology Residency at Mayo Clinic.”

“ _Rochester, Minnesota._ ”

Michael’s hands were shaking as he folded the papers back into the envelope.

He didn’t know what to do. He was happy and excited for Adam. This was an amazing opportunity. So, why did he feel as though he had lost a part of himself?

_Rochester,Minnesota. Adam would have to move. Leave._

Michael felt so genuinely proud, happy, and heartbroken simultaneously.

He heard the door open and close quickly and looked up to see Adam direct a bright smile at him. He didn’t have the capacity to smile back and the envelope felt like a lead weight in his hands. Adam noticed the envelope and he face fell.

“I can exp-,”

“Congratulations.” Michael spoke solemnly.

“Thanks?” Adam sat across from Michael, “I applied before I met you. I didn’t think I would get in. It took weeks of Charlie’s nagging to convince me to get in. I forgot about it until this morning when the letter came in.”

He was speaking quickly, attempting to get everything out before it overwhelmed him. Adam reached to grasp Michael’s hands in his own.

“Michael, please look at me,” Adam pleaded. His heart sank the moment Michael eyes met his.

“I’m staying. I’ll get a job at the hospital. Yeah, it won’t be as impressive, but I don’t care about that. I-I can’t leave you. I can’t lo-“

“You should go.” Michael couldn’t believe what he had just said, but he knew it was what needed to be said. He would never forgive himself if he was the reason Adam didn’t go. He knew that Adam cared too much about the people he loved. Adam was so selfless that he would be willing to give up the opportunity of a lifetime to make Michael happy. Michael didn’t deserve it and Adam didn’t deserve to be held back.

Convincing Adam of that was a different matter.

“What?” Adam asked in disbelief.

“You should go. It’s an amazing opportunity.”

“What…what about _us_?”

“ _What_ about us?” Michael pulled his hands from Adam’s and placed them in his lap.

“It’s nearly seven hours away. I’d have to move there. It’s a _six year_ program. I don’t want you to have to put your life on hold, Michael.”

Michael nearly broke down at the pleading look in Adam’s eyes, but remained steadfast.

“Then I won’t.”

“Won’t what?”

“Put my life on hold.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“I mean that you’ll go to Minnesota and be happy and becoming the amazing doctor I know you will be.”

“I’m happy with you.”

“You’ll be happier if you go.”

“What are you saying?” Adam said with slight venom in his tone. He was starting to get angry at the calm way Michael was breaking his heart.

“I’m saying you should leave.”

Adam stood up abruptly and Michael followed the motion with his eyes.

“What. Are. You. Saying?” Adam stared resolutely at Michael.

This was the hardest part. The hardest thing Michael would ever have to do.

“I’m saying _leave._ Just get out.” Michael responded with as much false contempt and anger as he could project.

Michael could hear Adam’s heart shattering into pieces. He stared at his hands, waiting for something, anything to happen.

Nothing happened. Adam calmly grabbed the envelope of the table and left.

Michael managed not to break down until the door clicked shut and he heard footstep descending down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me... it might get better? :O


	18. Consolations & Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> Okay, so this is as good as I could get this chapter to sound. I worked and edited it to death and this was a good as it was going to get.   
> So yeah, let me know what you think, please!   
> Only one more chapter and an epilogue. I'm very sad. Other than that, enjoy! Thank you!
> 
> *All mistakes are mine because I have slept in about 30 hours. :) *

Michael didn’t necessarily wake up; he hadn’t had any sleep in the week following his conflict with Adam. Without the presence of Adam’s long limbs wrapped around him, Michael couldn’t fall asleep.

Michael expected the pain and the unyielding and overwhelming sadness that would come from his decision; he just didn’t expect it to be so vast and intense. It felt as though a part of who Michael was was ripped from his body. No matter what he did or where he went, some part of Adam was always with him.

_Adam was in his car, singing quietly as he held onto to Michael’s hand._

_Adam was in his bed, holding tightly to Michael’s body or writhing against it in pleasure._

_Adam was at his dining room table, studying his textbooks or reading a medical journal._

_Adam was on his couch, lazily lounging on Michael as they watch movies together._

Michael couldn’t even go to work without a reminder of Adam, so he didn’t work the rest of the week, using up the vacation days he’d built up.

After fifteen missed calls and nearly twenty texts from Gabriel alone, Michael turned off his phone, and tried to get some sleep.

Just as he felt the exhaustion hit him and his eyes start to close, a loud pounding on the door made him jump up.

“Go away!”

“Michael Alexander, open the goddamn door.” Lucifer’s voice boomed through the door and into Michael’s room. Lucifer sometimes made Michael forget that he was the older brother.

“I believe I said go away!” Michael shouted and attempted to crawl further into his bed.

“You have three seconds or I’m kicking your door down.”

Michael shot up, “You wouldn’t!”

“One!”

Michael ran to his front door, socks sliding against the hardwood floors, causing him to crash to the ground.

He grunted and got up slowly. He unlocked his door and opened it to see his brothers crowding the narrow hallway…looking angry.

“What?”

“Jesus. You look like shit Mikey.”

“Thank you. If that’s all, I’m going to close the door.”

Michael moved to close the door, but Lucifer’s boot-clad foot stopped it and he burst in.

“ _Please come in._ ” Michael offered, dripping with sarcasm.

“Cut the shit,” Gabriel said and crowded Michael against a counter, “what the fuck did you do?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Please, Luke got a call from Anna and I got a very upset and angry phone call from my new BFF Sammy saying that you were a piece of shit that broke Adam’s heart. Care to explain?”

Michael looked at both of his brothers, concern now shining through their features. He couldn’t stand it so he looked to the floor.

“I am.”

“You are what?” Lucifer asked as his crossed his arms.

“A piece of shit that broke Ad-his heart.”

Michael blinked away the tears that were in his eyes and moved past them to make coffee.

Gabriel and Lucifer looked at each other and then to Michael.

“Why?” Gabriel asked cautiously.

“I had to.”

Michael’s hands were shaking violently and he barely managed to get the coffee grounds into a filter.

“Because?” Lucifer asked.

Michael was filling the coffee pot with water when a memory hit him and everything came crashing down around him.

* * *

 

_It was a week after Adam was rescued and it was the morning after the first night Adam stayed over. Michael woke up in the middle of the night to find Adam making coffee._

_“What’re you doing up?” Michael asked with sleep laced in his voice._

_“I couldn’t sleep. I kept t-thinking I was still_ there _.” Adam’s voice and hands were shaking._

_Michael rushed to Adam and embraced him tightly._

_“You’re safe. You’re alive. I love you.”_

_Adam fell to the ground and Michael followed, never letting him go, holding him through the sobs and cries wracking Adam’s body._

_He didn’t know how long they sat on his kitchen floor embracing one another, but Michael knew there was no other place he ever wanted to be. The only place each other belonged was in the other’s arms. For Michael, Adam was_ home _._

* * *

 

It took Michael a while to realize he was in the same position, being held by his brothers as the tears and pain he held back, held inside, the past week surfaced and overtook him.

“Mikey, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay. Just breathe.” Lucifer soothed.

“I-it isn’t though. You…you w-weren’t here. You didn’t see his face. I c-can’t.” Michael looked pleadingly at his brothers through bleary eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

Lucifer and Gabriel pulled Michael up and sat him at the dining table.

They waited patiently until Michael was ready to talk.

“Tell us what happened.” Gabriel demanded delicately.

Michael told them everything that happened, verbatim, and when he looked up at his brothers he was surprised to see matching looks that made Michael feel like he was ridiculous.

“What?”

Gabriel and Lucifer laughed softly.

Gabriel reached across the table and patted Michael’s hand softly.

“Mikey, you’re an idiot.”

Lucifer joined in, “Selfless and kindhearted, but yeah, a fucking idiot.”

Michael’s confused look made his brothers burst out laughing.

“What?” He asked in disbelief.

“Look, I don’t think I ever seen two people more devoted to one another. It’s remarkable that you’re this foolish. You’re supposed to be the smart one.”

Gabriel’s laughter died down and explained further, “You’re really willing to sacrifice the best thing that’s ever happened to you because you think you would be holding him back?”

Michael nodded seriously.

“Bullshit.” Lucifer said.

“What?”

“That’s bullshit Mikey. You’re scared. I hate to say it, but when you’re scared, you run.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Michael said, confused.

“That’s…that’s not what I mean.”

“What do you mean, then?”

“Okay, remember when Mom died?”

Michael nodded.

“Okay, so you didn’t for three months after, locked yourself in your room, and pushed away anyone who tried to help you.”

“I was a kid back then.”

“You moved away without a word and then when Dad died and you moved back you didn’t talk to us for like six months. You lived ten minutes away Mikey and you didn’t even tell us!” Gabriel argued.

“I-I…”

“When the going gets tough, you get the hell out of fucking dodge Mikey. Granted, this time, you think you’re pushing Adam away for the right reasons, but you’re just going to end up ruining two lives, instead of one, this time.”

Michael sat back as he took in his brothers’ words. It took about ten minutes before everything hit him.

“Fuck.”

“There it is.” Lucifer said.

“Finally!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“What am I going to do?”

“Get him back, obviously.” Gabriel spluttered through a mouthful of cereal.

“How?” Michael asked and for once, his brothers didn’t have anything to say.

* * *

 

After his brother’s left Michael decided to shower and clean up the apartment. Deciding how to even begin to fix his major fuck-up with Adam was all he thought about.

He called Jody and asked if he could still take the late night shift tonight. After she agreed Michael made dinner and then got ready, Adam never far from his mind.

He went about his shift, still thinking of how he could even confront Adam or talk to him. His worry and doubts grew and festered until it was all-consuming.

_What if Adam didn’t want Michael anymore?_

_What if he decided that Michael wasn’t worth the trouble?_

_What if Adam rejected Michael?_

Michael had to stop and lean against a brick wall in an alley to catch his breath. He counted backwards from twenty, five times, until he was in control.

* * *

 

At the end of his shift, Michael drove home on autopilot, not noticing the lights on in his apartment until he saw a figure come through his kitchen.

He drew his gun and shouted, “Freeze!”

He was shocked for two reasons. One, Dean Winchester was in his kitchen with a large duffel bag full of clothes. Second, Dean didn’t even flinch when Michael drew his weapon.

“What are you doing here?” Michael demanded.

“Adam asked me to get his things.”

Michael face fell and his heart sank.

Dean flashed a key in front of Michael’s face and placed it on the counter.

Michael moved to the table and sat down heavily as he put his head in his hands.

“I should be kicking you ass right now, but Adam asked me not to.”

Michael granted Dean a small smile, a quirk of his lips really.

“Tell him I-,” Michael stopped before he could finish the request.

Dean walked towards the door and a small chuckle caused Michael to lift his head.

“Son of a bitch!”

Michael looked questioningly at Dean.

“Look, I’m not one for chick flick moments, but I love Adam. He wouldn’t tell me anything and locked himself in his room with my husband, who refuses to tell me anything. Luckily, Gabriel has a big mouth. This is stupid. You’re stupid, both of you. I know why you’re doing what you’re doing. I know you think it’s the right thing, but it isn’t. I’m not going to intervene, this is between you and him, but don’t let him go thinking you don’t want him. It’ll completely break him and then I will have to kick your ass.”

Michael stared in shock as Dean left without another word.

Four words rang in Michael’s ear the rest of the night.

_Don’t let him go._

* * *

 

Michael lay awake that night thinking about every detail of his life since he walked into the diner that night.

It all flashed in front of his eyes. Every smile, laugh, gasp, moan, cry, and kiss. Everything led to the moment he let Adam walk out the door. The single moment played on repeat until Michael couldn’t take it anymore.

It was in that moment of frustration and desperation that Michael figure out what to do. It was wild, outrageous, grand, and guaranteed to make Michael look every bit the fool that he was, but it was the only thing he had that. He went to his bottom drawer where he kept old shirts and ratty sweatpants and grabbed what he was searching for. With what he held in his hands and help from a few people, Michael could possibly pull this idea together.

If Adam didn’t want Michael anymore, at least Michael could say he didn’t go down without a fight.

This was it.

All or nothing.


	19. Confessions & Commitments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my favorite people in the whole wide world!
> 
> So, this is it (aside from the epilogue). It's been a long journey and I feel so blessed to be able to share it all with each and every one of you. This is my first fanfic I've ever written and you all welcomed me into and supported me through it all. I cannot thank you enough for the support and love. I'm crying right now, but whatever. It's been so amazing and again, I thank you from the very top of my heart. There will be an actual thank you note on my tumblr, so look for that. Okay, enough emotions.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Michael walked into the station early that morning and knocked on Jody’s door before a “come in” granted his entrance.

“Michael, what are you doing here?” Jody demanded, “I’m not paying you anymore overtime.”

“I don’t want you to pay me anything anymore.”

Jody’s head shot up and looked at Michael in confusion.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I need a really big favor.”

“Of course you do. No one ever stops in to say hi besides Garth. What is it?”

Michael explained everything to Jody and then made his request.

“Wow. Well, aren’t you one for grand gestures. You’re lucky I like you Cohen. Let me make a few calls and see what I can do. I know a few good people there.”

“Thank you.” Michael walked around Jody’s desk and gave her a hug.

She sighed and hugged him back.

“Alright, go do something around the station and I’ll call you in when I’ve got something.” Jody shooed Michael out of her office.

He cleaned out his locker, finished paperwork, and practice at range in the basement before he was called back up.

“Okay so I have good news and bad news.”

Michael held his breath.

“The good news is that they’ll accept your transfer.”

He let out a rush of air.

“The bad news?”

“I’m losing one of my best officers.”

Jody smiled brightly at Michael and moved to hug him.

“Good luck sweetie.”

“Thank you so much Jody.”

She slapped his back lightly and shoved him out of her office again.

“Get out of here, word around town is that you have a lot of preparation to do.”

Michael groaned.

“Who told you?”

“You talked to Cas. Cas told Dean. Dean told Sam. Sam told Bobby. Bobby told Ellen. Ellen told me.”

“Figures. This town is too damn small.”

Jody laughed, “That it is. Good luck Michael. I hope to see you back here some day.”

“Me too.”

“Garth! Coffee.”

“Yes ma’am,” Garth immediately ran over quickly with a fresh cup for her.

Michael was signing over his equipment to the front desk when a pair of thin, gangly arms curled around him.

Michael turned his torso to see Garth holding onto him tightly.

“Good luck tonight man.”

Michael hugged Garth back with a groan.

“Oh my god, I talked to Cas two hours ago. Is there anyone is this town that doesn’t know already?”

“Probably just one,” Garth answered with a boyish smile.

Michael smiled back and then left the station for the last time in, what he hoped would be, a long time.

* * *

 

Michael parked two blocks away from the diner and then walked there.

“Michael!”

Michael was first greeted with a surprisingly strong slap across his face and then an even stronger hug threatening to cut off his air supply.

“Char-Charlie,” Michael tried to say to her as she squeezes him one more time.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know. I’ve been getting that a lot lately.”

Cas came out from the back of the restaurant and, surprisingly, smiled at Michael.

“Hello Michael.”

Michael smiled back, “Cas, thank you again for helping me with this…and, uh, for not hitting me like _some_ people.”

Charlie looked guilty for a moment but then smiled again.

“I was extremely tempted, trust me, but Adam had requested that no harm come to you.”

Cas walked up calmly until he was in Michael’s personal space, “However, if you ever do anything to hurt him again, intentionally or unintentionally, with good intentions or not, it will be another matter.”

Michael swallowed heavily, “Understood.”

Charlie chimed in, “Great, now that all the proper threats have been made, why don’t we get started?”

“How long do we have?” Michael asked as he set his bag down.

“Only about two hours, Dean and Sam are working on their part of the plan.”

Michael laughed.

“Dean assures me that it is going exactly as he thought it would.”

“Kicking and screaming?” Charlie asked as she typed furiously on her laptop.

“Very much so,” Cas replied.

“What took you so long to get here?” Charlie asked never looking away from her screen.

“I was at the station longer than expected and had to run home to pick up a few things.”

“Was Jody able to get your transfer?” Cas asked from the kitchen.

“Yes, she was, it’s official.” Michael never thought he’d sound so happy about not being a cop at the station anymore.

“Well, let’s hope everything goes accordingly, huh?” Charlie joked with a laugh.

Michael paled. He didn’t even think about how this night had the possibility of turning out bad.

Charlie stood up and put her hands on Michael’s shoulder, “Hey it’s going to be fine alright?”

Michael nodded and gave Charlie a weak, reassuring smile.

“Let’s start setting up, alright?”

Michael smiled more assuredly this time, “Okay.”

* * *

 

Adam was pretty sure he had never felt more skeptical, annoyed, and suspicious, at the same time, in his life.

Dean and Sam were _willingly_ taking him shopping. It was…odd, to say the least. Not to mention the fact that Adam just wanted to be at home in his sweatpants, eating everything Cas had baked for him, and then sleeping.

“Why are we here?” Adam groaned.

“Because we finally managed to get you to shower and now we just need to get you to stop wearing sweatpants.” Sam bitched at him and gestured to what Adam was wearing.

“Hey these are my nice sweatpants, okay?” Adam replied defensively.

Sam rolled his eyes to prove his point.

“Adam,” Dean started with annoyance, “you just said you were wearing ‘your nice sweatpants,’ man. Just try this shit on so we can feel like we tried and leave.”

Adam glared at Dean with anger and defiance, a spitting image of Sam’s greatest bitchface.

“Yeah, not working on me. Go!” Dean pointed to the dressing room.

Adam stomped away, not at all like a child, thank you very much.

Sam turned to Dean and whispered, “Why are we helping again?”

“Because Cas and Jess would kill us if we didn’t.”

“Yeah, but-,”

“Look Sammy, I don’t even question anymore. I just do what he asks of me.”

“Someone’s whipped.”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, I am. Cas leaves some really great marks on m-“

“Ew, Dean. Please stop.”

Dean started laughing, “You’d be surprised by the power he puts into one little stri-“

Sam pushed Dean off of the bench they were sat on, “Dean, oh my god, just stop.”

Dean’s phone vibrated and he looked to see a text from Cas.

_6:25 p.m. Charlie insists that Adam gets “fuck-me jeans and a tight sweater that leaves nothing to imagination.” Her words, not mine._

Dean cringed, but went to grab the requested articles of clothing and shoved them over the door to Adam.

“Ow! Dean you hit me in the head with those hangers.”

“Quit whining, put those on and give me your sweatpants and shirt.”

Adam threw the items over the door before he had a chance to question why.

“Why did I just give you those?”

“Because they are being burned.”

Adam was ready to yell at Dean when he lost his footing getting into the impossibly tight jeans Dean had given him and fell against the wall.

“Christ, Dean, these jeans are too small.”

Dean inwardly groaned, “No they aren’t put them on and let’s go.”

Sam watched the entire exchange, laughing with tears running down his face.

Dean threw the unwanted clothing at Sam, sat back down with a grunt and opened his phone to reply to Cas.

_6:31 p.m. Tell Charlie mission accomplished. I don’t deserve this. Something good better come of this._

_6:35 p.m. I believe they will make each other happy, Dean. You made a similar decision when we were first together, if I recall correctly._

Dean cringed again.

_6:37 p.m. It was the biggest mistake, ever._

_6:38 p.m. But you fixed it. That’s what matters. Michael is attempting to do the same._

_6:39 p.m. Yeah, I guess._

_6:42 p.m. Don’t worry. I will make your valiant efforts worthwhile when you get home. ;)_

Dean smiled brightly.

_6:43 p.m. Deal._

Adam stomped back to his brothers, price tags in hand, “Can we leave now?”

Dean jumped up at the prospect of finally leaving.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Sam paid for Adam’s new clothes, despite the many protests from Adam.

“Thanks guys. I really do feel a little better.” Adam said, surprising himself.

Dean and Sam looked proud and happy as the three walk to the car.

“I’m sure you’ll feel much better sooner than you think,” Sam said cryptically.

Dean was blasting Robert Plant through the Impala before Adam could ask what he meant.

* * *

 

“Wow!” Charlie exclaimed about an hour after Michael arrived.

“Yeah.” Michael said taken aback at the transformation.

Michael smiled wide at Cas and Charlie who looked around proudly at what they managed to do.

Hundreds of lights lined the diner, wall-to-wall, candles lined the counters and floor, illuminating the, now dark, restaurant with a soft, ethereal glow, and blue and purple flower petals covered the floor in a beautiful blanket.

Cas’ phone ringing pulled the three out of their admiration. It was a text from Dean.

_7:05 p.m. Everything set?_

_7:05 p.m. Just finished. You’re done early._

_7:06 p.m. Guest of Honor wouldn’t stop bitching._

_7:07 p.m. Dean, please behave._

“They seem to have had to leave earlier than expected. Are you sufficiently prepared Michael?”

Michael looked shocked for a moment and then nodded nervously.

_7:08 p.m. I thought you liked when I’m bad? ;)_

_7:09 p.m. Yes, I do enjoy it. Within reason. Michael is nervous, but ready. I’ll meet you at home?”_

_7:11 p.m. Should be at the diner in fifteen and home in twenty. See you there. Love you._

_7:12 p.m. Love you too._

Cas put his phone in his pocket and turned to see Charlie giving Michael some sort of comforting pep talk.

“He will be here in fifteen minutes. Are you ready?”

“Y-yeah. I think so.”

Cas smiled, “Everything will be alright. Charlie, do you need a ride home?”

“Sure thing Dreamy. Good luck Mike. Don’t fuck it up.” She pointed a threatening finger at him.

“I’ll try my best. Thank you both so much, truly. I couldn’t have done this without your help.”

The two smiled and then carefully made their way out the back.

Michael sat at the counter of the diner and waited, anticipation, worry, and excitement causing knots to form in his stomach. All too soon, the roar of the Impala in front of the building had him standing immediately and he straightened his clothes and back. Two separate, but important, items weighing heavily in his hands.

* * *

 

Dean pulled up outside the diner and stopped, much to Adam’s confusion.

“What are we doing here? I thought we were going home?” He asked.

“We are. Cas said he needed you to help him with something at the diner first.”

Adam groaned and got out of the car.

The moment the car door shut, Dean pulled away and sped off.

“Dean!” Adam shouted, but it was pointless, he was already turning down the street.

Adam sighed and walked to go inside the diner.

“Cas, your damn husband just drov-,” Adam stopped as soon as he saw, an extremely nervous, Michael standing there, illuminated by candlelight which surrounded him in a glowing halo of light.

Several long minutes passed in which the two just stared at one another.

“W-what are you doing here? What is all this?” Adam whispered breathlessly.

“My apology.”

“What?”

Michael took a single, careful step towards Adam.

“Adam, I’m sorry. For everything. I should have never let you leave. I never should have _told_ you to leave. I thought…I thought I was holding you back. I thought it was the right thing to do, but it wasn’t.”

Adam just blinked at Michael, in shock, words completely escaping him.

Michael extended his left hand and offered Adam the papers in his hand.

Adam look to the offered items, to Michael, and then back.

“Please.”

Adam cautiously took the papers from Michael’s hands and unfolded them.

He stared at the separate sheets, silently, for a long time. The first document stated that Michael was now a member of the Rochester Police Department and the second was a listing for a two-story, dark blue house.

Despite the clarity of the documents and what they meant, Adam asked, “W-what is this?”

“I got transferred to Rochester and I made an offer on the house which was accepted this morning.”

“Why?” Adam asked in disbelief.

“Because,” Michael smiled despite Adam’s shock, “I was an idiot. I was wrong, Adam. So wrong and I couldn’t…I can’t let you go without you know how much I need and want you. All of you.”

Michael walked until he was face-to-face with Adam, staring into wide, familiar, beautiful blue eyes.

“I want to see your smile in the morning. I want to hear your laugh throughout the day. I want to kiss you anytime, anywhere, just because I can. I want to hold you close and never let you go. I want your hands in mine. I want to make you soup when you’re sick. I want to make your coffee in the morning to wake you up and then receive the single, simple kiss you always give me after. I want to argue with you until I eventually give in and beg you to forgive me because I will _always_ be wrong. I want you to fall asleep in my arms every night and wake up to you wrapped entirely around me. I want to make love to you and for you to make love to me. I want to raise a handful of children with you. I want to grow old with you. I want you in every single way I can imagine and even in the ways that I can’t. I want _you_ , Adam. I just want you. To be mine. Always.”

Michael got down on one knee and took Adam slightly shaking hand in his, papers on the floor long forgotten.

“So,” Michael open the simple black box, “Adam Winchester, will you marry me?”

Michael finally dared to look up to see tears running down Adam’s cheeks and the happiest smile stretched across his face. Adam dropped to his knees and pulled Michael into a kiss. Michael wrapped his arms around Adam and embraced him. The kiss was slow and passionate and everything Michael wanted. Adam was the only thing he ever needed.

After a long while, the two, reluctantly, pulled apart.

“So,” Michael breathed against Adam’s lips, “is that a yes?”

Adam’s laugh was warm and full of joy and Michael would never forget the sound for as long as he lived.

“Yes,” Adam kissed him tenderly, “Always.”

 


	20. Early Morning Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my scrumptious little munchkins!
> 
> This is it! All done...maybe. I'm thinking of possibly writing little snippets here and there from the same 'verse. I have some "deleted scenes" that were cut from previous chapters that I may post later, if you want.  
> I want to thank you all for everything you done for me. 
> 
> The thank you note is posted on my [tumblr](http://playingtenniswithguitars.tumblr.com/post/98675751674/thank-you), if you'd like to read it.
> 
> I love you all! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> -Faye

** Eight Years Later **

“Gabriel, I swear to god, if you do that one more time, I’m going to disown you.”

“She likes it!”

“No she doesn’t. Crying indicates that she’s upset.”

“That’s not a real cry. It a cry of joy because she loves me.”

“Whatever, don’t say I didn’t warn you. If you upset their daughter, that’s on you, not me.”

As if on cue, Dean and Cas came through the front door and immediately ran to their crying daughter.

Cas picked her up and held her close, speaking softly, while Dean glared intensely at Gabriel.

Gabriel got up and ran to hide behind Michael who was organizing things in the kitchen.

“Mikey help me! Dean-O is going to hit me. You know how easily I bruise.”

Michael stepped out of the way and gestured openly to Gabriel, “I told you that you were on your own.”

Dean stalked towards Gabriel who suddenly had a stroke of genius.

“I’ll tell Kali you struck me and made me cry!”

Dean’s hand immediately fell and he stepped back. He wasn’t…scared necessarily, but that woman was downright terrifying when harm came to Gabriel.

“You’re lucky, I like her.”

Gabriel pouted, “You don’t like me.”

“No, but for some reason Sam does.”

Gabriel perked up at the mention of his new best friend, “Where is Moose? When is he getting here?”

“He should be here soon with Jess and kids that actually like you.”

Gabriel stomped to the front porch to wait for the arrival of his favorite people.

Michael laughed, “How was your lunch date?”

Cas walked in with a giggly baby girl in his arms, “It was fantastic, thank you for watching her.”

Michael walked forward to play with the adorable little hands, “No problem. She was great. Nora and I always have so much fun together.”

The nine-month-old giggled and pulled Michael’s finger into her mouth and bit down.

He jerked his hand back softly and laughed, “Almost always.”

Gabriel walked in with Mary gripping his leg and a four-year-old John on his shoulders pulling his hair, “Help!”

No one came to his rescue.

Sam and Jess walked in behind Gabriel and there was a rush of greetings between everyone.

Jess hugged Michael, Sam stole Nora from an affronted Cas and cuddled her, Dean grabbed John from Gabriel’s shoulder and spun him around, while Gabriel snuck a piece of chocolate to Mary with a finger to his lips to indicate their little secret.

Lucifer, Anna, Charlie, and Dorothy came in from the backyard with Growley. The large dog immediately rushed to Mary with excitement and received a big hug.

They all made their way to the large living room and sat down as Michael brought drinks in.

“Kali just text me, she’s sorry she can’t be here, but promises a big dinner at the new restaurant this Sunday.”

Everyone made excited groans at the delicious prospect.

Last year, Cas and Kali teamed up to open a new restaurant, named _Elysian Fields_ , just outside of town, with a globally-inspired cuisine. It was risky, but paid off in the end. It was a huge success and their fame skyrocketed and critics from all of the country came to sample the food. Kali is in talk with The Food Network for her own cooking show. Cas graciously declined in favor of running the restaurant and staying with his family.

“So he doesn’t know, yet?” Jess asked excitedly.

“Nope,” Michael smiled, “I got the call after he left this morning.”

Jess smiled and pulled Michael to her side, hugging him lightly.

“Thank you for making us a part of this Michael,” Anna said, “it’s very considerate.”

“Thank you all for coming. I’m glad I- _we_ will get to share this moment with you.”

“When should he arrive?” Cas asked.

“Adam or…?” Michael suggested and smiled brightly.

Everyone shouted in joy.

“You mean it’s a-“

“Michael! I’m home, what’s that noise?”

Adam walked into their living room and stood back at the sight.

“I’m home and our families are here? Dearest husband, why _are_ our families here?” Adam asked in confusion.

Michael sauntered over to his husband and grabbed his hands.

“They’re _here_ because,” Michael place a pair of small, light blue booties in Adam’s hands, “we’re having a baby!”

The living room erupted in cheers, cries, and several loud barks, of happiness.

Adam stared at the small shoes for a long while and then pulled Michael into a loving kiss.

Michael and Adam pulled away and stared at one another.

“We’re having a baby,” Adam said breathless and full of wonder.

“A boy. We’re having a baby boy.” Michael smiled wide and bright.

The two kissed once again and celebrated with their families.

* * *

 

The following months were a whirlwind of activity, excitement, preparation, anxiety, arguments, and love.

The large group that consisted of both Michael and Adam’s family were piled together at _Elysian Fields_ for, what quickly became a ritual, Sunday dinner. They were celebrating Kali’s new cooking show and Sam’s win on huge case that took him nearly a year to get.

“So have you two decided what his name will be?” Jess asked over the loud commotion at the other end of the table involving a debate on superheroes, with bread diagrams being used to help prove Gabriel’s and Charlie’s point.

Michael and Adam both groaned, but then smiled lovingly at each other as they held hands.

“Yeah, we have,” Adam said, “It wasn’t easy and we argued a lot, but we eventually got it.”

Jess stared, “Well come on then Cohen’s! Don’t leave me in suspense over here!”

“His first name is Charles, after my father,” Michael answered.

“His middle name is Robert, after Bobby,” Adam finished.

Jess looked as though she was thinking over the choices.

“Charles Robert Cohen,” she looked to both men, “I love it.”

“We do too Jess,” Adam smiled, “we do too.”

He squeezed Michael’s hand under the table and was comforted when Michael squeezed back.

* * *

 

Exactly one month later finds a sleep-deprived Michael and Adam being woken up by a shrill cry coming through the baby monitor.

Adam nudges Michael with his foot and mumbles, “your turn.”

Michael rolls out of bed and shuffles into the nursery, where the world appeared to be ending for Chuck. A nickname that stuck, thanks to Dean and Sam.

“Hey, hey there,” Michael picked up their son, “what’s wrong?”

Chuck just hit his mop of brown hair with a tiny fist and continued to cry.

Michael tried everything to soothe the dramatic child, but nothing worked.

Adam was leaning against the doorway with two cups of coffee, smiling affectionately at the two people in his life he loved the most. One of whom was crying and the other looked as though he was ready to.

“He likes when you bounce him back and forth,” Adam suggested.

He could hold in the laughter as he watched Michael attempt to bounce him up and down instead of side to side.

“No, the other way.”

Michael sighed in frustration and Chuck cried louder, as if that were possible.

“What other way? This is the way _you_ bounce him,” Michael turned to talk to Chuck, “Daddy is lying to me to get you to love him more.”

“Bounce him side to side,” Adam smiled and laughed.

Michael looked pleadingly to Adam, “Show me how?”

Adam set the cups of coffee on the dresser by the door and walked to his husband and son.

His wrapped his arms around them as the three of them swayed side to side, until Chuck eventually closed his sleepy and tired eyes.

Both men stood in the middle of the nursery, still swaying, staring lovingly at their son.

Adam kissed Michael head and cheek, “You’re an amazing father.”

Michael scoffed, “You really think so?”

Adam laughed against his husband’s skin, “I know so. I also know that you’re an amazing husband as well.”

Michael turned his head to kiss Adam’s lips firmly.

They lay their foreheads against one another.

“I love you, Adam.”

“I love you too.”

“Always?”

The two men smiled.

“Always.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So another long chapter! BUT, there was Charlie and Dorothy and more brotherly love between Lucifer, Gabriel, and Michael! I love writing their interactions. I know there was no Michael/Adam interaction, but do not fret my little ducklings! The next chapter is all them and some more goodies! Ahh! I'm excited! You should be too! I have a huge amount of coursework in these upcoming weeks so I will try to update as quickly as I can for you. If there is anything or anyone you want to see, don't hesitate to let me know! This is all for you!   
> Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease,  
> Faye


End file.
